Winged Skull
by Shionlover
Summary: Cinco chicos que por azares del destino se conocieron para crear la banda más grande de todos los tiempos. Winged Skull, como cualquier grupo que pasa a la historia, tiene momentos oscuros, momentos llenos de pasión, deseo, conflictos, y sobre todo, sexo, drogas y rock' n' roll. (REESCRITO)
1. Prólogo

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Sí, han pasado dos años que llevo escribiendo esta historia, pero no la pienso dejar. Definitivamente nunca he disfrutado escribir tanto un fic, es mi favorito por mucho *u***  
 **Pero necesita algunos arreglos, por eso ahora está reescrito, con un nuevo prólogo y listo para ser continuado :3 Si lo leyeron antes, se darán cuenta que tiene algunos cambios, pero no los suficientes como para cambiar la trama por completo. Si es su primera vez por aquí, bienvenidos y espero que lo difruten ;)**

 **ADVERTENCIA : Este fic contendrá violencia, consumo de todo tipo de sustancias, situaciones sexuales y malas palabras. Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo. **

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Si la vida fuera tan fácil como la imagina un niño, cuántas maravillas le hubieran esperado a Castiel. Desde un principio se esmeró, cuando por primera vez tuvo una guitarra en sus manos, supo que era su destino y su aventura. La música, el rock 'n' roll, el sexo y las drogas (aunque de estas dos últimas no tuviera consciencia hasta su adolescencia). Todo eso lo llamaba a gritos cada noche al dormir, cada mañana al despertar, cada momento de su vida.

Bueno, ahora que llegó, ahora que no se puede llegar más alto, ¿qué es lo que sigue?

Como iban las cosas, seguramente caer en picada.

Recostado en la cama de hotel, tenía una botella de Jack Daniel's por un lado y a Armin desmayado del otro. Estaba completamente ido, quién sabe qué fue lo que consumió ésta vez. El pelirrojo le sacudió un poco la cabeza para ver si reaccionaba, pero fue en vano.

De hecho, Castiel se sentía igual que Armin, la única diferencia es que él seguía consciente.

Se encontraba en ese limbo tan extraño que solamente sucede cuando consumes algo en exceso. Demasiado enfermo para dormir, demasiado cansado como para permanecer despierto. Sudor, escalofríos, náusea y ansiedad.

Lo único que lo hizo regresar a la realidad, fue el grito desgarrador que soltó la novia de Nathaniel al verlo salir por la ventana y ponerse en la orilla de la pared, listo para saltar del vigésimo piso.

A esto habían llegado. Castiel por más que quiso, no pudo levantarse, pero al menos Lysandro lo logró. Tal vez él podría salvarlo...tal vez no. Estaba demasiado ido como para sentir una preocupación verdadera.

Lo único que podía hacer, era preguntarse si todo su trayecto valió la pena...Habían tantos pros como contras en su vida como artista y el mundo pareció detenerse mientras se ponía a analizar cada uno.

El primero, fue cuando tenía once años. Lysandro desapareció, pero Armin llegó a su vida por pura casualidad…

* * *

 **Bien, fue corto, pero espero que haya logrado captar su interés.**

 **Espero que disfruten de leer esta historia tanto como yo disfruto de escribirla :D**

 **SALUDOS!**


	2. El comienzo de una gran historia

**Hola!**  
 **Primer capítulo, espero que les guste :3**

* * *

En algún pequeño pueblo de Indiana, la campana de una escuela primaria resonó por los pasillos, activando el caos . Los niños de quinto curso, donde estaba Castiel, gritaron con emoción. Al fin eran vacaciones.

Lanzaron sus cuadernos y papeles al aire, la maestra les pidió que se calmaran, pero hicieron caso omiso. Ya no importaba lo que dijera.

Todos estaban contentos, menos aquel niño de cabello negro y de ojos grises. Su mejor amigo, Lysandro, se había cambiado de ciudad hace unas semanas. Ahora las vacaciones serían muy aburridas sin él; Lysandro era su único amigo después de todo.

Castiel salió del colegio a paso lento, a diferencia de sus compañeros que corrían fuera como almas que se lleva el diablo. Era algo típico en niños de once años, pues tenían tanta energía como para poder volver loco a un monje tibetano.

Definitivamente extrañaba a su amigo. Con él hubiera podido jugar todo el día, pero especialmente ensayar. Castiel tenía el sueño de crear una banda junto con él, y un día se volverían la banda de rock más famosa que haya existido. Lysandro cantaba de una manera excelente aún a su corta edad, mientras que Castiel comenzaba a tocar la guitarra.

Parecía que todo eso se alejaba de la realidad…

Cuando el colegio estaba prácticamente vacío, Castiel fijó su vista en un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules que estaba a unos pocos metros de él. Tenía la vista pegada en su gameboy, ni siquiera veía por dónde iba, pero por suerte su gemelo estaba al lado de él para guiarlo.

—Apresúrate Armin, ya quiero llegar a casa.—el gemelo, que a diferencia del otro tenía ojos de un tono rosado, parecía muy desesperado.

—Espera, estoy a punto de capturar a Mewtwo con una masterball.—dijo el azabache. Su hermano se desesperó y terminó yéndose sin él.—…¿Alex?—preguntó el niño cuando alzó la vista y ya no vio a su hermano por ningún lado.

Castiel miró divertido la escena de aquellos dos. Entonces Armin notó su existencia.

—¿Has visto a mi gemelo?

—Se fue hace unos momentos.

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Él se lo pierde. Iba a atrapar un Lugia para él, pero ahora será todo mío.

Castiel no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía aquel niño, sonaba interesante, pero no lo suficiente como para preguntarle, así que le intentó cambiar el tema.

—¿Vives por aquí?

—A unas cuantas cuadras, pero no tengo prisa en llegar.

—Ya veo…¿y haces otra cosa además de jugar?

—Veo películas con mi hermano, aunque la mayoría me aburren, y a veces toco la guitarra.

Esto último provocó un brillo en los ojos de Castiel que no pasó desapercibido por Armin.

—¿Tocas la guitarra?

—Sí, cada día soy mejor.—Armin sonrió con aires de grandeza. Terminó guardando su gameboy en la mochila para hablar con Castiel.

¿Acaso esto era cierto? Lysandro se había ido, pero ahora tenía frente a él a un niño (un poco raro, no lo podía negar), que le gustaba la música y tocaba la guitarra como él. Castiel creía en el destino desde que conoció a Lysandro y ahora volvía a demostrar su existencia con Armin.

Tal vez no era tan lejano su sueño después de todo.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Tengo dos guitarras, podemos tocar juntos.

—¿Dos guitarras?—preguntó perplejo. Eso era algo que Castiel sólo podía ver en sueños. Su familia no estaba bien económicamente y apenas pudieron juntar dinero para comprar una el día de navidad.—Me encantaría.—dijo sin poder esconder su sonrisa de emoción.

—Entonces vamos.—Armin le enseñó el camino y Castiel lo siguió gustoso.

…

Todo fue de maravilla cuando llegó a la casa de su nuevo amigo. Alexy, su gemelo, parecía tan buena persona como Armin, al igual que sus padres. Aprendió que los chicos eran adoptados, pero aún así se querían como cualquier otra familia. Su madre, Victoria, fue muy linda al prepararles sandwiches. Habían sido los mejores que había probado Castiel en su corta vida.

Como dijo antes, todo iba de maravilla, salvo un diminuto problema...Las guitarras de Armin no eran reales.

—¿Guitar Hero?—preguntó Castiel mientras sentía que todas sus ilusiones se venían tan abajo como su sonrisa.

—Es genial, lo sé.—dijo Armin orgulloso, todavía sin percatarse de lo que en realidad pensaba Castiel.

—Yo pensé que hablabas de guitarras reales.

—Oh...ya veo.—y la sonrisa del azabache también desapareció.—Lamento decepcionarte. No sé tocar ningún instrumento real.

—N-no te preocupes. Me imagino que jugar guitar hero también es divertido.—intentó animar al chico. Hasta hace poco no había dejado de tener una gran sonrisa. No quería hacerlo sentir mal, mucho menos después de lo bien que se había portado con él.

—¿No estás triste ni enfadado?

—¡Claro que no! Es más, quiero jugarlo ahora mismo.

Y de nuevo la sonrisa de Armin apareció. Jugaron toda la tarde, y para la sorpresa de Castiel, fue mucho más divertido de lo que esperó. Rieron, gritaron, festejaron y saltaron por toda la habitación. Castiel se imaginó a sí mismo estando en el escenario, con miles de fans gritando su nombre mientras cantaban y se desgarraban sus almas de la emoción que causaba su música.

—¿No te gusta esa sensación?—preguntó jadeante tras horas de jugar.—Sentirte alguien único mientras creas música.

—La verdad es que sí, me imagino que los músicos han de tener la mejor vida.

Eso era todo lo que Castiel quería escuchar.

—Tengo un sueño con mi mejor amigo, pero creo que lo puedo compartir contigo también.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó con la ilusión que solamente un niño puede sentir.

—Sí, algún día formaremos nuestra propia banda y seremos las personas más famosas del mundo.

—Eso suena fantástico.—sus ojos azules se iluminaron tanto que Castiel inmediatamente supo que no había cometido un error en haber confiado en Armin.

Castiel vio la hora. Ya era tarde y seguramente su mamá lo iba a regañar.

—Mañana regresaré y te mostraré algo.

—Claro, hasta mañana.—se despidió Armin mientras que el azabache salía corriendo a toda velocidad de ahí.

Así como lo prometió Castiel, al día siguiente estaba parado en la puerta de Armin con su fiel guitarra.

—Hoy voy a enseñarte a tocar la guitarra...una real.

Armin tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¿No es muy difícil?

—¡Claro que no! Mira te enseñaré desde lo básico...

Y así, con el paso del tiempo Castiel le fue enseñando a Armin cómo tocar la guitarra, provocando en él un nuevo gusto por la música. Tiempo después compró su propia guitarra y ambos chicos comenzaron a tocar y componer canciones, mientras se volvían cada vez más unidos y su sueño se convertía en un camino sin marcha atrás.

* * *

Seis años después, cuando ambos chicos tenían diecisiete años, las cosas comenzaron a derrumbarse.

El padre de Castiel había muerto y su madre estaba devastada. No sólo por la muerte de su esposo, sino por el mal camino por el que estaba recorriendo su hijo. Ya no estudiaba, se la pasaba bebiendo y fumando cosas ilegales junto con su amigo Armin. Además que el perro de Castiel la volvía loca. Ya no lo soportaba.

—¡Quiero que te largues de mi casa!—sentenció Valerie.—Estás irreconocible, tú ya no eres mi hijo.

El chico la miró sin inmutarse. Llevaba unos jeans rotos, una camisa roja y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Había pintado su cabello negro de un color rojo intenso. Lo único que quedaba en él de aquel tierno niño eran sus hermosos ojos grises que a la luz parecían ser dos orbes plateadas.

—Bien por mí, después de todo estoy harto de ver tu horrible cara todos los días.

Dejó a su madre con la palabra en la boca y salió de su casa dando un portazo que casi revienta las ventanas. Seguro ella no pensaba que se largaría, sino que con una amenaza así lograría calmar la actitud de Castiel, pero él estaba harto de esa su mujer y sus griteríos sin sentido. Si le dijo eso, no iba a perder la oportunidad para escapar.

El único lugar al que podía ir era a casa de Armin. Le puso a Demonio la correa y se encaminaron juntos hacia allá.

Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, comenzó a escuchar los gritos histéricos de la madre de Armin, acompañado por sollozos. Castiel rió, después de todo él no era el único que había tenido una mala noche.

Alexy abrió la puerta inesperadamente. Quedó perplejo al ver al amigo de su gemelo en la puerta.

—¿Huyes de los gritos?—preguntó Castiel con una sonrisa.

—Esto se está volviendo rutina.—dijo frustrado el peliazul.

—¿Ahora que sucedió?

—Mamá encontró la marihuana. No creo que salga vivo de esta.

—Y como buen hermano saliste huyendo de aquí.

—Siéntete como en casa.—Alexy evadió el comentario e invitó a Castiel a pasar mientras que él salía de la casa.

Castiel dejó a su perro amarrado en el patio y esperó pacientemente en la sala a que la pelea terminara. Una vez que escuchó cómo la mujer se encerraba en su habitación, fue su momento de entrar al cuarto de Armin.

Tal y como lo esperaba, al chico le había importado poco el regaño de su mamá y estaba jugando con su PSP como si nada. Armin observó a Castiel y le sonrió como si fueran cómplices.

—¿Se llevó la marihuana?

—No toda.—Armin palpó el colchón sin despegar la vista de su PSP.

—Entonces llévatela junto con todo lo que pueda caber en tu mochila. Nos vamos de aquí.

Armin conocía bien a Castiel como para que le sorprendiera ese comentario. Miró a su amigo de reojo por un par de segundos y después regresó a su consola.

—¿De dónde salió tan repentina idea?

—Me corrieron de mi casa.

—Qué sorpresa.—bufó Armin con una sonrisa burlona.

—Seamos sinceros, aquí no tenemos ningún futuro como banda.

El azabache suspiró profundamente y le puso pausa a su juego, poniendo toda su atención en Castiel.

—¿Y qué propones?

—Irnos ésta noche a Los Ángeles.

—Si en verdad pasaste geografía sabrás que eso está muy lejos.

—No si nos vamos en camión.

Armin no pudo evitar reír.

—Definitivamente no pasaste geografía, el viaje sería de un día y medio si tenemos suerte.

—¿Y qué? No es como si tuviéramos algo que hacer aquí además de ahogarnos en nuestra miseria.

El azabache suspiró y clavó la vista en el techo, pensando en sus posibilidades.

—Sabes que lo haría sin ningún problema, pero no quiero dejar a Alex.

—No es como si nos fuéramos a otro planeta. Una vez que seamos famosos incluso te lo llevas a las giras con nosotros.

Una risa ronca, seguida por una negación de cabeza.

—Estás loco, ¿lo sabes? pero me gusta.—Castiel y Armin se sonrieron una vez más. Con eso se cerró el trato. Estaba decidido.—Empacaré rápido mis cosas.

Armin tomó su mochila y metió lo más importante: Ropa interior, un par de camisas, unos jeans y su PSP.

Una vez que estuvieron listos se escabulleron por la ventana, listos para comenzar una nueva vida en Los Ángeles. No sabían qué situaciones se les cruzarían, pero estaban preparados para cualquier reto.

...O eso era lo que creían.

* * *

 **Me volví a saltar toda la parte de la infancia :v  
A mi defensa, es mejor, puesto que no pasan muchas cosas interesantes y yo sé que ustedes quieren acción! Así que por eso, lo acorto un par de capítulos y seguimos con lo bueno. Espero que les haya gustado :3**

 **SALUDOS!**


	3. Los planes del destino

Las cosas no fueron como lo esperaron.

Tres meses en Los Ángeles y no tenían ni siquiera un techo en dónde dormir. Tocaban sus guitarras en las calles y ganaban un poco de dinero para poderse comprar alguna sopa instantánea o comida para Demonio. Si tenían suerte, alguna chica linda se llevaba a alguno de los dos para pasar la noche en su departamento. Una vez que era de madrugada, saqueaban el refrigerador y salían huyendo de ahí.

—Extraño mi cama.—dijo Armin sobándose la espalda. El pavimento era demasiado incómodo para dormir.

—Pronto encontraremos un departamento.—le aseguró Castiel. A pesar de haber pasado por tantas cosas, nada quebrantaba su espíritu.—No sé por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que el destino está conspirando para nosotros.

—Espero que tengas razón…

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, Lysandro de dieciocho años, se encontraba en su clase de filosofía. Moría de aburrimiento. Había escogido esa carrera pues creyó que aprendería de mentes brillantes que tienen algo para ofrecer al mundo...Estaba muy equivocado. Aquí sólo había personas ignorantes que no encontraron ningún mejor lugar para pasar el tiempo. No apreciaban el verdadero arte.

—Nietzsche dijo: todas las grandes cosas deben llevar primero máscaras terroríficas y monstruosas para quedar grabadas en los corazones de la Humanidad. Escuchad, niños, el sonido de la noche de Nuremberg. En la sesión, el shaman provoca un pánico sexual. Se comporta como un loco. Una histeria profesional…

—Lysandro.—su profesor interrumpió el poema que había escrito el albino. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Disfrutaba criticar las creaciones de su alumno sin fundamentos reales.—Sinceramente pienso que tu poesía necesita mucho trabajo, es muy difícil seguirle el paso a lo que dices y el contenido es muy poco descriptivo.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Ni siquiera él comprendía sus propias palabras, sólo quería hacer pasar al chico un mal rato. Lysandro estaba harto de estar ahí, pero no perdería el control. Esa no es su forma de ser.

—¿Qué piensan del trabajo de su compañero?—preguntó el hombre a sus alumnos.

—¡Basura!—gritó uno.

—Debería dedicarse a otra cosa.

—¡No tiene idea de lo que hace!

El profesor dejó que los comentarios negativos fluyeran por un rato. Lysandro nunca dejó de mantener una pose tranquila.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas tú, Lysandro?

El peliplata miró sin expresión alguna al profesor.

—Me largo de aquí.—sin decir una palabra más, salió del salón con su libreta en mano, dejando a más de uno boquiabierto, otros, más que sorprendidos, parecían divertidos y complacidos de haber logrado su cometido, incluyendo al profesor.

Era la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado. Leigh se iba a decepcionar de él, pero siempre se puede recorrer un nuevo camino si lo decides.

Caminó por la playa sin rumbo fijo en vez de regresar a casa.

La gente jugaba y surfeaba en el mar. Siempre era lo mismo en ese aburrido lugar, podías ir cualquier día de la semana y los encontrarías haciendo sus juegos y hobbies como una rutina. La monotonía reinaba. Qué horror.

No vio nada nuevo, pero sí lo escuchó.

Una melodiosa canción resonaba por alguna parte cerca. Miró a un par de chicos que tocaban sus guitarras de una manera espectacular sentados en la acera. Decidió acercarse para escuchar mejor, pero cuando los tuvo a unos metros se sorprendió al ver el rostro de uno de ellos.

No estaba loco, puesto que el guitarrista pelirrojo lo observó con incredulidad. Dejó de tocar la guitarra abruptamente.

—¿Lysandro?—preguntó primero él.

—¡Castiel!—respondió con una sorprendida sonrisa. Castiel había sido su mejor amigo cuando eran niños.—Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

El pelirrojo quedó boquiabierto, ¿en verdad era Lysandro? ¿seis años después lo vino a encontrar en Los Ángeles? Esto no podía ser coincidencia.

—¿Él es Lysandro?—preguntó igual de sorprendido Armin. Había escuchado muchas cosas de aquel chico.

El pelirrojo asintió.

—No has cambiado nada.—dijo Castiel a su viejo amigo.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.—dijo Lysandro con una sonrisa.—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Tratar de sobrevivir a la jungla. Llevamos tres meses sin techo.—explicó el azabache, lo que provocó que Lysandro quedara en shock.

—¿Tres meses? ¿Qué les sucedió?

—Intentamos buscar oportunidades aquí, y hasta ahora no nos ha ido muy bien.—Castiel trató de sonreír despreocupadamente.

—Aquí es el infierno. No sé cómo han sobrevivido tanto tiempo.

Se quedaron callados por unos segundos, hasta que Castiel observó la libreta de Lysandro.

—¿Qué traes ahí?

El albino se encogió de hombros.

—Poesía, canciones...Nada que valga la pena.

Castiel y Armin intercambiaron miradas rápidas.

—¿Escribes canciones?—preguntó el azabache.

—Algo así…

—Canta una.—pidió Castiel.—Hace años que no te escucho.

Lysandro lo pensó por un momento y después negó con la cabeza. Era muy penoso en ese sentido.

—Vamos, no seas tímido.—dijo Armin con una sonrisa cálida.—nadie va a juzgarte.

Lo pensó por un momento y finalmente Lysandro les extendió la libreta en donde estaba una de sus canciones para que siguieran la letra. El albino comenzó a cantar, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la melodía que él mismo compuso. Cuando terminó de cantar, encontró a aquellos dos boquiabiertos, incluso el perro que estaba con ellos parecía muy atento a Lysandro.

—Eso fue asombroso, ¿en verdad tú escribiste esto?—preguntó Castiel.

La verdad era que Lysandro tenía una mente que volaba día y noche. Si de canciones se trataba, el chico tenía conciertos enteros en su cabeza.

—La música y la poesía son mi pasión.

—Entonces qué estamos esperando. Deberíamos comenzar nuestra banda ya.—Castiel dijo esto tan casualmente que incluso sorprendió a su acompañante.

—¿Qué?—Lysandro creyó no haber escuchado bien.

—Armin y yo somos muy buenos guitarristas, eso combinado con tus letras y voz, será algo sorprendente. Se volverá realidad nuestro sueño.

—Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, éramos solamente unos niños.

—No puedes luchar contra el destino, Lysandro. Nos acaba de reunir años después y nos está dando la oportunidad de comenzar algo, algo muy grande.

Si Castiel lo ponía de esa forma tenía sentido. Pareciera que el destino hubiera planeado que Lysandro abandonara su carrera, justo para poder encontrarse a Castiel y aquel amigo suyo. La idea era loca, pero tentadora. El peliplata no pudo evitar sonreír y terminó por aceptar.

—Pero necesitamos más gente.—advirtió Lysandro.—No llegaremos a nada con dos guitarristas y un vocalista.

—Eso es lo de menos. Así como nos reunimos, llegarán los indicados para nuestra banda.—le aseguró Armin. Sus palabras hicieron sonreír a sus dos compañeros.

* * *

Al día siguiente Lysandro se propuso a pegar posters por toda la playa. Decían en letras grandes "Se busca baterista y bajista." Esperaba que hubiera algún interesado.

La noche anterior había sido larga. Aceptó a los dos chicos en su casa, incluído el perro. A Leigh casi le dio un infarto, pero aseguraron que no durarían mucho tiempo ahí. Lysandro agradeció mentalmente que el corazón de su hermano fuera bondadoso y lleno de compasión, de otra manera hubieran seguido en la calle y posiblemente el albino junto con ellos.

De pronto su vista encontró un perro muy inusual. Era negro con las patas y el pecho blancos, de orejas caídas y extremadamente delgado. Si no fuera por su sedoso y brillante pelaje, Lysandro hubiera creído que el pobre animal estaba abandonado y desnutrido. El perro corrió con sus delgadas patas hacia su amo. Y entonces Lysandro quedó cautivado.

La dueña del perro era una chica de cabello plateado y de ojos bicolor. Su ojo derecho era azul, mientras que el izquierdo verde. Llevaba puesto un short de color blanco y una blusa holgada y azul. De complexión delgada y tenía la sonrisa más hermosa. Caminó frente a Lysandro sin siquiera mirarlo, siendo seguida por su perro.

Lysandro no quería que se fuera. Por lo menos tenía que saber su nombre.

Como si la suerte estuviera de su lado, el celular de la chica cayó al suelo. Ella no se percató de esto y fue la oportunidad del chico para actuar.

Tomó el celular del piso y corrió hacia ella.

—Disculpe, señorita, se le cayó esto.

Ella miró el celular y después al chico. Le sonrió cálidamente y tomó él el objeto rectangular de sus manos. El mínimo tacto con sus dedos hizo que Lysandro sintiera mariposas en el estómago.

—Gracias.—dijo ella con una dulce voz.—Usualmente soy más cuidadosa con mis cosas, me alegro que estuvieras cerca.

Estaba a punto de irse, Lysandro dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente para retenerla un poco más.

—¿Qué raza es tu perro?

Ella lo miró extrañada por el tema tan repentino, pero terminó por responder con una sonrisa.

—Es una Saluki, se llama Laika. ¿Tú tienes perros?

—Pues ayer un par de amigos se quedaron en mi casa y vinieron con un Beauceron, ¿eso cuenta?

—No lo sé, tal vez.—ella rió, después observó los papeles que Lysandro tenía en su mano.—¿Se te perdió algo?—preguntó señalando los anuncios.

—De hecho estoy buscando un baterista y un bajista para mi banda.

—Genial, conozco a un chico que toca la batería. Puedo decirle.

—Eso sería muy amable de tu parte, gracias.

La chica se sonrojó.

—¿Siempre eres así de caballeroso?

—Es mi forma de ser.—le dijo esto con una sonrisa encantadora, pudo ver como ella se ponía nerviosa.

—Soy Cheryl.—ella le extendió su mano para estrechar la de él, pero en cambio Lysandro decidió tomar la mano con cuidado para darle un beso.

—Un placer conocerte, Cheryl.—dijo él.

Incluso su nombre era bonito. Apenas la conoció, pero al instante había sentido una extraña conexión...tal vez ella era la indicada.

* * *

 **yaaay! apareció Lysandro :'D (Y Cheryl también lmao)  
El poema que recita Lys realmente existe y le pertenece a mi rey lagarto, es decir, Jim Morrison. ¿Por qué lo elegí a él? Simplemente porque siento que él y Jim tienen una mentalidad similar: Siempre en otro mundo, pensando en letras y canciones; aman la música, desean el furor y excitación de un concierto, pero son almas sensibles y poéticas que también necesitan mucho amor y tienen también demasiado para brindar :'3**

 **Pero en fin :v Gracias por leer.**

 **SALUDOS!**


	4. El nacimiento de Winged Skull

Los anuncios funcionaron. Al día siguiente más de diez personas llegaron para audicionar en la casa de Lysandro. Lo malo fue que la mayoría vinieron para audicionar como bajistas y eran un montón de drogadictos que ni siquiera podían tocar bien el instrumento, lo mismo para los pocos bateristas que vinieron.

Entonces apareció Kentin. No tenía pinta de rockero, más bien parecía un niño bueno que se revelaba por primera vez en contra de sus padres.

—Le doy puntos por el intento barato de militar.—le dijo Castiel por lo bajo a Armin cuando lo vieron por primera vez. El azabache apenas pudo contener la risa.

Se encontraban en la cochera. Ahí había espacio suficiente para todos, incluídos los instrumentos.

Castiel se calló completamente cuando escuchó el bajo de Kentin. Por eso siempre dicen que no debes juzgar a alguien por su apariencia. Miró a Armin y Lysandro y parecían igual de sorprendidos. Tal vez lo que necesitaban era un niño bueno que pudiera tocar sin el efecto de la cocaína.

Cuando Kentin dejó de tocar esperó una respuesta por parte de los tres integrantes. Estaban sin palabras, esperaban que alguno hablara, pero fue como si les hubieran cortado la lengua.

—Fue...—Armin fue el que habló.—Sorprendente. El mejor que hemos escuchado hoy.

—¿Por qué te quieres unir a nosotros?—fue la pregunta de Castiel. Se sintió como si fueran parte de un culto esperando a recibir un nuevo hermano.

—La verdad es que mi padre quiere que me una al ejército. He vivido algunas situaciones antes y sé que eso no es para mí. No estoy seguro si pertenecer a una banda sea mi destino, pero creo que es mejor a ser un soldado tan manipulable como un juguete.

—Tienes un don.—dijo Lysandro.—Y creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que aceptaremos gustosos que te unas a la banda.

—Gracias.—dijo Kentin con una sonrisa.

Al fin tenían un bajista. Necesitaban trabajar en su aspecto, pero eso era lo de menos.

Comenzaron a hablar entre ellos para conocerse mejor. Ken era hijo único, proveniente de una familia militar, aunque por el momento vivía en un pequeño departamento junto a su perro Cookie.

Las horas pasaban y ya no había más chicos que quisieran venir a audicionar. Creyeron que por el día de hoy no encontrarían un baterista.

Estaba comenzando a oscurecer cuando un chico rubio apareció frente a la cochera con dos chicas; una pelirroja y otra con un rostro familiar para Lysandro.

—Cheryl...—dijo Lysandro sin poder evitar una gran sonrisa.

—Hola.—saludó sonrojada la albina.—Él es Nathaniel, el amigo del que te hablé ayer.

—Un gusto.—saludó el rubio. Al igual que Kentin, no tenía la apariencia que esperaban los demás, pero decidieron no juzgar esta vez.

—Ella es mi hermana, Cherry.—Cheryl señaló a la pelirroja.

Tenían cierto parecido, pero no mucho. Cherry tenía el cabello ondulado casi chino, un poco más arriba de la cintura. Sus ojos eran tan verdes como el ojo izquierdo de Cheryl, sus pieles igual de bancas, pero la diferencia era que la suya estaba salpicada de pecas. Llevaba unos jeans y una blusa negra, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus enormes ojeras.

—Hola.—saludó ella con una voz arrastrada, sonaba muy casada.—Lamento mi aspecto tan deplorable, pero acabo de salir de la universidad. Acompañé a Cheryl y Nathaniel hasta aquí, porque debo admitir que tenía intriga de conocer a la banda de la que tanto me hablaron.

—¿Qué estudias?—preguntó el chico militar sin poder dejar de observarla.

—Medicina. Es muy pesado.

Eso explicaba las ojeras y la hora en la que estaba saliendo de estudiar.

—Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de nuestras vidas. Nathaniel es un excelente baterista y esperamos que lo tomen en cuenta.—dijo la pelirroja para después despedirse de los chicos.—Espero verlos pronto de nuevo.

La chica desapareció de la vista de todos y sólo quedaron Nathaniel y Cheryl, acto seguido, el rubio fue por las piezas de su batería en el auto y una vez armada, comenzó la magia. El chico tocaba la batería con un rostro serio, como si no pusiera ningún tipo de esfuerzo, pero la batería decía todo lo contrario.

Tocaba la canción de _Rocket Queen_ de una manera hipnotizante. Todos en la cochera estaban impactados, menos Cheryl, quien veía con media sonrisa a su amigo recargada en la pared.

—Mierda...—dijo Castiel cuando terminó de Nathaniel dejó las baquetas.—Creo que hemos encontrado a nuestro baterista también.

Esto provocó que Nathaniel observara a su amiga con una sonrisa. Ella articuló un "Te lo dije" sin ningún sonido.

—¿Qué les parece si tocamos algo todos juntos?—propuso Armin emocionado. Sería la primera canción como grupo.

Todos asintieron.

—¿Qué les parece _Smells like teen spirit_?—propuso Castiel y todos aceptaron.

Cada uno tomó su instrumento; Castiel con la guitarra principal, Armin la guitarra rítmica, Kentin el bajo, Nathaniel en la batería y Lysandro el vocalista.

Tocaron como si se conocieran de toda una vida, como si aquella banda llevara años de convivir y no fuera su primera canción...era casi mágico.

Cheryl comenzó a aplaudir cuando terminaron de tocar, al mismo tiempo que Leigh entraba al garaje con ojos abiertos como platos. Lysandro, Castiel y Armin observaron al hermano mayor sin saber qué decir, mientras que los demás observaban confundidos a aquel extraño.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Leigh sorprendido.

—Lo que le espera al mundo.—dijo Castiel con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Fue asombroso!—dijo Armin queriendo gritar de la emoción.—¡Al fin la banda está completa!

—Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?—preguntó el hermano del vocalista.

Todos quedaron en silencio, entrando en una crisis existencial. Se miraron los unos a los otros, sin tener ni una mínima idea.

…

Pasaron un par de horas en lo que los chicos ordenaban sus ideas. Ahora estaban dentro de la casa, sentados en el piso de la sala. Hicieron una larga lista de nombres, pero había una disputa entre dos.

—Los más votados son Rotten Skull y Winged Demon.—el primero fue propuesto por Armin, mientras que el segundo por Nathaniel.

—No lo sé, ninguno de los dos me convence.—Leigh también estaba ahí, al igual que la amiga de Nathaniel.

Se les estaba cociendo el cerebro de tan solo pensar en un nombre que les gustara a todos. Era muy difícil, ¿cómo no pudieron pensar en un nombre antes?

Entonces Castiel tuvo una idea.

—¡Winged Skull!—dijo de forma espontánea.

—¿Winged Skull?—preguntó Kentin.

—Sí, es la combinación de los dos nombres, ¡Winged Skull!—repitió.

—Winged Skull...—Esta vez lo dijo Lysandro.—No suena nada mal.

Era original y al mismo tiempo insólito. Tan sólo pensar en un cráneo alado era bizarro e intrigante.

—¿Todos a favor?—preguntó Armin.

La respuesta fue unánime. Winged Skull sería el nombre de la banda.

—Yo digo que debemos festejar el nacimiento de Winged Skull.—dijo Castiel sintiendo una intensa emoción. Cada vez estaban más cerca de su meta.

—Donde quieran menos aquí, yo tengo que trabajar mañana.—dijo Leigh dirigiéndose a su habitación.

—Yo también tengo que irme. Felicidades chicos.—Cheryl se despidió de todos con un gesto de mano.

—Te acompaño a la salida.—Lysandro se levantó del suelo y se colocó por un lado de ella.

Así ambos caminaron hasta la calle frente a la casa.

—¿Te veré pronto?—preguntó el albino cuando fue el momento de despedirse.

—Cuando quieras.

—¿Mañana está bien?

—Pero tienes que ensayar con la banda...No me malentiendas, a mi me encantaría verte, pero no quiero ser una molestia.

—En ese caso nos podemos ver en la noche.

Ella se sonrojó ante la propuesta. Se sintió halagada de ver al chico insistir tanto, la hacía sentir alguien importante.

—C-claro, sería lindo.

—Entonces hasta mañana.—Lysandro se acercó a ella para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, Cheryl se alejó con un rostro sonrojado pero sonriente.

* * *

Decidieron ir a un bar cerca de la casa de Lysandro.

—Ahora todo lo que necesitamos es un manager.—dijo Nathaniel mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza. No pidió algo más fuerte pues le gustaba moderarse, y por lo que veía, igual Kentin.

—Mi hermano es dueño de una tienda de ropa, pero estudió algo que tiene que ver con publicidad o relaciones públicas, no recuerdo exactamente.—si Lysandro tenía pésima memoria, el alcohol no le ayudaba de nada.

—¿Y eso qué?—preguntó Armin mientras tomaba su tercer vaso de vodka.

—Pues que él podría ser manager si lo quisiera.—dijo el albino alejando el tequila con su mano. Si seguía bebiendo en verdad se iba a poner mal, pero Castiel lo volvió a acercar y le sirvió un poco más.

—¿Crees que quiera?—preguntó Kentin.

—No lo sé.—admitió.—pero si ya llegamos tan lejos, vale la pena intentarlo.

Siguieron tomando como si no hubiera un mañana. Vodka, tequila, cerveza, de todo hasta que se les terminó el dinero. Mañana tendrían una resaca espantosa, pero no habría ni una gota de remordimiento.

* * *

 **Y así, damas y caballeros, nación Winged Skull.  
No sé de qué otra manera pudieron haberse inventado el nombre y por eso lo puse como una casualidad muy casualidosa :v Ahora ya están juntos nuestros cinco nenes y sus aventuras como grupo comienzan ;) Ya veremos qué sucede.**

 **SALUDOS!**


	5. Musa

**Hola!  
Este es un capítulo cortito, pero necesario. Espero que les guste :3**

* * *

El dolor de cabeza fue intenso. Armin se quejaba sonoramente en el sillón de la sala, Castiel a su lado, ni siquiera podía soportar ver la luz del Sol.

—Mierda...—apenas pudo musitar Castiel. Ni él ni Armin tenían una cama, por lo que dormían en los sillones, y vaya que eran incómodos para despertar después de una borrachera.

Lysandro no tenía dolor de cabeza, pero la sed era insoportable. Apenas había despertado y ya había tomado cuatro vasos de agua. Cuando pasó por la sala observó a sus dos amigos retorciéndose por el dolor de cabeza.

—¿Quieren una aspirina?

Ambos gruñeron y Lysandro lo tomó como un sí...un sí suplicante.

Al poco rato de haber tomado sus aspirinas pudieron comportarse como personas con un poco de razonamiento.

—¿Qué sucedió con Kentin y Nathaniel?—preguntó Armin.

—No tomaron mucho, no creo que hayan tenido resaca.—explicó Lysandro.—Quedaron de venir a las dos.

—¿Qué hora es?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Veinte para las dos. Deberían bañarse, apestan.—Lysandro fue por otro vaso con agua a la cocina.

Una vez frescos, sin apestar a alcohol y cigarro, estuvieron listos para ensayar. Nathaniel y Kentin llegaron puntualmente para ponerse manos a la obra.

—Tengo algunas canciones, no sé si sean lo suficientemente buenas.—el albino les extendió su libreta.

Comenzaron a leer algunas canciones, tenían ese aire poético y misterioso de Lysandro y la verdad era que no estaban nada mal. Ahora lo único que tenían que hacer era componer una melodía. Fue un arduo trabajo y al final solamente lograron componer una sola canción completa. La llamaron _Puppet_.

—Una vez que tengamos las canciones suficientes podremos ir a tocar a bares.—dijo con satisfacción Castiel.

—O podríamos tocar por lo mientras canciones conocidas para hacernos fama, y después que conozcan un poco más nuestro nombre, podemos demostrar nuestro verdadero potencial.

Lo que decía Nathaniel tenía sentido.

—Entonces deberíamos comenzar a buscar lugares.—dijo Lysandro.—Incluso podemos encontrar un manager por ahí.

La misión de aquella tarde era buscar bares en los cuales poder tocar. Todos se dispersaron por la ciudad...todos menos Lysandro. Él tenía una importante cita con Cheryl en un par de horas. Por suerte Leigh había ido a casa de su novia a pasar la noche. No tendrán interrupciones.

A las nueve, Cheryl tocó el timbre. Lysandro se apresuró a abrir la puerta y una vez más quedó deslumbrado por su belleza. Llevaba una simple blusa negra escotada y unos jeans, pero eso era suficiente para cautivarlo por completo.

—Hola.—saludó ella con una sonrisa al ver que el chico no decía nada.

—Te ves hermosa.—fue lo único que pudo articular en ese momento.

Ella se sonrojó y clavó su mirada al suelo.

La invitó a pasar y la llevó hasta la azotea, ahí había un enorme sofá en el que Lysandro se sentaba a ver el cielo para conseguir inspiración. Era una noche preciosa y quería compartirla con ella.

—Es hermosa.—dijo la chica hipnotizada por la luna llena.

Lysandro pensó que seguramente la luna se sentía halagada por las bellas palabras de Cheryl, pero posiblemente también le tenía envidia. El brillo de Cheryl opacaba incluso a la bella luna.

El sofá era de aquellos que podían expandirse hasta volverse una cama. Ambos se sentaron con las espaldas pegadas al respaldo y las piernas estiradas, teniendo encima una cobija pues el frío no era algo que se podía pasar desapercibido.

Miraron las estrellas sin hablar, no era común ver cielos tan estrellados y pacíficos. La luna brillaba con intensidad sobre sus pieles e iluminaba los ojos de ambos pareciendo que irradiaban luz propia. El viento era frío en sus rostros, pero perfecto para acompañar la noche.

En algún momento, ella se acercó más a Lysandro para recibir más calor. Tal vez de manera inconsciente, tal vez a propósito.

—¿Estudias?—preguntó ella sin poder dejar de ver el cielo estrellado.

—Ya no. Hasta hace poco estudiaba filosofía, pero fue una pérdida de tiempo, ¿qué me dices de ti?

—No, a diferencia de mi hermana yo no tengo mis sueños tan claros todavía.—antes de que Lysandro pudiera preguntarle el porqué, decidió cambiar el tema.—¿Cómo va la banda?

—Supongo que bien. Todavía tenemos un largo camino que recorrer.

—Lo harán bien, cada uno de ustedes tiene talento, además puedo asegurarte que Nathaniel no te defraudará.

—¿De dónde lo conoces?—preguntó con curiosidad, y, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, celos.

—De la secundaria. Era el niño listo de las clases y siempre me ayudaba con las tareas. Cuando cumplimos quince años su papá lo corrió de la casa y nosotras lo recibimos por un año entero. Después consiguió su departamento, pero seguimos en contacto.

Explicó de una manera casual, a pesar de lo pesado que terminó siendo aquel tema. Lysandro se hubiera esperado todo menos eso.

—No lo sabía.

—Será mejor que no lo comentes hasta que él lo mencione. Es muy sensible con el tema.

—Puedo imaginarlo…

Hasta ese momento ella no había dejado de mirar hacia arriba, pero decidió bajar la vista para encarar a Lysandro. Sus ojos bicolor se encontraron con los suyos, fue una conexión muy intensa y electrizante.

El universo que estaban viendo hace unos momentos en el cielo, ahora lo contemplaban mutuamente en sus ojos. Un choque cósmico e inusual, pero que valía toda la pena experimentar.

—Apenas te estoy conociendo, pero me siento muy cercana a ti.—admitió la chica.—Es como si nos conociéramos desde hace años, siento una gran confianza.

Eso fue música para los oídos de Lysandro, pues él se sentía de igual manera.

De pronto, una urgencia de besarla surgió. Él no era del tipo de personas que aceleraban las cosas, pero esto era algo más. Tal y como ella lo dijo, era como si sus almas se hubieran conectado, nunca había sentido algo así por alguien.

Se acercó a ella, tomándola por el rostro de forma cuidadosa. La besó de una manera tierna, sintiendo como su cuerpo se llenaba de electricidad al tocar sus suaves y dulces labios. Ella soltó un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa.

—Lo lamento, no sé qué me sucedió.—dijo apenado. Había sido algo muy precipitado, pero su corazón se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

Cheryl no respondió, en cambio le regresó el beso, rodeando con sus brazos la espalda del albino, así sus cuerpos estando más cerca para intensificar el beso. Se separaron por un momento, mirándose el uno al otro de una manera profunda y apasionada.

—Es algo mágico, ¿sabes?—dijo ella tras romper el beso.

Él estuvo de acuerdo y se lo hizo saber pasando su lengua por sus labios. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿En qué momento quedó tan embelesado con ella?

Tal vez se habían conocido en alguna vida pasada, tal vez se han enamorado en cada vida que han vivido. De cualquier manera, ahora que se han encontrado ya no hay marcha atrás.

Cheryl se había convertido en su musa.

* * *

 **Siempre me ha gustado la idea de camas en azoteas, debe ser un lugar bonito para poder inspirarse xD  
Oh! el Amogggg (imaginen que es acento francés :v) Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parejita que tienen mucho que enseñar y también vienen las demás ;D**

 **SALUDOS!**


	6. Ácido y otros problemas

Los días pasaban y la banda mejoraba mientras ensayaban en el garaje. Habían compuesto cinco canciones, y no sonaban nada mal. De vez en cuando Leigh, Cheryl e incluso Cherry se pasaban por ahí para llevarles algo de comer o beber y darles el visto bueno.

Una noche, después de haber casi terminado de ensayar, la chica pelirroja apareció para darles una excelente noticia.

—Les conseguí un contrato en el Bar _Mad Hatter_. Tocarán por cinco noches y les pagarán cien dólares por noche.

—¿¡Quinientos dólares?!—preguntó sorprendido Castiel.

Eso sería una gran ganancia tomando en cuenta que sería su primera vez en un escenario.

—¡Por el amor de dios, denle una cerveza a esta mujer!—bromeó Armin, aunque la verdad era que le debían mucho.

—Me encantaría, pero tengo que estudiar para mi examen mañana.

Siempre era lo mismo con aquella chica, a pesar de estar llena de amabilidad, nunca han podido convivir con ella como lo hacen con su hermana.

—¿En verdad no puedes quedarte?—preguntó Kentin. Él era el que más quería conocerla, desde el primer momento que la vio, creyó que era hermosa.

Cherry negó con la cabeza.

—Prometo que la próxima beberé algo con ustedes. Suerte en el bar.—se despidió con un gesto de mano como siempre.

—Vale, gracias por todo.—Nathaniel le sonrió a su amiga.

Una vez que se fue, los chicos se miraron ilusionados los unos a los otros. Morían por tocar frente a personas. Ensayaron toda la noche sin descanso, tenían mucho que preparar para la noche siguiente.

* * *

Su primera presentación como banda. Solamente había doce personas y ninguno de ellos les estaba poniendo mucha atención que digamos, a excepción de un trío de chicas que miraban con ilusión a la banda. Reían por lo bajo y cotilleaban mientras los veían de arriba a abajo, el interés de ellas venía de la vista y no el oído.

Comenzaron con una canción de ellos titulada _Under The Starry Sky._

Hubo aplausos apenas audibles en el bar. Las únicas emocionadas eran aquellas tres

chicas y una pareja que apenas comenzaba a prestarle atención a la banda.

Los muchachos se volteaban a ver de vez en cuando, perdiendo sus ánimos. Castiel fue el único que siguió adelante con positivismo y mantuvo a sus compañeros alejados de la idea de renunciar.

Decidieron tocar algo conocido después. La canción _Knocking on Heaven's Door_ comenzó a resonar por todo el bar, después la de _Cryin'_ , _Livin' on a prayer_ , y de nuevo regresaron con sus canciones; primero _Puppet, Hollywood Woman_ y _Angels of Sex._

Hubo un momento en que se metieron tanto dentro de sus canciones que ni siquiera les importaba ya si la gente los escuchaba o no. Entraron a un mundo que ellos mismos crearon llenos de sonidos y éxtasis. Terminaron la noche tocando _Mr Brownstone._

Una vez que regresaron al mundo real, incluso se dieron cuenta que había más gente en el lugar, todos observando a los cinco chicos. ¿En verdad era por ellos? Parecían cautivados.

Pronto el dueño del lugar los felicitó y les dijo animadamente que los esperaba mañana también.

—¿Qué hay de nuestra paga?—preguntó Nathaniel levantando una ceja.

—Les daré el dinero completo al final de la semana.—aseguró el hombre bigotón y gordo.

Ninguno de ellos renegó, pues creyeron en su palabra.

Salieron del bar con una enorme satisfacción, sintiendo que habían hecho un trabajo excelente.

—¿Qué quieren hacer? La noche todavía es joven.—preguntó Lysandro.

—Deberíamos hacer algo divertido...Hay que planear un asesinato o inventar una religión.—dijo el pelirrojo mientras saltaba hacia el cofre de un auto estacionado, de ese saltó a otro y a otro. Algo así como cuando era niño y brincaba de sillón en sillón, jugando a que el piso era lava.

—Tengo hambre.—dijo Armin ignorando completamente el comentario de Castiel con una mueca.—¡Vamos a McDonald's!

—Esas cosas están hechas de rata, ¿lo sabías?—dijo Castiel con una sonrisa.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no quieres ir?—preguntó el azabache.

—No, solamente era un dato curioso. Vamos, yo también tengo hambre.

Antes de que pudieran dar vuelta en la esquina, un chico no mayor que ellos y con una capucha gris se les acercó. Los chicos supieron muy bien lo que quería ese hombre.

—¿Qué tienes para ofrecernos?—preguntó Armin con media sonrisa al dealer.

—Ustedes digan y yo veré lo que puedo hacer.—dijo el chico de forma amable.—He tenido varios clientes que buscan cristal.

—No lo sé…No estoy en busca de algo tan duro.—dijo Castiel sintiéndose en una dulcería.—¿Qué me dices de ácido?

—Veinte dólares por píldora.

Castiel y Armin lo pensaron un momento. Estaban _muy_ cortos de dinero, pero vaya que era tentador. Al final cada uno compró dos píldoras. Una vez de nuevo en marcha hacia McDonald's, Castiel ofreció a sus colegas una píldora.

El primero en negarse fue Nathaniel, no tenía ganas de tener un viaje en estos momentos. Lysandro tampoco aceptó, pero Kentin parecía curioso.

—¿Cuáles son los efectos?—preguntó.

Armin y Castiel se miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Nunca has tenido un viaje?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

—No.

—Hermano, de lo que te estás perdiendo. Mira...cierra los ojos y saca la lengua.—dijo Armin y Kentin obedeció. Le puso la pequeña pildorita en la boca y esta se disolvió en la lengua del castaño.

—Si tienes un mal viaje, por favor no grites como si te estuvieran asesinando. Ya me pasó con Armin y no fue bonito...—comentó el pelirrojo con un muy mal recuerdo de esa experiencia. Los gritos desgarradores mientras se cubría su rostro con las manos es algo que en ocasiones le quita el sueño a Castiel hasta el día de hoy.

Pero Kentin apenas pudo escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. Las voces las escuchaba distorsionadas, los colores tan llamativos detrás de sus amigos eran impresionantes, y no podía ignorar la forma tan abstracta que estaban tomando los autos y árboles. Sus pupilas se volvieron enormes y una tonta sonrisa apareció en su rostro, todo era tan...gracioso.

Una vez en McDonald's, Nathaniel tuvo que ordenar por él, ya que el castaño no podía dejar de reírse cuando estuvo frente al que lo iba a atender.

—Le esperan doce largas horas...—dijo Lysandro sintiendo un poco de lástima por Kentin.

Cuando salieron de aquel lugar, Kentin se sentía con una energía de los mil demonios, quería saltar, correr, gritar, era un mundo totalmente diferente para él.

Había una fila de unas treinta y cinco personas esperando a poder entrar a un club. Kentin corrió hacia ellos, subiéndose al techo de una camioneta y llamando la atención de todos.

—¡Escuchen! ¡Esta noche soy el rey y puedo hacer lo que quiera!—algunos lo miraban intrigados y otros como si fuera un bicho raro.

—Por el amor de dios, alguien bájelo de ahí.—pidió Nathaniel con una voz martirizada.

Pero ninguno se movió, estaban más que fascinados por la actitud de Kentin. Incluso Lysandro sentía curiosidad en lo que iba a hacer.

—¡Todos levanten sus manos si están vivos!

El grupo de gente levantó las manos con una sonrisa y gritando de forma animada.

—¡Mentirosos de mierda!—gritó Kentin.—¡Ustedes son soldaditos de plástico en una sucia y diminuta guerra!

Entonces la banda entendió que el chico estaba teniendo un viaje que tenía que ver con su vida. Él desde un principio había dicho que su padre lo quería enviar a la guerra, que fuera un soldado. Ahora todo había tomado un aire un poco penoso y triste.

Siguió gritando incoherencias, hasta que terminó por caer estrepitosamente hacia atrás, abollando el techo de la camioneta y encendiendo la alarma. Lysandro y Castiel corrieron para recoger al chico y salieron huyendo de ahí.

* * *

Kentin se quedó en casa de Lysandro para que Castiel y Armin cuidaran de él. Ellos lo metieron en eso, que ahora afronten las consecuencias.

Así como había dicho el peliplata, fueron casi doce horas las que vivió de manera única el chico. Cuando se le pasaron los efectos juró que no lo volvería a hacer y que tendría más cuidado con lo que le ofrecían aquellos dos.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—le preguntó el albino al día siguiente.

—Con ganas de regresar al pasado y no haberlo hecho...es que Lysandro, ¡La hamburguesa me habló! Me dijo que no la comiera porque tenía a su esposa embarazada en casa, ¡¿Qué tan jodido es eso?!

A lo lejos Armin y Castiel se partían de la risa escuchando las anécdotas del chico.

Lysandro los fulminó con la mirada, pero no cesaron.

—Juro que no volveré a comer hamburguesas por un largo tiempo…

Les contó muchas de sus anécdotas en aquel universo paralelo, pero nunca habló de algo que tuviera que ver con soldados o guerra, tal vez porque no lo recordaba o simplemente no quería hablar de eso.

En el transcurso del día ensayaron y recibieron las usuales visitas de las hermanas, trayendo consigo dos cajas de pizza. Comieron y hablaron animadamente sobre su experiencia de ayer en el bar. Ellas los felicitaron y les desearon suerte para los próximos cuatro días.

—Deberían ir a vernos.—dijo Lysandro mientras le daba un leve apretón a la mano de Cheryl.

—Me encantaría.—dijo la albina con una hermosa sonrisa.

Cherry lo pensó por un momento. No les quería decir que no, ya muchas veces la habían invitado a lugares y nunca ha encontrado un tiempo libre. La carrera la estaba matando lentamente, era demasiado pesada. A sus casi veinte años de edad ya se sentía esclava del trabajo, necesitaba divertirse.

—C-claro, encontraré un tiempo libre y ahí estaré.

—Genial, nos encantaría tenerte ahí.—fue Kentin el que habló por todos.

Entonces Cherry observó fijamente al castaño, de una manera como si lo estuviera analizando. Se acercó un poco más a él, lo que lo hizo sentir nervioso. Los ojos de la pelirroja estaban muy centrados en los de él. Esto hizo que el corazón de Kentin latiera como loco, temiendo que ella pudiera escucharlo.

Ella rió por lo bajo.

—Has estado teniendo viajes, ¿eh?

—¿Q-qué?—preguntó desconcertado.

—Tus pupilas siguen dilatadas.—dijo ella, pareciéndole divertido el asunto.

Por supuesto que alguien que está las veinticuatro horas estudiando el cuerpo humano y sus comportamientos lo iba a notar de inmediato. Se sintió avergonzado ya que no quería darle una mala impresión a la chica.

—¿La señorita enfermera nos va a regañar cada vez que lo hagamos?—preguntó en forma de burla Castiel.

—No, todo lo contrario. Estoy a favor de ese tipo de cosas, aunque no debería—dijo esto último en un tono muy bajo y culpable.—Sé de primera mano los efectos que pueden causar, así que si sucede algo inusual no duden en llamarme.—observó una vez más los ojos de Kentin, esta vez sin analizarlos, simplemente los admiró.—Tienes muy bonitos ojos.

Él apartó el rostro sonrojado, a lo que Cherry rió divertida.

Siguieron ensayando por el resto de la tarde y en la noche regresaron al bar Mad Hatter.

Esa noche había más gente que la anterior y ahora les estaban prestando mucha atención a ellos. Winged Skull había causado una buena impresión en aquel lugar. La gente aplaudía y las chicas gritaban de la emoción al verlos. Eso subió el ego de todos ellos.

Cada noche había más gente, la tercera vez que tocaron ahí casi no había espacio para la gente, en la cuarta hubo casa llena y el lugar explotaba de gente, y en la quinta y última noche, incluso había gente parada afuera del bar para escucharlos.

En primera fila estaban las dos hermanas. Los llenaban de ánimos y gritos de emoción, fue una noche electrizante llena de sentimientos inexplicables causadas por las canciones. Pareció eterna, pero de una forma buena. Una eternidad que nunca se hubiera hecho monótona, sino llena de sorpresas y espontaneidad.

Cuando la noche terminó, los chicos fueron a hablar con el dueño del bar. Ahí se acabaron las sonrisas y comenzó la ira.

—¿¡A qué se refiere con que no nos va a pagar?!—demandó saber Nathaniel. Sabía que ese hombre no era de fiar.

Estaban en la parte trasera del bar, al aire libre, la noche era fría y apestaba el lugar, puesto que ahí era donde se juntaba toda la basura.

—¿Cómo quieren que les pague si por ustedes destruyeron el lugar?

Las personas se empujaban dentro del bar cuando Winged Skull tocaba. Muchas sillas y mesas se rompieron, sin mencionar botellas, vasos y tazas.

—Eso no fue nuestra culpa.—dijo molesto Lysandro.

—Claro que lo fue. No les pienso pagar nada.

En ese momento Castiel y Kentin se miraron el uno al otro, sabiendo mutuamente lo que estaban pensando. Ambos lo empujaron contra la pared con fuerza, sorprendiendo al dueño. Era muy obeso, por lo que les fue difícil retenerlo entre los dos. Lo que más ayudó fue la mirada asesina de Nathaniel, que lo dejó completamente helado.

—Nos va a pagar en este momento o cada vez que se vea en un espejo se acordará de nosotros.—lo amenazó el rubio.

Nathaniel podía ser muy intimidante cuando quería. Esa fachada de niño bueno escondía una persona completamente opuesta.

—Si...si me sueltan puedo ver cuánto traigo en mi billetera.

Kentin y Castiel se alejaron un poco de él. El hombre rebuscó en su bolsillo y abrió la cartera, sacando de ahí un par de billetes para dárselos a Castiel.

—¿¡Cien dólares?!—el pelirrojo lanzó los billetes a la cara del hombre.

—Eso es una quinta parte de lo que prometió.—dijo Armin rojo de la ira.

—L-lo siento, pero es lo único que tengo.

—Hijo de puta...—dijo Castiel entre dientes, pero finalmente dejó en paz a aquel culo gordo.—No vales ni nuestro tiempo. Vámonos.

Los cinco chicos se fueron de ahí furiosos. Ni siquiera se llevaron los cien dólares.

…

—¿Sucedió algo?—preguntó Cheryl al ver los rostros del grupo.

Ambas chicas los esperaron en la entrada del bar. Ninguno dijo nada, estaban demasiado molestos.

—No es nada, vamos.—dijo Nathaniel molesto.

Caminaron por las calles casi vacías. La albina se acercó a Lysandro, esperando a que si le preguntaba personalmente lo ocurrido, él respondería.

—Hay mucha basura disfrazada de persona en este mundo.—fue la respuesta de Lysandro.

Al final todos fueron a un club para tomar algo, esperando a que así pudieran relajarse. Una vez más calmados hablaron sobre lo que sucedió.

—Imbécil...—gruñó Cherry.—En verdad lo siento, si hubiera sabido lo idiota que era, nunca les hubiera dicho de aquel lugar.

—No es tu culpa, además, lo que en verdad importa es que hicimos felices a las personas del bar.

Este último comentario de Armin hizo pensar a la banda. Se estaban molestando por nada, pues lo que en verdad importaba era que a la gente le hubiera gustado su música, y vaya que la habían disfrutado.

Winged Skull había tenido éxito entre la gente de Los Ángeles y eso es lo que importa. Al final brindaron en nombre de la banda. Pasaron una linda velada a pesar de todo.

* * *

 **No hay nada peor que ver a una persona teniendo un mal viaje D:  
La moraleja de esto es: don't do drugs kids.  
En fin, gracias por seguir la historia y espero que les esté gustando :3**

 **SALUDOS!**


	7. Un gran salto para la banda

Fue impresionante la cantidad de personas que buscaron a Winged Skull días después de la presentación en el Mad Hatter. Todos en Los Ángeles querían a aquella banda en sus bares, pues cuando tocaban, los lugares se infestaban de gente. Winged Skull se convirtió en la banda callejera más buscada del lugar.

Una mañana de sábado el celular de Lysandro comenzó a sonar. Cuando contestó se sorprendió mucho al escuchar aquella propuesta.

—Me gustaría invitarlos a mi bar en Hollywood, mucha gente importante estará ahí.

—¿H-Hollywood?—Lysandro intentó no titubear.

Castiel escuchaba la llamada por un lado mientras desayunaba cereal. Casi se ahoga cuando escuchó "Hollywood". Tomó un poco de Jack Daniel's para aclararse la garganta.

—Así es, he escuchado que son muy buenos y me gustaría comprobarlo por mí mismo.

—Bueno, yo...—su cabeza se bloqueó, no supo qué decir, pero Castiel comenzó a articular "Di que sí" una y otra vez.—A la banda le encantaría estar ahí.—dijo lo más profesional posible.

—Formidable, mañana enviaré a mi chofer por ustedes a las dos p.m

—Gracias, aquí lo esperamos.—Lysandro apretó el botón rojo de su celular, acto seguido, Castiel lo abrazó por la emoción.

—¡Hermano, cada día somo más conocidos!—gritó a los cuatro vientos. Casi tira a Lysandro del sillón, pero logró sostenerse a duras penas.—Llamaré a Kentin y Nathaniel, tú busca a Armin.

El albino obedeció y se fue directamente a la cocina donde se encontraba el chico. Armin estaba con su celular en la oreja en total silencio. El teléfono marcaba, pero nadie contestaba, hasta que respondió la contestadora pidiendo que dejara un mensaje.

—Hola, Alex...habla Armin.—dijo un poco nervioso el azabache.—Espero que no estés molesto conmigo por haberlos abandonado de esa forma. En estos momentos estoy en Los Ángeles y aunque sea difícil de creer, estoy en la banda más famosa de aquí...Saluda a papá y a mamá por mí, y llámame en cuanto escuches esto. Te extraño, hermano.

Armin no se dio cuenta que Lysandro estaba ahí hasta que terminó su mensaje. Lo miró un poco sorprendido, pero después suspiró. Sabía que Lysandro no lo juzgaría por más patético que haya sonado aquel mensaje.

El albino decidió no hablar del tema, en cambio le dijo la noticia.

—Mañana iremos a un bar en Hollywood. Habrá mucha gente ahí.

—Genial, entonces debemos ensayar.—esto lo dijo sin muchos ánimos, algo muy raro en él, especialmente tomando en cuenta la situación.

Lysandro suspiró y se dirigió a la cochera para comenzar el ensayo. Armin se quedó por un momento ahí, pasando su celular de una mano a otra de manera pensativa. Tenía miedo de que lo odiara, que le guardara rencor y no lo quisiera volver a ver.

Tras unos minutos pudo dispersar sus pensamientos y emociones negativas. Tenía que concentrarse en el grupo. Siguió a Lysandro hasta la cochera.

Tiempo después llegaron Nathaniel y Kentin. Estaban nerviosos y al mismo tiempo emocionados. Por sus mentes pasaban muchas cosas; tal vez se convertirían en una leyenda desde mañana, tal vez algún hombre importante de alguna disquera estaría ahí, o tal vez estaban destinados a fracasar estrepitosamente.

—Me voy a desmayar cuando estemos ahí.—dijo Kentin nervioso.

—No te preocupes, llamamos a tu enfermera para que cuide de ti.—Castiel le guiñó un ojo y Kentin se sonrojó.

—No sé a qué te refieres.—alegó demencia.

—Si por azares del destino nos contratara una disquera, eso significa que tendríamos que dejar todo, ¿no? Eso incluye a las personas.—Armin no aportaba pensamientos positivos desde que hizo esa llamada, no lo podía evitar.

—Ey, seremos millonarios, podremos llevarnos a quien queramos.—Castiel puso su mano en el hombro del azabache. No tenía que decir su nombre en voz alta para saber que pensaba en Alexy.

Entonces las palabras que le dijo Castiel el día que escaparon le hicieron eco.

 _No es como si nos fuéramos a otro planeta. Una vez que seamos famosos te llevas a Alex de gira con nosotros._

Esas palabras lo reconfortaron una vez más, entendió que tenía que soportar por un tiempo la ausencia de su gemelo para después disfrutar una vida entera con él. No sería fácil, pero eran sacrificios que debían hacerse.

—Tienes razón.—dijo Armin sonriendo honestamente por primera vez en el día, no era su estilo desanimar gente, además tenían la presentación de su vida al día siguiente.

Ensayaron hasta desfallecer, pero en ningún momento desearon que se terminara aquel día. Se sentían preparados, iban a dar lo mejor de sí mismos.

* * *

Al día siguiente una muy amplia camioneta negra estaba parada frente a la casa de Lysandro.

—Buena suerte chicos.—dijo Leigh con una sonrisa.

Castiel se le acercó para darle un amistoso abrazo.

—De hecho, ayer tuvimos una muy seria plática y decidimos que tú vienes con nosotros.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—preguntó el hermano del peliplata.

—Necesitamos un manager y tú eres el indicado para esto.—explicó el pelirrojo.

—¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!

—Oh, claro que sí…

Y prácticamente lo secuestraron y lo metieron a la camioneta con ellos.

—Quiero que sepan que esto es muy poco profesional...—dijo molesto el mayor.

—Por favor Leigh, solamente por hoy.—pidió Lysandro.

Leigh suspiró sin tener de otra, no era como si pudiera bajarse de la camioneta andante sin salir herido. En el camino comenzó a hacerse la idea de que era el "manager" de Winged Skull. No se imaginaba a él mismo representando a una banda de rock.

Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver el lugar. En verdad era amplio, el lugar más grande en el que tocarían hasta ahora. Cientos de personas y un gran escenario listo para ser iluminado con la magia de Winged Skull.

El dueño del lugar les dio una cordial bienvenida y les invitó un trago. Después subieron al escenario, observando los rostros de las personas intrigadas. Se tardaron unos segundos en comenzar, pareciendo minutos enteros. Entonces finalmente Nathaniel golpeó tres veces las baquetas entre ellas y comenzaron a tocar como nunca. Estaban inspirados, perdidos de la misma forma en la que sucedió la primera vez que tocaron frente al público.

La gente del lugar parecía hipnotizada, algunos cerraban los ojos para dejarse llevar por el ritmo y la letra. Leigh observaba desde la parte más alejada del lugar. Podía escuchar a un par de hombres hablar sobre ellos, diciendo que serían una banda muy exitosa.

Al parecer todos en el lugar le podrían dar la razón a ese par. Nunca se había visto y escuchado algo igual. La hipnotizante voz de Lysandro, la forma única en la que tocaba Kentin, la fuerza de Nathaniel en la batería, la energía interminable de Armin y la pasión con la que tocaba Castiel. Todo eso convertía a Winged Skull en algo nunca antes visto.

Cuando terminaron, el lugar enloqueció. Gritos y aplausos que podían escucharse a cuadras y dejaron perplejos a los cinco miembros. Recibieron los elogios con un sentimiento cálido y al mismo tiempo electrizante. En cuanto Winged Skull bajó del escenario aquellos dos hombres se acercaron sin chistar.

—Buenas tardes, chicos.—dijo uno de ellos. Tenía un rostro amigable y una sonrisa carismática.—Tenemos una propuesta para ustedes.

—Creemos que su música es genial, si hicieran esa magia para nosotros podemos hacer un disco exitoso y mucho dinero. ¿Les interesaría sacar un álbum?—preguntó el otro hombre.

Y entonces los cinco chicos quedaron verdaderamente en shock. Por un momento creyeron que todos estaban alucinando, pero era real.

—N-nos encantaría.—dijo Nathaniel por todos ellos.

—¿Podemos hablar con el manager de la banda?—preguntó el de sonrisa carismática.

—Caballeros...—Leigh apareció detrás de ellos, tomando una pose profesional. Parecía ser un representante con experiencia, inspiraba confianza a aquellos dos hombres.

Leigh habló con el par de hombres lejos de la banda, después llegó más y más gente a hablar con él, dejando intrigados a los chicos.

—¿Qué creen que esté sucediendo allá?—preguntó Kentin con una combinación de emoción y nerviosismo.

—No lo sé, espero que algo bueno.—dijo Lysandro mientras observaba a su hermano con detenimiento.

Casi una hora después Leigh se acercó a los demás.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Nathaniel.

—Les acabo de conseguir un contrato para un disco y una gira por toda Norte América.

En ese momento sus corazones se detuvieron. Sintieron fuego en sus interiores, un fuego cálido que no los quemaba, pues ellos en estos momentos eran llamas inmensas que querían incendiar todo a su paso.

Comenzaron a gritar, a abrazarse, a correr. Castiel salió a las calles y comenzó a correr como un loco que escapó del manicomio. Saltó encima de los carros, la gente le gritaba e insultaba, pero el pelirrojo no podía escuchar nada más que su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

El sueño se estaba volviendo realidad. Primero América los conocería, después el mundo.

Los demás se reunieron con él, estaban igual de emocionados. Nunca creyeron poder llegar a producir su propio disco.

Si tan solo Castiel pudiera mostrarle esto a su 'yo' de once años…

Winged Skull estaba destinado a ser colosal.

* * *

Al álbum se le dio el nombre de _Ice and Fire_ y consistió de diez canciones:

 _1-Under the Starry Sky_

 _2-Puppet_

 _3-Hollywood woman_

 _4-Angels of sex_

 _5-Paper Soul_

 _6-Twenty Three Wishes_

 _7-Chocolate lips_

 _8-Apocalypse_

 _9-True love motel_

 _10-Sweet Chaotic Love_

Poco a poco el mundo comenzó a conocer a Winged Skull, personas pasaban por las calles y les pedían autógrafos o se tomaban fotos con ellos. Cada uno tenía su club de fans, pero las más acosadoras eran unas chicas llamadas Nina y Melody. Estaban obsesionadas con ellos y eran muy nefastas para los ojos de muchos. Ellas eran las más conocidas, pero en realidad eran cientas. Lysandro lo comparó cuando Dionisio llegó a Grecia, volviendo a las mujeres locas y haciendo orgías día y noche, haciéndose devotas, como si entregar sus cuerpos fuera el pase al cielo.

En estos momentos Winged Skull se encontraba en Nueva York, tenían algunos conciertos programados ahí, pero por el momento tenían una cita para una sesión de fotos. Sonaba aburrido pero tenían que hacerlo según Leigh. Serían unas semanas muy largas en esa ciudad.

La chica encargada de la sesión era una estudiante de fotografía con mucho talento. Tenía el cabello de un tono verde, amarrado en un chongo mal hecho y ojos de un azul muy profundo. Se veía joven, tal vez un poco menor que los chicos de la banda.

Su primera víctima fue Lysandro, al que le tomó infinidad de fotos en blanco y negro con poses "sensuales" El peliplata pensó todo el tiempo que era una pérdida de tiempo. Lo único que quería era estar con Cheryl. La había llevado a la gira, pero apenas tenían tiempo de estar juntos y eso le molestaba.

La sesión de Castiel fue más relajada, puesto que la chica lo había dejado tomarse las fotos con Demonio—amenazó a la banda que si su perro no iba de gira, él tampoco—. Eso le dio un aire de chico rudo, pero con un gran amor a los animales...las chicas lo amarían.

Después siguió Nathaniel y Kentin. No se quejaron, hicieron todo lo posible por salir bien en las malditas fotos y salieron prácticamente huyendo de ahí cuando terminaron...sólo quedaba Armin.

El azabache estaba tan entretenido jugando con su PSP que ignoró completamente a la fotógrafa. Ya casi no tenía tiempo de usarlo, lo disfrutaba cada momento que podía como si fuera la última taza de café en la tierra.

—Disculpa...—lo llamó, pero él no levantó la vista.—Necesito comenzar la sesión de fotos.

—Empieza con Castiel o tal vez Lysandro.

—Ya terminé con todos, sólo faltas tú.

—¿En verdad tengo que hacer esto?—dijo como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

—Te prometo que terminaré pronto—la chica se fijó en la pantalla de la consola—y así podrás seguir jugando Tales of Phantasia, si quieres puedo ayudarte con Dhaos, el jefe final.

Armin se sorprendió. La chica conocía el videojuego...eso no es común.

—¿Te gustan los videojuegos?—preguntó, esta vez observándola a ella, al fin fijando su vista en los ojos de ella. Eran bellos e incluso hipnotizantes.

—Claro, si hablamos de PSP amo Final Fantasy: Crisis Core, God of War y Monster Hunter.

Armin quedó boquiabierto. Nunca había conocido a una chica que le gustaran los videojuegos, ¡ni siquiera sus amigos sabían del tema!

—Eres impresionante.

Esto hizo que la chica soltara una carcajada.

—Oh, vamos, no es para tanto…

—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó totalmente interesado.

—Pamela...dime Pam.

* * *

 **Una nueva chica acaba de aparecer ¿un nuevo amor? ¿una chica más en la vida escandalosa del Rock? Eso se verá después ;D  
Los nombres de las canciones fueron inventadas por mí, cualquier parecido a una canción real es mera coincidencia :v**

 **SALUDOS!**


	8. Una modelo caótica

—Las ventas no van tan bien como quisiéramos, pero eso es normal.—explicó Leigh al grupo.

—¿A qué te refieres con que es normal?—preguntó su hermano menor.

—El álbum todavía no es tan conocido porque falta un video musical.

—Tiene sentido.—dijo Nathaniel sentado frente a su batería.—¿Cuándo comenzamos?

—Lo más pronto posible.—dijo el manager.

Leigh se encargó de que la disquera comenzara a actuar para dar comienzo al primer video musical de Winged Skull. _Hollywood Woman_ fue la canción que eligieron.

—Yo digo que debemos buscar una modelo para el video.—dijo Kentin. Hubiera amado proponer a Cherry como la chica, pero a diferencia de su hermana, ella se quedó en California para seguir estudiando.

—Eso suena bien, ¿pero dónde conseguimos una modelo?—preguntó Castiel.

—Pamela ha fotografiado a muchas chicas, tal vez ella nos pueda ayudar a contactar una.—últimamente Armin había hecho una estrecha amistad con aquella chica, estaba seguro que los ayudaría si se lo pedía.

La peliverde le envió inmediatamente a Armin fotos a su celular de unas cuantas modelos. Los chicos gustosos observaron a cada una.

Todas eran hermosas y no sabían a cuál de ellas escoger, hasta que Castiel propuso a una. Era rubia y de ojos azul verdoso. Simplemente hermosa y con un cuerpo excepcional.

—Si llamamos a esa chica para el video no creo que me pueda controlar…

Nathaniel apretó los puños y las mandíbulas cuando el chico dijo esto.

—Castiel...Es mi hermana.—dijo el rubio visiblemente molesto.

—¿¡Tienes una hermana?!—preguntó Lysandro sorprendido.

—Es mi melliza. Mi madre también fue modelo en su tiempo.

Y en ese momento Castiel quiso ser tragado por la tierra y ser escupido en China. No podía creer que se fijó en la versión femenina de Nathaniel.

—¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste?—preguntó Armin.

Nathaniel se encogió de hombros.

—No creí que fuera importante mencionarlo.

—¿Crees que quiera venir?—preguntó Kentin ignorando la falta de confianza de Nathaniel hacia el grupo.

—Supongo que sí, siempre y cuando Castiel esté alejado de ella diez metros en todo momento.

—Prometido.—dijo el pelirrojo.

Una vez que Nathaniel confió en su palabra, llamó a Amber. Ella aceptó gustosa y hasta un poco emocionada de conocer a los integrantes de Winged Skull...especialmente el guitarrista principal. El rubio tuvo que aguantar los impulsos de no amenazar a Castiel si se acercaba de más.

Al día siguiente llegó a Nueva York. No tenía el cabello largo como en la foto, pero la verdad era que se veía mejor aún con pelo corto. Se notaba que tenía un ego que llegaba hasta la luna y de regreso. Típico en modelos mimadas como ella.

Trataba a todos con la punta del pie, por lo que los chicos se arrepintieron inmediatamente de haberla llamado a ella. Les daba mala espina, especialmente a Kentin y Armin, aunque tuvieron que guardarse sus comentarios cuando el video comenzó a rodar. Sabía hacer su trabajo demasiado bien, luciendo belleza y una actuación natural.

El video trataba de la vida de una chica en Hollywood, la mayoría del tiempo estando en fiestas con amigos y amantes. Había escenas en las que Winged Skull aparecía tocando, pero en ningún momento se cruzaron con las escenas de la rubia.

Cuando terminaron el rodaje, todos se fueron al hotel. Lysandro pasó un tiempo de calidad con Cheryl, Armin salió a tomar algo con Pam, y Nathaniel y Kentin se quedaron hablando con algunos fans. Castiel por otro lado decidió tomar un baño caliente, no sin antes fumar un porro.

Disfrutaba mucho sentir el vapor en su piel, lo relajaba casi tanto como tocar su guitarra, especialmente ahora que se había fumado. Era una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo.

Minutos después salió del baño con una toalla amarrada en la cintura. Casi le da un infarto cuando vio a cierta chica rubia recostada en su cama de forma provocativa.

—Amber...—dijo él sorprendido.

—Hola, guapo.—le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa.

Castiel intentó no ver sus enormes senos que su escote apenas podían tapar. No quería tener problemas con Nathaniel.

—No deberías estar aquí.—él se cruzó de brazos, ni siquiera quería preguntar cómo logró entrar a la habitación.

—Descuida, mi hermano está demasiado ocupado con sus admiradoras. Ahora, ven y relájate aquí conmigo.—la rubia se levantó de la cama y tomó a Castiel por la mano, guiándolo hasta que se sentó en la punta de la cama. Ella quedó parada frente a él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó él haciendo su mayor esfuerzo de resistirse a la tentación. Era demasiado difícil.

—No te hagas el tonto, tú lo sabes bien.

En ese momento Amber se quitó la blusa y dejó al aire sus enormes pechos. Castiel no pudo dejar de mirarlos...demonios, cayó en la trampa. La rubia sonrió de forma victoriosa al ver la reacción del guitarrista.

Quería decirle que se fuera, tal vez si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos lo hubiera hecho..el problema es que no lo estaba y se estaba dejando llevar por todo. En un parpadeo, la chica ya estaba hincada frente a Castiel.

...Oh no.

De un tirón le quitó la toalla, dejando el miembro del chico al aire. Castiel tragó saliva con dificultad. Mierda, era la hermana de su amigo ¡La melliza!... pero no podía negarse a una buena noche de sexo.

La chica tomó el pene de Castiel entre sus manos. El pelirrojo ahogó un grito y apretó los puños, lo que le pareció divertido a ella. El miembro comenzó a alzarse en toda su gloria.

—Mierda...—dijo Castiel afligido.

—Shhh, relájate.

Amber comenzó a mover ambas manos de arriba a abajo, de abajo a arriba con extrema lentitud. Castiel intentaba inútilmente controlarse.

—Detente.—pidió, aunque deseaba todo lo contrario y desgraciadamente ella lo sabía.

—¿No te gusta que use mis manos? Está bien...usaré otra cosa.

—Hija de...—Castiel ahogó sus palabras cuando la chica lamió la punta de su pene.

Castiel había perdido el concepto de fuerza de voluntad. Soltó un gemido ronco, disfrutando de la lengua de aquella modelo. Después metió todo su pene a la boca de la chica, llegando hasta la base. Las caderas de Castiel comenzaron a seguir el vaivén de la boca de Amber, tomándola con la mano derecha de sus cabellos rubios.

Cerró el puño izquierdo, apretando las sábanas con fuerza y sintiendo que se vendría en cualquier momento, cuando de pronto…

—¿¡QUÉ MIERDA HACES CON MI HERMANA?!

—¡Nathaniel!—gritó Amber al mismo tiempo que se alejaba y cubría sus pechos.

¡Maldita sea!

Castiel se puso la toalla encima de sus partes privadas y se quedó ahí, sin poder moverse. Miró el rostro de ira del rubio, era aún peor que aquella vez en el bar Mad Hatter. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Castiel.

Estaba muerto. Su carrera como guitarrista terminó siendo más corta de lo que esperó. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que esos eran sus últimos momentos en la tierra…

* * *

Al día siguiente todos estaban desayunando en la habitación de Castiel, menos Nathaniel. Él estaba con su hermana en el lobby, listo para despedirla del lugar, pues tenía trabajo qué hacer en San Francisco. Al menos lograron terminar el video antes del incidente.

Armin y Kentin se burlaban del ojo morado que obtuvo Castiel la noche anterior, el pelirrojo no había dejado de tener un rostro de pocos amigos desde ese momento.

—La maldita zorra dijo que yo la había invitado.—dijo molesto, a lo que Armin estalló de la risa.

—No quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero se notaba a mil kilómetros de distancia que es una arpía.—dijo Kentin tratando de no reírse, pero con Armin por un lado era difícil.

Lysandro estaba al lado de Cheryl, la cual hablaba por teléfono con su hermana, pidiéndole un consejo para el enorme moretón en el ojo. La peliplata se dirigió hacia Castiel aún con su celular en mano.

—Cherry pregunta que en una escala del uno al diez, cuánto te duele

—Tres.—dijo Castiel de forma cortante.

Cheryl dio esa respuesta y se quedó callada por un segundo.

—Dice que dejes de ser un macho y di la verdad.

—...ocho.—terminó por admitir.

Armin, Kentin y Lysandro rieron. Cheryl siguió hablando y escuchando atentamente.

—Dice que debes de tomar dos tabletas de aspirina cada seis horas…¿Tienes problemas de visión, como visión borrosa, visión doble y sensibilidad incrementada a la luz?—la albina decía al pie de la letra lo que preguntaba su hermana.

—No, solo me duele alrededor.

Una vez más Cheryl sirvió de paloma mensajera y explicó aquello a la enfermera. Escuchaba atentamente lo que decía la chica, al final la albina agradeció y colgó el teléfono.

—Mantén la cabeza hacia arriba y ponte una bolsa de hielo, el ojo morado te durará por lo menos dos días.

Castiel chasqueó la lengua.

—Deberías pedirle disculpas.—comentó Lysandro.

—¿Demasiada cocaína en tu sistema? Yo no tengo razón para pedirle disculpas.—gruñó el pelirrojo.

—Deberías. Lo último que queremos es una relación tensa en la banda.—dijo Kentin esta vez tomando un aire más serio.

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta. Armin se levantó para abrir y soltó un "Oh" cuando vio a Nathaniel. El rubio pasó sin pedir permiso y observó a Castiel, específicamente su ojo morado.

—¿Podemos hablar?—preguntó Nathaniel.

Castiel asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación. Se quedaron en el pasillo, un poco alejados de todo. Mientras caminaban, Castiel pensó que tal vez Lysandro y Kentin tenían razón, Nathaniel no era alguien con quien se podía jugar y una mala relación es lo menos que necesitan.

—Nathaniel…

—Lo lamento, Castiel.

—¿Qué?—por un momento creyó haber escuchado mal.

—Lamento haberme puesto como un psicópata ayer...y por dejarte un moretón. Debí haber escuchado antes lo que sucedió, sinceramente te creo más a ti que a Amber, ella siempre ha sido un poco manipuladora. Lo siento, perdí la cordura y actué en vez de pensar.

 _¿Un poco manipuladora?_ quiso decir sarcásticamente, pero se guardó sus comentarios.

—No hay problema, sinceramente tu hermana me agarró desprevenido y…

—No quiero saber.—lo interrumpió una vez más.

Castiel rió.

—Por supuesto.

En ese momento Leigh apareció.

—Deberían ensayar, en unas horas tienen que presentarse.

Lo habían olvidado casi por completo, la banda Stars From Nightmare los había invitado para que abrieran su concierto. Era una banda muy conocida liderada por una chica, sólo esperaban que fuera una oportunidad para que más personas conocieran a Winged Skull.

* * *

 **Pinche Amber, llega a hacer de las suyas :v No quise hacer la escena tan larga ni explícita, porque sé que Amber no es la mejor opción para nuestro cabello de menstruación...o eso creo xD  
Es gracioso porque el del ojo morado debería ser Nathaniel...no me maten xDDD  
Por cierto, ¿A alguien le suena el nombre Stars From Nightmare? mwaahahahahhaa *se escuchan truenos y relámpagos***

 **SALUDOS!**


	9. Bow Bridge

**Aaaaaah definitivamente este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos de todo el fic :'D espero que les guste**

* * *

Las personas se volvieron locas al escuchar a Winged Skull, habían quedado fascinadas, incluso deseaban más de ellos, pero el show principal era de Stars From Nightmare.

Cuando la banda salió del escenario se toparon cara a cara con Stars from Nightmare.

—Hola.—dijo la vocalista de una manera muy dulce.—Hicieron un excelente trabajo.

Los chicos agradecieron.

—Me llamo Debrah; ellos son Dake, Viktor y Evan.—presentó a cada uno de los integrantes, parecían todos muy amables.

—Dios mío, hombre, ¿tu ojo está bien?—preguntó Evan a Castiel, a lo que él asintió de mala manera.

—No te preocupes, fue un pequeño accidente.—dijo, observando a Nathaniel de reojo.

—Yo creo que se ve bien, te da un toque de chico rudo y sensual.—dijo la vocalista, para después caminar hacia el escenario con los demás.—Espero verlos después, un gusto.

La banda de la chica salió del escenario, dando un espectáculo muy bueno. La voz de Debrah era muy dulce y afinada, pero definitivamente no le ponía tanta emoción como Lysandro. Muchos de ellos incluso llegaron a pensar que la noche había sido de Winged Skull.

Castiel por su lado había quedado maravillado con Debrah. Su cabello, sus profundos ojos, su hermosa y fina figura, además su voz y su sonrisa... Quería conocerla más.

Después del concierto conversaron un buen rato en un bar cerca del hotel, conociéndose un poco más. Nathaniel sintió un aire de falsedad por parte de la chica, le recordaba a su hermana, solamente diez veces peor. Lysandro notó la incomodidad del rubio y supo que había algo mal, aunque decidió no averiguar por el momento.

—¿En dónde es su próximo concierto?—preguntó Dake mientras bebía una Dos equis.

—Nebraska.—respondió Castiel.—¿Ustedes?

—Washington.—respondió la chica.—Aunque sería lindo hacer un concierto juntos algún día o un dueto para una canción.

—Sería genial.—respondió el pelirrojo con media sonrisa, Debrah le guiñó el ojo

—Lo pensaremos.—Nathaniel se unió a la conversación, por supuesto lo dijo de una manera fría, lo que incomodó a la banda de Debrah.

El ambiente se volvió un poco tenso, por lo que Armin aprovechó para hablar.

—Bueno, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para el vuelo, me iré a dormir.—y así Armin dejó aquel lugar prácticamente corriendo.

—¿Desde cuándo Armin se duerme temprano?—preguntó Kentin desconcertado.

—Sinceramente no creo que haya ido a dormir.—dijo Castiel teniendo una leve idea de lo que Armin planeaba hacer.

Siguió al azabache con la mirada hasta que desapareció. Se quedó unos momentos pensando en él, hasta que una dulce y femenina voz comenzó a susurrarle cosas provocativas en el oído. Le puso la carne de gallina y sintió su calor corporal subir en cuestión de segundos.

Sí...definitivamente quería conocer a Debrah mucho mejor.

* * *

Armin llegó jadeando al estudio de fotografía justo a tiempo. Estaban a punto de cerrar el lugar cuando Pamela se sorprendió al verlo.

—¿Armin?—preguntó confundida.

—¡Hola!—dijo tratando de mantener una sonrisa, pero no lo logró. Recargó sus manos en sus rodillas, corrió lo que nunca había corrido en su vida.—Por si no lo has adivinado, vine a verte.—dijo jadeante.

—¿Y no pudiste esperar a mañana?—preguntó divertida.

—No, dentro de unas horas me voy a Nebraska.

Y la sonrisa desapareció lentamente.

—Oh…Entonces vienes a despedirte.

—Algo así, si no tienes algo que hacer podríamos ir a caminar o algo...—Esto lo dijo un poco titubeante debido a que un nudo se formó en su estómago.

La verdad es que Pamela tenía muchas cosas que hacer, tenía que editar varias fotos y enviarlas a su jefe, ¡pero a la mierda todo eso! Quería pasar tiempo con aquel chico. Se sentía tonta por haberse fijado en un rockero, algo tan típico en las chicas, pero él era especial, no era egocéntrico ni tenía aires de grandeza. Era un chico común y corriente con un talento excepcional.

—Sería estupendo.—dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.

Caminaron por el central park. El lugar era muy bonito de noche, a pesar de estar carente de estrellas gracias a la inmensa cantidad de luces y smog. No hablaron en todo el trayecto, por lo que el pelinegro decidió comenzar con un tema de conversación.

—¿Te gusta nuestra música?—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y se dio una cachetada mental por eso. Seguro iba a pensar que era un egocentrista.

—Me encanta.—admitió.—aunque sólo he podido escuchar las que pasan en el radio. No tengo dinero para comprar el disco.

La situación económica de la chica estaba por los suelos. Vivía en un departamento en el que apenas cabía ella, una computadora y una cama, su dieta estaba basada en sopas instantáneas y café de máquina.

—En ese caso...—Armin sacó sus audífonos y los puso cuidadosamente en los oídos de la chica. Puso su canción favorita del disco: "Sweet Chaotic Love"—Por lo menos tienes que escuchar esta, es la que más disfruto tocar.

Pamela se quedó callada, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la canción. Hacía pequeños movimientos con la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y algunas veces una sonrisa casi invisible aparecía en su rostro. Una vez que terminó, le regresó los audífonos a Armin.

—¿Te gustó?—preguntó.

—Dios mío...fue...es...—las palabras no salían, no había ninguna para describirla, por lo que hizo la pantomima con sus dedos de una explosión en su cabeza.

Armin rió halagado, le gustaba que fuera tan sincera, no como las groupies que sólo les daban la razón en todo para poder conseguir una noche de sexo con ellos. Ella no era así, lo sabía y estaba seguro que no encontraría a alguien como ella en ninguna parte.

—Amé cada parte de ella, especialmente el final con la guitarra, parecía molesta, como si no quisiera que la canción terminara.

—¡Exacto!—dijo él.—quisiera romper esa canción en pedazos y amar cada parte de ella por toda la eternidad.

—Que poético.—se burló ella.

Se miraron a los ojos de una manera que nunca antes habían experimentado. Él hubiera amado quedarse así para toda la eternidad, pero para su desgracia, ella apartó la vista demasiado pronto con seriedad.

Pam fijó su vista en las manos de él, pues si sus ojos se hubieran encontrado un segundo más con los de Armin, se hubiera puesto a llorar. No quería que se alejara, daría lo que fuera para que se quedara con ella.

—Linda pulsera.—dijo ella.

Era una pulsera azul con blanco. La había visto antes, al parecer nunca se la quitaba.

—Me la regaló mi gemelo.—respondió él con media sonrisa.

Ella de forma inconsciente tomó una de las cuentas blancas entre su pulgar e índice de forma cuidadosa, por alguna razón tenía curiosidad de tocarla.

—Alexy.—respondió ella. Ya había hablado sobre él y sabía que no era un tema con el que se sintiera cómodo.

Armin observó los dedos de Pamela sin responder, jugueteaba con la pulsera de una manera cuidadosa, como si estuviera hecha de porcelana. Entonces el pelinegro entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, sintiendo su fría y suave mano.

El chico había estado con demasiadas mujeres, hizo con ellas cosas que hasta los actores porno envidiarían, pero ninguna de esas cosas lo llenó tanto como aquel leve roce de la mano de Pamela, sintió sensaciones inexplicables. Sujetar su mano era como sujetar la cosa más delicada del mundo, esperando a poder atesorarla por siempre.

Exploró con su pulgar la palma de la chica, siendo consciente de su pesada respiración. ¿Estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él?

Pamela por su parte se vio atrapada en un trance. Estaba segura que Armin había usado un hechizo, magia negra, un jutsu, ¡algo! Eso no era normal. Se sintió como una presa siendo paralizada por un peligroso depredador...y se sentía increíble.

Armin comenzó a acercarse al rostro de la peliverde lentamente, una vez que estuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios, ella se alejó, dejando a Armin completamente desconcertado.

Pamela no podía permitir que eso sucediera, si lo hacía, terminaría con el alma hecha pedazos al día siguiente que se fuera.

Siguieron caminando, pero a pesar de haber sido rechazado brutalmente no le soltó la mano y ella no renegó. Llegaron al lugar favorito de Pamela.

—The Bow Bridge.—dijo ella aminorando la tensión entre ellos.

Se quedaron justo a la mitad del puente, se recargaron en el barandal y observaron el oscuro lago que parecía ser de tinta en vez de agua.

—Aquí filmaron unas partes de la tercera película de Spiderman.—habló ella.

Armin observó el lugar con mayor detenimiento. Era cierto. Se trataba de la parte en la que Mary Jane terminó con Peter Parker justo después de haberle pedido matrimonio...malditas películas dramáticas. En momentos así, pensar en escenas como esas sólo provocaban un malestar terrible.

—Tobey Maguire siempre será el mejor Spiderman.—dijo Armin poniendo su vista de nuevo en el lago, tratando de deshacerse del dolor en su pecho que quemaba tanto como si tuviera un encendedor por dentro.

—Estoy de acuerdo, aunque prefiero mil veces los cómics que las películas.

El pelinegro sonrió, además de jugar videojuegos leía cómics. Pam era perfecta.

Armin sacó su celular con el nerviosismo de saber la hora. Guardó su celular y la chica lo observó detenidamente.

—¿A qué hora te vas?—preguntó ella con miedo de saber la respuesta.

—En tres horas.

Pamela se estremeció. Tomó aire y se armó de valor para decir aquellas palabras que estaban atoradas en su pecho.

—No te vayas...—pidió ella en una voz temblorosa y apenas audible. Una petición extremadamente estúpida e imposible, pero tenía que hacerlo o de otro modo hubiera estallado.

Armin sintió un cosquilleo por esas palabras. Quisiera poder hacer eso, pero tenía que ir con la banda. Al fin estaba cumpliendo su sueño que se había planteado desde niño, no podía quedarse...pero podía haber otra solución, una solución que llenó de esperanzas al chico.

—Ven conmigo.

Eso tomó desprevenida a la peliverde.

—¿Qué?

Armin la tomó por las muñecas y la acercó a él.

—Ven conmigo, acompáñame en mi gira.

—N-no puedo hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no? Lysandro lleva a Cheryl a todas partes y estoy seguro que Kentin se llevará a Cherry también, aunque tenga que atarla de manos y pies...pero eso es punto y a parte. Ven conmigo.—Repitió en tono de súplica observándola directamente a los ojos.

—Pero no puedo dejar todo en una noche.

—Yo lo hice y creeme que no es tan malo como lo dicen. ¿Cuánto te pagan? Haré que Leigh te contrate como la fotógrafa personal de Winged Skull, si te preocupa el dinero haré que te paguen el triple, no te faltará nada, lo juro.

De hecho ni siquiera le pagaban, tenía que hacerlo porque la universidad la envió.

—Armin…

—Por favor Pam, no me quiero separar de ti.

Esto último hizo que los ojos de ella se llenaran de lágrimas. ¿Qué era lo que en realidad la detenía? No tenía familia en Nueva York, mucho menos un buen lugar en el cual vivir. Amaba la fotografía y si Armin podía ayudarla eso sería perfecto, además, estaría con Armin sin el miedo de separarse, ¿qué más podía desear?

Armada de valor, asintió.

—E-está bien, iré por mis maletas.—dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Maldita sea ¿Por qué quería llorar? Armin iba a pensar que es una ridícula.

Todos esos pensamientos se fueron al olvido cuando él le plantó un beso. Fue un beso desesperado y al mismo tiempo tierno, ella correspondió con la misma pasión, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico.

Bajo la luz de la luna en Bow Bridge fue cuando la historia entre ellos dos comenzó…

* * *

 **Ay qué romántico ^3^ Me encantó escribir esto como no tienen una idea xD**

 **Por cierto...sí. Evan. Ya lo agregué porque lo Hamo :v La cosa es que aquí no está relacionado con los gemelos de ninguna manera. Solamente un pobre diablo más en la industria del rock...pero eso no quiere decir que Kentin lo ignore 7u7 ya veremos que pasa.**

 **SALUDOS!**


	10. Baño caliente

La gira había ido de maravilla, todos los que fueron a un concierto de Winged Skull salieron con enorme felicidad y deseos de más. El video musical obtuvo millones de visitas en poco tiempo y la gente en todas las televisoras hablaban de ellos. Cada uno comenzó a tener un grupo de fans que crecía con el paso de los días. Algunas amaban al rudo de Castiel, otras al caballero de cabello plateado, al misterioso Nathaniel, al gracioso y carismático Armin o el chico bueno de la banda. Winged Skull en tan pocos meses había ganado mucha fama.

Cuando regresaron a Los Ángeles después de haber terminado su gira, decidieron hacer lo que cualquier estrella de Rock haría: Gastar su dinero en lo primero que vieran.

Además de gastarlo en alcohol, drogas y mujeres, cada uno se compró casas y autos, al fin comprendieron la vida de los millonarios. Lysandro comenzó a vivir con Cheryl en una gran casa; Armin hizo lo mismo con Pam, pero la única diferencia es que su hogar tenía temática de videojuegos, películas y cómics. De vez en cuando Castiel iba a visitarlo para jugar Guitar Hero como en los viejos tiempos.

Todos pensaron en lujos y gastos. Kentin por su parte, tenía otros asuntos pendientes.

En una tarde nublada, con una enorme gabardina, un sombrero y lentes oscuros, fue a la facultad de medicina. Últimamente la gente se volvía loca cada vez que se encontraban con uno de los miembros, y lo último que el castaño quería era hacer un escándalo.

Los estudiantes con sus batas blancas comenzaron a salir del plantel, eran cientos pero Ken pudo encontrar fácilmente a Cherry. La única que deslumbraba entre todos, aquella chica con cabello de fuego y ojos hipnotizantes.

Al igual que todos los demás, Cherry no reconoció a Kentin, por lo que él la tomó del brazo una vez que pasó a su lado. Por un momento reaccionó asustada, pero después sonrió y se tranquilizó.

—Hola.—dijo ella sin quitar su sonrisa y de manera aliviada.

Él sonrió de igual manera, al fin la volvía a ver después de tanto tiempo. Tenía ganas de abrazarla, cargarla y darle vueltas, demostrarle cuánto la había extrañado, pero se contuvo.

—Lamento si te asusté.—dijo apenado.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que debes esconderte de la gente ahora. Debe ser difícil.

—Nunca había recibido tanta atención en mi vida, y debo decir que extraño ser invisible.

—Tú nunca fuiste invisible.—al menos no para ella.

Truenos comenzaron a resonar por todo el lugar. Observaron el cielo, cada vez era más gris y relámpagos comenzaron a iluminar todo el lugar. Cuando menos se lo esperaron, una inmensa cantidad de lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos. Se empaparon en cuestión de segundos. Ninguno de los dos traía paraguas, lo único que podían hacer era reírse.

—Deberíamos buscar un techo.—el sonido de la lluvia ahogaba las palabras de Kentin, por lo que prácticamente tuvo que gritar.

—¿Qué?—preguntó ella sin poder entenderle, por alguna razón le estaba dando un ataque de risa.

Kentin la tomó de la mano ambos corrieron hasta una tienda cerca de la universidad. Estaba cerrada, pero se resguardaron debajo del techo de la entrada. Él se quitó los lentes oscuros para verla mejor y también el sombrero, ella rió de nuevo.

—Mira que mojado estás.—dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por los castaños cabellos del chico.

—Deberías verte, estás peor que yo.

Rieron de nuevo, como dos niños sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Cuando la lluvia terminó, salieron de su guarida y comenzaron a caminar por las calles.

—¿Dónde vives?—preguntó él.

—A unas cuantas cuadras, aunque no tengo prisa. Desde que Cheryl se fue de la casa, me siento un poco sola. Pero al menos Laika se quedó conmigo.—mencionó con una sonrisa a su Saluki.

Kentin se imaginó a Cherry completamente sola en su hogar cuando todos los demás se fueron por todo el país de gira. Ahora estaban de regreso, pero la soledad se quedó. Debía ser duro.

—¿Qué tal la gira?—preguntó la chica para cambiar el tema tan tenso.

—Bien, en verdad fue algo inimaginable. No te imaginas todas las cosas que pasaron…

—Puedo darme una idea después de lo que sucedió con Castiel, Nathaniel y su melliza.

—Es cierto que te llamaron por teléfono.—rió al recordarlo. Era realmente cómico recordar el rostro molesto de Castiel con un ojo morado.—Pero no solamente eso. También abrimos el concierto para Stars From Nightmare.

—¡Oh! He escuchado hablar de ellos, pero los prefiero a ustedes.—dijo con una sonrisa inocente.—¿Son buenas personas?

—Sí, o al menos el baterista. Hice muy buena amistad con Evan. Pudimos entendernos muy bien.

—Me alegro.

—Lamento que te hayamos dejado aquí.

—Por favor, no lo lamentes.—su voz se tornó sorprendida, casi indignada.—Yo tenía que quedarme aquí por mis razones y ustedes se fueron por las suyas. Lo importante es que ustedes estén disfrutando la vida que les espera. Si ustedes son felices, yo lo seré.

Kentin sintió que su corazón latía con más fuerza gracias a sus palabras.

—Tienes un gran corazón.—dijo él con sinceridad, observándola fijamente.—Me alegro haberme enamorado de ti.

Ella dejó de caminar, observando al chico que tenía por un lado. Nunca se hubiera esperado eso.

Kentin se vio obligado a dejar de caminar también. Oh, no, lo había arruinado, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué sucede?—toda su seguridad se fue al caño, titubeó al hablar y tragó saliva con fuerza. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero no precisamente por el frío.

La verdad es que a ella también le gustaba Kentin...mucho, pero tenía miedo de desconcentrarse de sus estudios gracias a eso. No podía darse el lujo de caer a los pies de un chico cuando la medicina era su meta.

—No lo estás.—dijo tratando de sonar convencida, pero su voz sonó tan temblorosa como la de él.—Tú eres un famoso, debes estar con alguna modelo, cantante...alguien importante.

Kentin rió entre dientes y finalmente se calmó. Ella estaba más nerviosa que él, sorprendentemente.

—Tú eres importante, _muy_ importante.

Comenzó a acercarse a ella, si no hubiera sido por el maldito carro que pasó por un lado, la hubiera besado. Gracias a un charco que estaba al lado, terminaron empapados otra vez. Cherry alzó un poco los brazos, observando su uniforme blanco totalmente manchado de agua enlodada.

—Lo que me faltaba.—la pelirroja resopló. Observó a Kentin que tampoco parecía nada feliz con lo que acababa de suceder.—Vamos a mi casa, nos secaremos allá.

Caminaron algunas calles y llegaron a la casa de Cherry.

No hablaron más del tema, de hecho no hablaron hasta que lo invitó a pasar a su sala.

—Iré por unas toallas.—dijo ella y fue a su habitación a paso rápido.

Kentin sintiendo su ropa pesada por el agua, se quitó la gabardina y después su playera negra, dejando su torso desnudo.

Cherry al regresar con el chico se frenó en seco, observando descaradamente el perfecto cuerpo del castaño.

—¡Puta madre!—maldijo molesta mientras señalaba sus abdominales.—¿Es en serio? Pareces recién salido de Photoshop.

—¿Quieres que me ponga la camisa de nuevo?

—¡Claro que no!

Kentin sonrió avergonzado, estaba conociendo una parte de Cherry muy tierna. Se veía hermosa sonrojada.

Ella se acercó para entregarle la toalla, estaba temblorosa, tal vez por el frío o el simple hecho de que tenía a pocos metros a un hombre creado por las manos de los mismísimos dioses.

Una vez que Cherry se acercó lo suficiente, Kentin la tomó firmemente por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Ella tiró las toallas torpemente al suelo. La miró ferozmente para después estampar sus labios en los de Cherry. Sorprendida se quedó tan quieta como una estatua. Tardó un poco en regresarle el beso.

Kentin sintió que tal vez la estaba forzando a hacer algo que no quería. Intentó separarse, pero ella lo trajo de nuevo hacia sí para besarlo con más intensidad. Él soltó un gruñido desde su garganta ante aquella acción tan placentera.

Intensificaron el beso, volviéndolo hambriento y lleno de pasión. Nunca creyó que se sentiría tan bien besar a Ken. Se sentía más que bien, de no ser porque Cherry estuviera siendo sostenida por los brazos del chico, se hubiera desplomado.

Se separaron lentamente, ella miró los ojos de él con admiración. Había caído ante aquel hombre, como un cordero aceptando su destino de ser devorado por el lobo, sabiendo que no hay otra salida. Al diablo todo, el universo le estaba dando la oportunidad de estar con Kentin y ella no la iba desperdiciar. Se odiaría por toda la vida si dejaba pasar la ocasión.

—¿Sabes? Seguramente nos resfriaremos gracias a la lluvia.—dijo en un suspiro tras romper el beso, trataba desesperadamente recobrar un poco de oxígeno.

—¿Qué propone, enfermera?—preguntó para después besar su cuello lenta y tortuosamente.

—Un baño caliente podría ayudar…

—¿Quieres bañarte?—preguntó él entre los besos.

—Bañarnos.—lo corrigió.

Kentin por fin dejó el cuello de la pelirroja en paz. Sintió como el calor subía a su cabeza, después de todo seguía siendo aquel tímido niño de siempre. Buscó seguridad en sí mismo. No es como si fuera la primera vez que se fuera a bañar con una chica, pero ninguna de esas chicas se podía comparar a Cherry.

—Me parece bien.—carraspeó un poco, intentando sonar seguro.

Ella lo guió hasta la regadera. Encendió la llave y el vapor del agua caliente comenzó a esparcirse por todo el baño.

Kentin se quitó sus botas y después los calcetines, después se deshizo de los pantalones con toda la naturalidad del mundo, quedando solamente en boxers.

Entonces a Cherry le entró la inseguridad y muchas dudas. ¿Cómo había terminado ahí con el bajista de Winged Skull? Seguramente ella no era nada comparada con todas las chicas que conoció en el tour, se sentía como una burla. Tal vez no eran ciertas las palabras de Kentin, tal vez sólo dijo eso para poder tener sexo con ella. ¿Kentin podría hacer algo así? No estaba segura.

Se sentó en el piso del baño y se cubrió el rostro con las palmas de sus manos. Kentin se acercó a ella preocupado.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? De todas las modelos y chicas lindas que has conocido, ¿por qué estás con una fea y tonta como yo?

—¿Qué?—esas palabras le llegaron por sorpresa.—¿De verdad acabas de decir eso?—Kentin retiró las manos de Cherry para poder verla a los ojos, se le estaban llenando de lágrimas.—Mírame. Eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida, no te puedes comparar a las demás porque no te llegan a los talones. Eres muy inteligente, nunca juzgas a la gente por su apariencia, amas ayudar a los demás...eres simplemente perfecta para mí, desde el primer momento en el que te vi entrar a la cochera de Lysandro me perdí en tu mirada. Por favor, _nunca_ vuelvas a decir esas cosas delante mío.

La mirada de Kentin era sincera, tan sincera como nunca antes. Antes de que Cherry pudiera replicar de alguna otra cosa, el castaño la besó de forma hambrienta una vez más. La pelirroja no pudo hacer nada, solamente disfrutar del beso. Él se levantó del suelo, jalando consigo a la chica. Confió en sus palabras y se dejó llevar por el momento.

El castaño comenzó a desabotonar la blusa enlodada de ella, y después el pantalón. La pelirroja ayudó al castaño con la tarea y se desabrochó el brasier, dejando al aire sus pechos de tamaño realmente considerable. Justo después se quitó la última pieza que la cubría. Cuando se dio cuenta, Kentin ya se había quitado los boxers.

Él la observaba detalladamente, asegurándose de ver cada centímetro de la piel de ella. Cherry entró a la regadera y él la siguió. Ambos se colocaron bajo el chorro de agua caliente, disfrutando el calor del vapor. Kentin entrelazó sus manos con las de ella y la empujó delicadamente contra la pared. La proximidad fue tanta que Cherry pudo sentir cada parte del cuerpo de Kentin.

Empezó a besar su cuello, para después trazar un camino hasta sus senos, comenzó a lamer, besar y morder cada parte de ellos. Las rodillas de la pelirroja flaquearon y se desplomó. Si Kentin no la hubiera sostenido a tiempo, hubiera caído al suelo como muñeca de trapo.

El peso de la chica en los brazos de él fue simplemente placentero. La erección de Kentin comenzó a hacerse cada vez más y más notable. Cherry se mordió el labio al ver aquello, nunca había sentido tantas ganas de ser penetrada como en esos momentos. Una vez que la punta del pene estaba en la entrada de ella, por algún milagro del cielo, las neuronas volvieron a trabajar en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

—E-espera.—pidió entre jadeos.—No...podemos...no quiero quedar embarazada.

Tanta calentura que habían olvidado la protección, y claro que la señorita enfermera tenía que ser responsable, especialmente en ese sentido.

Genial...lo que faltaba. Kentin no era como Castiel que cargaba condones a cada lugar que fuera, pero debería comenzar a hacerlo. El problema es que ya no podía detenerse, ya no podía controlar sus acciones ni pensamientos, si no la penetraba, moriría.

—Tenemos que…

Kentin la calló con un beso. Su lengua se introdujo en la boca de ella y Cherry volvió a caer en el deseo...Para eso existían las píldoras del día después.

El castaño la alzó como si pesara menos que una pluma y por fin entró en ella, sintiendo la calidez de Cherry alrededor de él. La chica trató de ahogar los gemidos, pero le fue imposible. Cherry rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y él la penetró con más profundidad. Comenzó a gemir con cada embestida que le daba, cada vez más fuerte, rápido y duro.

Unas rápidas embestidas más y eso fue todo. La profunda excitación de ambos los llevó al orgasmo más rápido de lo que hubieran esperado. Kentin se corrió dentro de ella y el líquido blanco bajó libremente por sus muslos. Ambos cayeron al piso de la regadera completamente exhaustos. El agua caliente seguía cayendo encima de ellos. Kentin recargó su cabeza en el pecho de ella, sintiendo tranquilidad al escuchar los fuertes latidos de Cherry.

Las fantasías y sueños de Kentin eran nada comparadas con la realidad. No le molestaría poder despertar a lado de ella todos los días, poder hacer esto cada vez que quisieran. Pero un paso a la vez...al menos podía disfrutar este momento y desear que durara para siempre.

* * *

 **...¿Qué les puedo decir? xD No sirvo para escribir estas cosas, lmao. Aún así espero que les haya gustado y que no me odien por ser tan patética :'D**

 **SALUDOS!**


	11. Blood Sweat & Tears parte 1

El flash de la cámara iluminaba toda la habitación. Pamela cambiaba de ángulo por cada foto que tomaba, y aunque Armin no se movía de la cama, para ella era fascinante. Él estaba recostado, con una botella de Jack Daniel's por un lado, ya estaba acostumbrado a que su novia sacara la cámara para tomar "fotos espontáneas"

—Probemos algo diferente...—dijo la peliverde con la cámara en mano. Se había vuelto una obsesión para ella tomarle fotos a aquel chico.—Quítate la camisa.—no había necesidad de aquello, pero moría por ver su piel.

—Tú primero.—dijo él de manera juguetona.

Ella se mordió el labio de una manera sexy. Dejó su cámara en el buró y gateó por la cama hasta llegar al pelinegro. Se sentó encima de él y lo miró de una manera feroz.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzaron a besarse, sus lenguas jugueteaban de manera frenética. Cuando se separaron para poder desvestirse, el celular de Armin comenzó a sonar con la tonada de _Duel of the Fates_ de Star Wars.

Armin suspiró con pesadez, Pam se quitó de encima y le pasó su celular de mala gana.

—Espero que esto sea de vida o muerte.—respondió Armin frustrado.

— _Te veo en casa de Castiel en diez minutos._ —fue la sencilla contestación de Leigh para después colgar.

Armin observó a Pamela fijamente, ella se estiró en la cama como si no le diera importancia a aquella corta llamada.

—Lo entiendo, ve.

El pelinegro se levantó con pesadez, no sin antes plantarle un dulce beso en sus labios prometerle que se iban a divertir mucho cuando regresara.

* * *

Todos se llevaron una hermosa sorpresa cuando encontraron a Debrah ahí. Estaba sentada en la piernas de Castiel como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, y al parecer al pelirrojo no le importaba mucho.

Los cuatro miembros y el manager observaban incómodos esto. Ni siquiera se sentaron, se quedaron parados con los brazos cruzados frente a la parejita.

—¿Para qué nos llamaste?—preguntó Nathaniel con frialdad.

—Les traigo una noticia que amarán, ¿no es así gatito?—preguntó Debrah con una voz aguda, a lo que Castiel asintió.

Gatito...¿¡Gatito?! ¿¡Desde cuándo Castiel deja que lo llamen con apodos tan estúpidos?!

—¿De qué se trata?—preguntó Kentin.

—Winged Skull fue invitado al evento Blood Sweat & Tears.—explicó Leigh yendo al grano.

Hubo un silencio brutal en la sala de Castiel. Blood Sweat & Tears era el evento de rock más importante del año. Todas las bandas más destacadas se presentaban y miles de personas de todo el mundo iban solamente para verlos.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto?—preguntó Armin sin aire.

—No, ustedes al igual que Stars From Nightmare fueron invitados.—explicó Debrah con una sonrisita.

—¿Y en dónde va a ser el evento?—preguntó Lysandro. Cada año era un lugar diferente en el que se presentaban.

—Inglaterra.—respondió la castaña.

Sintieron sus corazones latir a mil por hora. Apenas llevaban un poco más de medio año de ser conocidos, esto era un paso muy grande. Era imposible de creer que la gente los quisiera en aquel evento tan importante.

—Tenemos un par de meses para prepararnos.—anunció el manager.—Esto será grande.

* * *

El tiempo pasó tan rápido como un rayo. Ensayaron como nunca, estuvieron en contacto con otras bandas famosas, la publicidad explotó y los fans morían de ganas de ver Winged Skull en escena.

Una vez en el aeropuerto y listos para partir, la banda se encaminó hacia el avión por la pista. No supieron cómo ni en qué momento, pero los fans ya se encontraban corriendo hacia ellos antes de que pudieran abordar.

Los hombres altos y fornidos de seguridad intentaron detener inútilmente a la horda de chicas que estaban encima de los integrantes del grupo. Incluso atacaron a Cheryl, Cherry y Pam, quienes fueron jaladas lejos de los chicos para que no interfirieran.

—¡Lysandro, te amo!—gritó Nina, la líder del club de fans. Saltó hacia el vocalista y se colgó de su cuello. Le plantó un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios y Cheryl perdió la cabeza.

Nathaniel tuvo que detenerla antes de que se le fuera encima a la rubia, pero era difícil tomando en cuenta que tenía a diez chicas más encima de él, incluyendo a la loca de Melody.

Fueron los peores diez minutos de su vida, se sintieron en una película de zombies a punto de ser las víctimas.

Una vez dentro del avión y totalmente a salvo, los chicos tomaron un respiro.

—Están locas.—dijo Kentin jadeante, casi le arrancan la playera.

—Necesitarán más seguridad anti-zorras. Anota eso en tu libreta Leigh.—dijo molesta Pamela, era increíble que una mocosa estúpida casi la tira para poder abrazar a Armin.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta.—dijo el azabache para después sentarse en uno de los cómodos sillones del avión.

Cada uno tomó asiento para el despegue y se relajaron un rato.

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir.—dijo Nathaniel a Cherry.

—Sólo son un par de semanas, aparte traje mis libros para poder estudiar mientras estoy fuera.

—Tómate un descanso, por lo menos estas semanas despeja tu mente la universidad.—le dijo Armin.

—Tal vez lo haga.—Cherry le dio un apretón a la mano de Kentin.

Hasta el fondo del avión se encontraban Cheryl y Lysandro. Ella observaba las por la ventanilla con los brazos cruzados y los labios apretados.

—¿Estás molesta?—preguntó el vocalista.

—No contigo.—por fin lo miró a los ojos.—Odio que tengan tan poco respeto; me volteo un segundo y ya te quieren desnudar.

—Todo esto no terminó siendo como yo lo esperaba.—admitió Lysandro.—La fama es más nefasta de lo que esperé. Mis fans me buscan por mi físico, ellas quieren mi cuerpo, no mis letras ni mi poesía.

—Bienvenido al mundo del rock.—dijo la albina. No eran palabras alentadoras, sino la realidad.

—La verdad es que tampoco me gusta la idea de ir al evento. Siempre pasan accidentes en ese tipo de cosas, se vuelve una locura.

—Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.—Cheryl le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

No hablaron más, fueron a los asientos delanteros con todos los demás. Castiel puso la canción _Livin' on a Prayer_ y todos la cantaron a todo volúmen. Se sentían en un concierto, alzaban los brazos, gritaban y reían. Las primeras cuatro horas del vuelo fueron muy animadas, mientras que las tres restantes las usaron para dormir.

Llegar a Inglaterra fue como llegar a un mundo totalmente nuevo. Las calles, los olores, la gente; todo era diferente. Fue sorprendente para ellos ver a sus fans ingleses recibiéndolos con carteles de bienvenida. Nunca creyeron que tanta gente de otro continente fuera seguidora de la banda.

Una vez en el hotel, se reunieron con las demás bandas que iban a tocar en el evento. Fue un sueño hecho realidad para ellos cuando se enteraron que todos esos músicos eran admiradores de Winged Skull.

Debrah al ver a Castiel se lo llevó directamente a su habitación. Los demás no dijeron ni un solo comentario, pero en realidad no les daba buena espina esa chica.

—Desde mañana las bandas comenzarán a ensayar en Donington Park, aquí están los horarios.—Leigh les entregó un papel a cada miembro.—¿Dónde está Castiel?

—Follando con Debrah en su habitación—dijo sin reparos Armin.

—Mientras sea hoy y no los días que nos toca ensayar, todo estará bien.—intentó sonar convencido el manager.

—Esa mujer tiene algo entre manos.—dijo Nathaniel cruzado de brazos.

Ningún integrante dijo nada, pero la verdad es que estaban de acuerdo con Nathaniel.

* * *

Después de una larga noche sin pudor, Castiel se recostó en la cama boca abajo, Debrah se recargó en el respaldo de la cama mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

—Eres maravilloso.—dijo ella con media sonrisa.

—Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal.

La castaña lo miró de reojo, para después comenzar con su teatrito.

—En verdad disfruto de tu compañía, me duele cada vez que estamos separados.

—Es parte de nuestro trabajo.—le respondió el pelirrojo para después quedar bocarriba.

—¿No crees que sería mejor si hiciéramos nuestro trabajo juntos?

Castiel levantó una ceja y la volteó a ver.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Deberías unirte a nuestros. Contigo seremos la banda más famosa del siglo.

—¿Y dejar a mis amigos?

—No es como si los dejaras de ver para siempre, es como si cambiaras de empleo.

Castiel se quedó callado y Debrah supo que estaban sirviendo sus palabras.

—Por favor gatito, en verdad me encantaría formar una banda contigo.—se acercó a él para besarlo de manera profunda en los labios.

—Lo pensaré...—fueron las últimas palabras de Castiel antes de quedarse dormido.

Debrah no pudo quitar su maliciosa sonrisa durante toda la noche.

* * *

 **No me odien por lo de Debrah :v mas bien agradezcan que no hice una escena con ella y Castiel _if you know what I mean_ , que por un momento de locura lo pensé.**

 **SALUDOS!**


	12. Blood Sweat & Tears parte 2

A la mañana siguiente Winged Skull se reunió para ensayar. Castiel tenía la mirada ausente pensando en la propuesta de Debrah. Ella era muy buena cantante y sería estupendo ir de gira con ella, pero tampoco quería dejar a Armin y Lysandro atrás. Él fue el que les metió la idea de hacer una banda desde que eran niños, sería muy ingrato de su parte abandonarlo ahora que ya lo habían logrado.

—¿Castiel?—Lysandro lo llamó con el micrófono.

El pelirrojo por fin reaccionó.

—Estamos tocando _Paper Soul_.—le explicó el albino mientras que Armin, Nathaniel y Kentin observaban al guitarrista con un aire confundido.

Segundos después Castiel se dio cuenta de que todo este tiempo había estado tocando _Puppet_.

—L-lo siento, estaba distraído.—se disculpó todavía un poco perdido.

Todos intercambiaron miradas asustados. ¿Desde cuándo Castiel se disculpaba de esa forma?

Sintió un hueco en el pecho de tan sólo imaginarse en otra banda, lejos de ellos.

—Si vas a fumar algo que sea después del ensayo.—bromeó Armin.

Castiel no rió ni dijo alguna de sus típicas respuestas cínicas, lo que preocupó aún más a los demás.

Iban a comenzar de nuevo la canción, la batería debió haber entrado para después darle pie a la guitarra, pero Nathaniel dejó las baquetas.

—¿Qué te dijo Debrah?—preguntó sin rodeos.

Puta madre.

—Nada.—alegó demencia.

—Es extraño que ella tenga una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que tú estés como zombi. No sólo ella está feliz, sino toda su banda...¿Acaso te propuso unirte a ellos?

Por supuesto que Nathaniel iba a descifrarlo todo, el hijo de puta tenía un sexto sentido y un alma de investigador. Castiel se quedó callado, lo que preocupó a los demás integrantes.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto?—a Armin le entró una risa nerviosa, la cual fue desapareciendo cuando Castiel simplemente lo miró con culpabilidad.

—¿Aceptaste?—preguntó severamente Lysandro.

—N-no.

—¿Ya le dijiste que te negaste?—ésta vez preguntó Kentin.

Esto se había vuelto un maldito interrogatorio de cuatro contra uno.

—No…

—Osea que lo estás pensando.—Armin parecía ser el más furioso. Comenzó a reírse como histérico.—Eres un maldito, hijo de puta, hipócrita…

—Armin...—Lysandro lo intentó calmar.

—¡Tú deberías estar igual de molesto!—gritó el azabache al vocalista.—Meternos una idea desde que éramos unos tristes niños, para después dejarnos como a perros.

—No voy a irme a ningún lado.

—Lo estás pensando. Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que te hubieras negado a los tres segundos.—Armin miró con rencor a Castiel para después caminar fuera del escenario.—Tomaré un descanso.—tiró la guitarra al suelo con enojo. El sonido fue horrible, pero le importó poco la reacción de sus compañeros.

Nadie lo detuvo, la realidad era que nadie tenía ganas de tocar en ese momento. Nathaniel fue el siguiente en retirarse y después Kentin. Lysandro miró a Castiel por unos segundos. El pelirrojo pudo sentir la decepción por parte de su mejor amigo. Finalmente él también se fue, dejando a Castiel completamente solo.

Se sentó en el enorme escenario, observó el cielo gris de Inglaterra y se hundió en sus pensamientos. Se sintió como un total imbécil, ¿cómo puede dejar a sus hermanos? Los únicos que han estado con él en la buenas y en las malas…

—Sólo queda una cosa por hacer.—dijo Castiel para sí mismo.

Regresó al hotel donde estaban hospedados y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Debrah.

—¡Gatito!—se colgó de su cuello con una sonrisa, para después darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Castiel no tuvo reacción alguna, apenas le regresó el abrazo.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Debrah lo observó esperanzada, creyendo que Castiel le daría una respuesta positiva.

—Ayer me dijiste que una banda es simplemente un empleo...pero no es así. Una banda es como un matrimonio y yo estoy felizmente casado con Winged Skull, no los puedo dejar de esa forma.

Esperó a que se molestara, que le gritara o que simplemente le dejara de hablar por un rato, incluso para siempre.

En cambio, obtuvo una reacción completamente opuesta a lo que creyó.

—Oh...está bien gatito, lo entiendo.—dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.—En verdad esperaba poder estar contigo más tiempo, pero entiendo que tus amigos son primero.

Intentó chantajearlo, pero por suerte, el pelirrojo no captó. Castiel suspiró aliviado, creyendo que todo estaba arreglado.

—Gracias, sabía que entenderías.—la abrazó con fuerza.—Aún así podemos planear ese dueto del que habías hablado.

—Por su puesto, todo sea por ti, gatito.

Castiel se fue para ir en busca de Winged Skull. Cuando Debrah cerró la puerta un rostro de furia apareció en ella, apretó los puños y dio un fuerte pisotón. Después de todo tendría que idear un plan B.

* * *

El guitarrista buscó a sus amigos por todo el hotel, pero no tuvo suerte. Envió un mensaje a Armin preguntando en dónde estaban, a lo que el pelinegro respondió a los pocos minutos explicando que se encontraban en un bar llamado _Ape & Bird._

Se dirigió hacia allá para encontrarse a sus cuatro compañeros. Estaban sentados en una mesa de la esquina, algunas personas se secreteaban entre ellos mientras los señalaban de forma indiscreta, a veces la gente podía ser muy molesta cuando no te sentías con ánimos de ser famoso.

Ninguno de los integrantes parecía muy feliz, mucho menos cuando vieron al pelirrojo entrar. Lo miraron con desdén, como si fuera alguien completamente desconocido y después apartaron la vista. Aún cuando Castiel se plantó frente a ellos, lo ignoraron completamente.

—Hablé con Debrah.—explicó sin rodeos. Fue cuando los cuatro pares de ojos lo observaron fijamente.—Y quiero que sepan que fui un completo imbécil, ni siquiera debí haberlo pensado. Me quedaré con ustedes aunque nos convirtamos en la escoria más asquerosa del mundo.

—¿Hablas en serio?—preguntó Armin y entonces Castiel verdaderamente se sintió insultado.

—¿¡Cómo puedes dudarlo?! Hemos estado juntos desde que somos niños. ¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando teníamos quince años? Fue la primera vez que nos inyectamos heroína y usamos la misma jeringa. Desde ese momento mi sangre corre en ti y la tuya en mí. Nunca abandonaré a mi hermano.

Armin quedó en silencio. La molestia que tenía en su rostro comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco hasta que clavó la vista en la mesa, escondiendo sus ojos azules con su cabello.

—¿Cómo se lo tomó ella?—preguntó el rubio, todavía teniendo sus dudas.

—Increíblemente bien, no se quejó, de hecho me apoyó.—Castiel llenó sus pulmones de aire.—El punto es que lo siento. Soy un idiota, imbécil y malagradecido.

—No olvides "un hijo de puta ingrato".—le recordó Armin en voz baja, viéndolo de reojo.

—Y un hijo de puta ingrato.—repitió Castiel.—¿Estoy perdonado?

Armin saltó de su silla para darle un abrazo.

—No tienes una idea de cuánto te odiamos.—terminó por decir el pelinegro y Castiel rió, regresandole el abrazo.

—Será mejor que se separen si no quieren que en veinte minutos se hagan rumores de que tienen un romance.—bromeó Kentin.

Ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par y se separaron como si sus chaquetas de cuero quemaran. Los otros tres rieron divertidos.

Brindaron con cerveza inglesa para después volver a ensayar. Se sentían preparados y sabían que iba a ser el concierto de sus vidas.

* * *

El día tan esperado llegó. Winged Skull era el penúltimo en presentar, por lo que tuvieron un muy buen rato para relajarse, respirar y quitarse los malditos nervios que destruían sus interiores lentamente.

Un extraño cianuro se concentraba dentro de ellos; quería matarlos, destruirlos lentamente, pero al mismo tiempo les daba vida y mucha adrenalina. Ansiaban poder salir de una buena vez hacia las ovaciones, compartir voces y sudor, sentirse en un trance ancestral que los guia a todos en un mismo universo creado por la música, la poesía y la pasión...

Cien mil personas. El estadio estaba hasta el tope; podían escucharse los gritos pasionales y en éxtasis de cada una de las personas. Estaba diluviando, pero eso no los detenía de disfrutar el concierto, ni aunque Zeus llegara a lanzar rayos a aquel lugar se detendrían. De hecho, eso lo haría mil veces mejor.

Winged Skull estaba en backstage. Podían escuchar al grupo en turno tocar, la gente seguía gritando hasta que sus gargantas les dolieran y ni siquiera la intensa lluvia podía silenciarlos.

—Lo harán bien.—Pamela intentó animar a las cinco caras pálidas que tenía frente a ella.

—Me voy a desmayar.—dijo Armin con un nudo en el estómago. Su chica le hacía un masaje en los hombros para intentar inútilmente tranquilizarlo.

—Respiren, todo saldrá bien.—esta vez habló Cheryl.—Este será el mejor concierto de sus vidas.

El tiempo fue transcurriendo, las bandas entraban y salían del escenario. Los chicos sintieron una explosión interna cuando las cien mil personas comenzaron a gritar el nombre Winged Skull.

Exigían escuchar a Winged Skull, no les sorprendería si la mayoría de los espectadores sólo fueron al evento para escucharlos solamente a ellos.

Cuando salieron fue algo mágico, todo el lugar quedó en silencio por unos segundos, las fuertes gotas de lluvia perdieron su poder y dejaron de caer. El cielo se despejó un poco. Rayos de luz iluminaban el escenario y una vez que la guitarra de Castiel tocó los primeros acordes, el público se volvió loco...literalmente.

Las fans comenzaron a quitarse las blusas para llamar la atención de la banda, lo que les daba una muy bonita vista a los chicos. Algunos intentaron subirse al escenario, pero los hombres de seguridad lograron detenerlos a tiempo.

Cien mil personas volviéndose locas al ritmo de la música, y Winged Skull estaban perdiendo la cordura de igual manera. Nathaniel tocaba la batería con una potencia nunca antes escuchada, Armin, Castiel y Kentin corrían y saltaban por todo el escenario, dejándose llevar por las canciones. Lysandro se acercaba al público para darles la mano o simplemente sonreírles, lo que volvía locas a las mujeres.

Cuando tocaban la canción _Apocalypse,_ fue como si estuvieran en un trance. Ya no existía nadie, sólo ellos y los instrumentos. Cerraron los ojos y volvieron a aquel universo que ellos crearon con su música. Eran chamanes hipnotizando a su tribu, los llevaban al paraíso junto con ellos.

Entonces Kentin notó algo…

La gente ya no parecía muy contenta, no parecían molestos, más bien asustados. Comenzaron a caminar todos hacia adelante, miles de personas empujaban a la gente del frente.

—¡Ey!—Kentin dejó de tocar y los intentó calmar.

Una vez que Lysandro notó también el comportamiento extraño, dejó de cantar.

—Tranquilos por favor.—rogó el vocalista, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Algunos gritos de horror comenzaron a escucharse entre la multitud un poco alejada del escenario. Lysandro observó a sus compañeros, ellos también estaban confundidos. Nunca había sucedido esto, ¿qué se supone que debían hacer?

—¿Qué carajos está sucediendo?—preguntó Castiel.

Nadie contestó. La gente de hasta el frente estaba siendo empujada cada vez más y más. Pronto ni siquiera iban a poder respirar. Después se dieron cuenta del problema, los cinco músicos vieron desde el escenario cómo se abría un hueco circular en el mar de espectadores, lo cual significaba que un grupo de ellos había caído al suelo y corrían el peligro de ser pisoteados por la fogosa muchedumbre.

Comenzaron a sentir impotencia, ¿cómo demonios controlas a cien mil personas? Observaron como algunas personas de seguridad se adentraban entre el público para ayudar a los que habían caído.

El ambiente se había vuelto muy tenso.

—Hay que tocar algo relajante, alguna balada.—dijo Armin, era lo mejor que podían hacer en esos momentos.

Winged Skull comenzó a tocar sus canciones tranquilas: _Twenty Three Wishes, Under the Starry Sky_ y _True love motel._ Al parecer funcionó un poco, pero no del todo.

Una vez que Winged Skull terminó de tocar, el público les aplaudió y les gritaron como si fueran dioses. Por lo menos los que estaban alejados del accidente. Las ovaciones debieron haber golpeado el núcleo de sus almas, pero no fue así. Buscaban caos y catástrofe, pero de manera espiritual. Lo que había sucedido no fue algo que los dejara irse en paz.

Castiel tomó el micrófono y dijo:

—Intenten no matarse entre ustedes, por favor.

Después de esto, regresaron a backstage. Pasaron junto al puesto de enfermería, donde varios paramédicos y enfermeros curaban a los aficionados, estaban sangrando y tenían varios golpes, producto del incidente de hace unos momentos.

—¿Se encuentran bien?—preguntó Nathaniel al ver al grupo de personas heridas.

Un paramédico que iba pasando por ahí se acercó al grupo, pero no respondió la pregunta de Nathaniel.

—Mi novia es enfermera, tal vez ella les pueda ayudar.—dijo Kentin mientras buscaba a Cherry con la vista, pero no la encontró. A lo lejos estaban Cheryl y Pamela sentadas y con la vista perdida, pero ningún rastro de la pelirroja.

—Ella en estos momentos se encuentra en el hospital.—dijo el paramédico y a Kentin se le paró el corazón.—Se ofreció de voluntaria para tratar a los muchachos que se encuentran en estado grave.

—¿Estado grave?—preguntó Armin al mismo tiempo que su rostro perdía color.

—Hay dos chicos que fueron aplastados por el público, uno de ellos tiene fracturas en el

cráneo, mientras que el otro sufrió un completo destrozo en la parte de la caja torácica.

—¿S-sólo fueron ellos dos?—la voz de Nathaniel tembló involuntariamente.

El paramédico suspiró y después los miró de forma seria.

—Encontramos un cadáver entre el lodo, perteneciente a una chica de veinticinco años, poco tiempo después encontramos otro en las mismas condiciones, el único problema es que quedó tan deshecho el cuerpo que no podemos identificar de quién es.

Y todo se derrumbó para la banda…

* * *

 **:)**

 **Yo sólo quiero ver el mundo arder :)**

 **De esos momentos en los que piensas que nada puede salir mal y...¡OH, NO! ¡TODO SALIÓ MAL! ha ha :) bueno, ya me voy. Bai.  
**

 **SALUDOS!**


	13. Tiempo de partir

Muertos…

Personas que sólo habían querido ir a pasar un buen rato con sus amigos y nunca salieron, todo por la locura que puede causar la música.

Estaban sentados en el camerino, ninguno hablaba y tenían la vista perdida. ¿Cómo demonios había podido ocurrir eso? Era algo que sólo debía pasar en películas de terror. Dos personas habían muerto y Winged Skull sentía la culpabilidad corriendo por las venas.

Leigh era el más preocupado; ya veía venir a todos los periodistas bombardeando a los pobres chicos con preguntas estúpidas. No se merecían eso, no momentos después de lo sucedido.

El celular de Kentin sonó, cuando vio que se trataba de Cherry respondió de inmediato.

—Cherry...—dijo él esperando poder escuchar buenas noticias.

—En verdad lo siento, intentamos hacer todo lo posible.—dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz.—No pudimos hacer nada, uno de ellos murió en camino al hospital y el otro apenas llegó a la sala de operaciones.

Kentin no habló, ninguna palabra podía salir de su boca...cuatro vidas perdidas en el que supuestamente iba a ser el concierto de sus vidas.

Cherry habló de una forma seria, como se supone que debía hacerlo.

—Escucha Ken, estas cosas siempre suceden, no se culpen por esto.—enfatizó lo último.

—Te veo en el hotel.—fue la seca respuesta del castaño para después colgarle a su novia.

No necesitaron preguntar, la simple actitud de Kentin les dijo todo. Nunca se habían sentido de esa manera, se sentían impuros, sucios, como si los hubieran obligado a cometer un crimen el cual suplicaban no hacer.

—Vámonos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.—dijo Leigh y los chicos lo siguieron.

Una vez fuera, cientos de entrevistadores los esperaban para bombardearlos con preguntas tal y como predijo Leigh. Los flashazos de las cámaras los cegaban y les provocaba dolor de cabeza, no tenían ganas de hablar, sólo querían irse a casa.

"¿Cómo se sienten después de que cuatro fans murieron?"

"¿Sienten algún tipo de remordimiento?"

"¿Por qué no intentaron calmar a la multitud?"

"¿Qué hubieran hecho diferente para evitar esta tragedia?"

Fueron algunas de las preguntas entre la gente. Era enfermizo, lo único que querían era que Winged Skull saliera culpable de esta tragedia.

Micrófonos acorralaron a los chicos y no los iban a dejar pasar hasta que dijeran algo.

—Lo que cualquiera quiera escribir o decir sobre el incidente no podría hacernos sentir aún peor, así que háganlo. Si tienen un poco de humanidad se darán cuenta que está pesando mucho sobre nosotros. Nos importa una mierda el que los medios quieran convertirnos en las cabezas de turco, así que por favor, déjenos tranquilos.—fueron las palabras de Nathaniel.

Después de esto, los dejaron pasar. Eran completamente nefastos, más que la prensa americana.

Regresaron al hotel. Lysandro fue directamente a su habitación y no dejó a nadie entrar, ni siquiera a Cheryl. Ella lo entendió y se quedó con Pamela en el lobby. Cuando Cherry regresó, todos observaron sus ropas llenas de sangre y lodo. Armin no lo aguantó más y tuvo que irse al baño más cercano. La pelirroja se vio obligada a ir a cambiarse de ropas antes de causar más perturbación.

Castiel fue al bar del hotel, tenía que olvidar lo que había pasado de una forma u otra. Se sorprendió al ver que alguien ya se le había adelantado.

Nathaniel ya se encontraba más que ebrio, tomaba de la botella como si fuera agua, si seguía así pronto colapsaría.

El rubio vio a Castiel entrar y rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Qué dijiste esta mañana en el bar?—preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.—"Me quedaré con ustedes aunque nos convirtamos en la escoria más asquerosa del mundo"—repitió las palabras exactas de Castiel y volvió a reír.—Lamento decirte que ese día llegó más rápido de lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera esperado.

Castiel lo observaba de manera seria. Nunca había visto a Nathaniel en ese estado.

—Puedo escuchar a mi padre decir "Te lo dije, pase lo que pase seguirás siendo una mierda más en esta vida."—imitó la voz de su padre con un tono grave, después escondió su rostro entre sus manos y se le quebró la voz.—No quiero verlo a la cara, puedo sentir su decepción desde aquí.

—¿Problemas con tu padre?—Castiel se sentó a su lado. Nathaniel nunca habla de su vida privada.

—Tengo miedo de mi padre, nunca he podido ser libre gracias a él.—las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

—Tal vez deberías dejar a tu padre en el olvido…

—Tengo miedo...—repitió negando con la cabeza.

En verdad el alcohol podía sacar partes profundas del alma. Castiel intentó tranquilizarlo.

—No deberías, ya formaste tu camino lejos de él.

—Sigo teniendo miedo…

Entonces Castiel lo rodeó con un brazo para consolarlo.

—Para eso estamos nosotros, no importa lo que pase, en las buenas y en las malas seguiremos juntos. No tengas miedo de nada, seremos tu escudo cada vez que lo necesites. Aunque la gente nos odie de ahora en adelante, nada cambiará entre el grupo.

Estas palabras lograron que el rubio se tranquilizara un poco.

Castiel nunca había tenido una conversación tan cercana con Nathaniel, siempre habían tenido sus diferencias, pero después de todo él también estaba en el mismo vagón de tren. Sentía la necesidad de consolarlo, como un hermano mayor, pero al final, Castiel estaba más aterrado que cualquiera.

Agarró la botella de Nathaniel y bebió de ella. Se iban a ahogar en esto juntos.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y Lysandro no salía de la habitación. A estas alturas Cheryl tendría que dormir en otro lado si no la dejaba entrar.

La albina decidió entrar al cuarto con su llave para ver cómo se encontraba el chico. Estaba recostado boca arriba en la cama, con la vista fija en el techo.

—¿Lys?—preguntó ella asomando su cara por la puerta.

No recibió respuesta. Cheryl entró a la habitación y se sentó en la punta de la cama.

—¿Quieres hablarlo?—intentó ella una vez más.

Entonces se decidió por hablar y sacar lo que tenía atorado en el pecho.

—Sabía que algo iba a pasar, yo te lo dije...aún así tuve esperanzas de que todo saliera bien.

Cheryl se quedó en silencio, sabiendo que el chico tenía que desahogarse completamente.

—Lo que más me impacta es que quien quiera que fuese, estaba de pie… encima de alguien. No puedes estar de pie pisando a alguien y no darte cuenta de que está ahí. Están tan preocupados de sí mismos y son tan egoístas que tenían que estar cerca del escenario, aunque alguien fuese a sufrir por ello y tuviera que morir en el lodo.—Lysandro se sentó para observar a la chica.—¿Te das cuenta de lo que provocamos? Nuestra simple presencia acabó con la vida de cuatro personas en una tarde.

Cheryl negó con la cabeza.

—No se culpen, esto le puede pasar a cualquiera.

—¿Pero sabes las heridas que te deja?

La chica no pudo decir nada. No sabía cómo calmar las llamas internas que tenían los cinco músicos...nadie podía.

—En verdad lamento que esto haya pasado. Te dejaré solo si es lo que quieres.

Lysandro se estiró y alcanzó la muñeca de Cheryl.

—Quédate, por favor.

Ella volvió a sentarse en la cama y después se acercó a Lysandro para recostarse a su lado, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Se quedaron así por un par de horas hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Cheryl se levantó para abrirle a Leigh.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó el mayor en voz baja.

Lysandro se había quedado dormido al poco tiempo.

—Mejor, aunque ha sido un terrible viaje para todos ustedes.

—Por eso hay que terminarlo hoy. Se supone que el avión privado vendría en dos días, pero como están las cosas, no creo que aguantemos veinte minutos más aquí...Hablé con todos y dicen que no les importaría tomar un vuelo normal.

—¿Para cuándo?

—En la madrugada, todavía quedan algunas horas.

Cheryl asintió.

—Empacaré nuestras cosas.—dijo ella con media sonrisa.

—De acuerdo…¿Cheryl?—la llamó él una vez más.—Gracias por cuidar a mi hermano.

—No me lo agradezcas.—le sonrió cálidamente.

* * *

Castiel se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos del avión con los brazos cruzados. Por supuesto él tenía que pasar el mal rato. Las filas de asientos era para dos personas, y claro, los chicos se fueron con sus novias, pero el ingrato de Nathaniel decidió irse con Leigh. Después de haberlo ayudado en su momento de crisis...malagradecido.

Ahora Castiel rezaba porque no le tocara una niñata histérica al lado de él. Podía imaginarse a la tipa gritando todo el puto camino porque estaba al lado del guitarrista de Winged Skull. Al carajo todo eso, no tenía ganas de ser perteneciente de una banda, no en estos momentos tan terribles.

Que fuera un hombre, ellos eran más discretos...o una persona de la tercera edad. Eso sería lo mejor.

Todas sus esperanzas se quebraron como vidrio cuando vio a una chica acercarse al asiento.

Tenía el cabello negro y ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran de un color ámbar y tenían largas pestañas. Tenía facciones muy bonitas, incluso tiernas...pero vaya que era plana como una tabla.

La chica tropezó en pleno pasillo y casi cae al suelo de bruces, pero por suerte logró sostenerse a tiempo de uno de los asientos. Todos en el avión la observaron fijamente, lo que le produjo incomodidad.

 _Además de tabla, idiota._ Pensó Castiel sin quitarle la mirada.

Como temía, la chica se sentó al lado de él. Lo miró con una enorme sonrisa.

—Acabo de dar un gran espectáculo, ¿cierto?—preguntó con un acento inglés.—deberían contratarme para dar un show de comedia antes de que empiece el vuelo.—al ver que Castiel ni siquiera le sonrió, ella también se puso seria.—Vaya, no eres de los que les gusta hablar mucho, ¿cierto?

—Especialmente con los extraños.

—Oh...ya veo.—se quedó callada y pasó la vista de izquierda a derecha, dando palmaditas en sus piernas de manera incómoda mientras torcía la boca. Castiel creyó que al fin iba a quedar callada, pero estaba muy equivocado.—Lamento si estoy muy hiperactiva, pero es mi primera vez en un avión.

—¿Estás emocionada?—por alguna razón le dio curiosidad a Castiel.

—Aterrada.—rió nerviosamente.—Odio los aviones.

Al parecer la chica no tenía ni idea de quién era él, lo que lo relajó un poco más.

—¿Winged Skull?—preguntó ella y Castiel maldijo mentalmente. Cerró los ojos

Cerró los ojos y suspiró fastidiado. La volteó a ver directamente para decirle que no estaba de humor para hablar con una fanática, pero ella solamente estaba leyendo el estampado de su camisa.

—¿Es una marca de ropa?—preguntó ella inocentemente.

Ugh...de todas las personas, tenía que tocar una tan ignorante. Pero pensándolo bien era mejor que una fan histérica.

—Una banda.—la corrigió.

—¿Es tu favorita?

—En algún sentido, sí.

—Supongo que tocan rock.

Al menos no estaba tan perdida.

—Así es.

—Cuando llegue a América los escucharé...oh por dios, ¡América!.—ahogó un gritito y Castiel la observó como un bicho raro.—Lo siento, estoy muy emocionada de conocer otro continente.

Castiel conocía el sentimiento, lástima que tuviera que irse de Europa con un mal sabor de boca.

Cuando al fin el avión emprendió vuelo, cerró los ojos para intentar dormir, pero no pudo gracias a una mano que lo tomaba con fuerza por el brazo.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó la chica mientras le clavaba las uñas con fuerza...Auch.

Castiel sintió los pequeños temblores en el avión.

—Turbulencia.

—¿Y eso es normal?

—Eso creo...aunque también podría significar que estamos a punto de caer.—se asomó por la ventana.—sip, uno de los alerones ya está en llamas, disfruta tus últimos minutos de vida.

La chica se puso más pálida que un fantasma y Castiel no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

—Es broma, ¿cierto?—la pelinegra quiso asegurarse.

—Eres demasiado inocente.

Ella le sacó la lengua bromeando. Ahora que Castiel la observaba mejor podía notar que en verdad era preciosa, parecía muñeca de porcelana.

—¿La pequeña niña tiene nombre?—preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Summer.—respondió ella.—¿El chico malo tiene nombre?—le regresó la pregunta.

—Castiel.

Por unas cuantas horas, Castiel pudo olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

 **Yaaay! Summer ya está aquí :'D Por sus comentarios sé que ella es la consentida. Y no las culpo. Mi niña es adorable 7u7  
Espero que les haya gustado :'3**

 **SALUDOS!**


	14. Después de la herida

Summer dio pequeños y rápidos aplausos cuando el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto. A Castiel le parecía divertida su forma de ser tan infantil y dulce.

—En realidad ha sido un placer viajar contigo, Castiel.—la pelinegra le extendió la mano para despedirse formalmente del chico.

Él correspondió la despedida con un rostro incómodo, como si ese tipo de cosas las hicieran solamente en otro planeta. La chica se levantó del asiento para salir del avión rápidamente. La siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

Castiel se quedó un poco extrañado por aquella despedida tan formal. ¿Acaso eso era todo? ¿Un aburrido apretón de manos para después no volver a verse jamás? Tal vez estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quería de una chica, o tal vez simplemente Summer fue diferente a las demás. Fue sincera, amable y no sólo porque quisiera sexo con el guitarrista de Winged Skull…¡Carajo, ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran Winged Skull! y eso era lo fascinante.

—Vamos.—Lysandro lo llamó para que se levantara del asiento.

Se veía fatal, al igual que todos los demás. De nuevo los malos recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza y casi por completo se olvidó de Summer...casi.

Salieron del aeropuerto. Gracias a que la prensa creía que estaban en Inglaterra todavía, no tuvieron muchos problemas para encaminarse a sus casas.

Decidieron todos tomarse un tiempo de descanso y lanzar una moneda al aire para ver qué dictaba el destino. Tal vez era el final de la banda, tal vez había una salida al final de ese callejón oscuro…

* * *

Tres semanas habían transcurrido y la tragedia de Winged Skull era lo único de lo que se hablaba. Se supone que el tiempo cura las heridas, pero la prensa era un cuchillo que constantemente abría aquella herida y la marcaba más y más.

—Hay que regresar, Pam.—pidió el pelinegro nervioso.

—¿De qué hablas? Estamos a unos cuantos minutos de llegar.—dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Armin al igual que los demás, había entrado en un estado de shock. Ni siquiera jugaba videojuegos ya, por lo que la chica tuvo una idea de lo que lo podría ayudar. Decidió llevarlo de regreso a Indiana por unos días, tenía la esperanza de que su gemelo fuera la cura para aquel mal.

Armin tomó aire cuando reconoció las calles que habían sido parte de él antes de convertirse en guitarrista. No pudo evitar sonreír y sentir un cosquilleo en el pecho al ver la entrada de la escuela, donde conoció a Castiel.

—¿Te están llegando recuerdos?—preguntó su novia.

—Demasiados.—admitió él. La sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio su casa a lo lejos. Tenía miedo de lo que sucedería después.—Es esa casa de allá.—señaló la única casa de color verde en toda la calle.

—¿La del pequeño gnomo con flores?—preguntó Pamela una vez que se acercaron.

—Siempre odié a ese gnomo. Estoy seguro que se movía de lugar y robaba cosas.

La peliverde no pudo evitar reír. Estacionó el carro frente a la casa y salió mientras observaba el lindo pueblo donde había nacido Armin, y como el chico no bajaba, ella le abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia digna de un mayordomo.

—Señor Armin, hemos llegado a nuestro destino.—fingió una voz grave y elegante. Armin simplemente rodó los ojos y salió del auto.

Armin tomó firmemente la mano de Pam mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de la casa, una vez frente a su destino, tocaron el timbre. El suave _ding-dong_ fue como una señal de alerta para los sentidos del azabache. Si no fuera porque Pam lo tenía fuertemente agarrado, hubiera huído de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Segundos después, un chico idéntico a Armin abrió la puerta. Tenía el cabello teñido de azul y sus ojos eran de un tono rosado. Se quedó tan paralizado como Armin cuando se miraron, como si fueran el reflejo del otro.

—Hola, Alex.—dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Armin esperaba que Alexy le cerrara la puerta en la cara, que le gritara, que lo golpeara... pero nunca esperó el abrazo tan cálido que recibió.

—Tardaste mucho en regresar, idiota.—dijo el peliazul sin soltar a su gemelo, como si temiera que en cuanto lo dejara ir, volviera a desaparecer de su vida.

—Lo lamento, tenía miedo. Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida durante este último año.—Armin le regresó el abrazo de la misma manera.

—Lo sé, pero me alegra que regresaras. Mamá y papá estarán felices de verte.

—Eso espero.—rió nerviosamente.

No tuvieron que esperar a entrar a la casa, pues la madre de Armin se asomó por la puerta para ver de quién se trataba. Comenzó a gritarle a su esposo como loca para que viniera y después corrió a abrazar a su hijo. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar por parte de la mujer, que rápidamente se las contagió a Pamela, quien veía aquella escena con felicidad y sobretodo, alivio.

Después de haberse separado, Armin presentó a la chica.

—Ella es Pamela, mi novia.

La peliverde recibió una cálida bienvenida por parte de toda la familia, y después la madre de Armin le pidió a la pareja que se quedaran por lo menos un par de días. Justo lo que Armin necesitaba para liberarse de todo el estrés. Esto tal vez podría mejorar después de todo.

* * *

Castiel caminaba por las calles de Los Ángeles sin muchos ánimos. Encendió un cigarrillo con sus manos temblorosas y lo inhaló lo más que pudo. Desde que regresó a América sus manos no dejaban de temblar y según Cherry era simplemente gracias a todo el estrés que llevaba consigo.

Lo único que ahora lo tranquilizaba era caminar. No había tocado su guitarra en días y no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Se sentía demasiado solo, ni siquiera Debrah lo había buscado, tal vez no le convenía con toda la controversia alrededor de él. No la culpaba.

El pelirrojo lentamente comenzaba a odiar la industria del rock. Eran aves carroñeras listas para atacar en el más mínimo descuido.

En verdad esperaba que los demás estuvieran mejorando con todo este asunto. Leigh no los había buscado porque sabía que necesitaban un tiempo de tranquilidad, ¿pero a qué se referían con eso? El único momento en el que Castiel realmente se sintió bien consigo mismo después del incidente, fue en el avión cuando estuvo al lado de Summer.

Suspiró de tan sólo recordar a la chica. Si tan sólo le hubiera pedido por lo menos su teléfono... Hubiera podido hacerse pasar como un amable americano que le quiere dar un paseo turístico a una inocente británica...pero seguramente se hubiera reído de él. No era tan tonta.

Y de pronto ahí estaba ella. No era la imaginación de él, ni un sueño. Summer estaba ahí; su foto en un cartel. Su cabello negro completamente recogido y con ropa de bailarina de ballet, parada en la punta de su pie derecho y la pierna izquierda flexionada formando un triángulo, mientras que sus brazos estaban alzados al aire y su cabeza un poco ladeada. Era una pose que deslumbraba belleza. Debajo de esa foto estaba su nombre y la hora a la que empezaría su concierto...o recital...o como sea que se llame lo que hagan las bailarinas de ballet.

¿Acaso podía ser cierto? ¿Para eso había venido a América? La simple idea de ver bailar a la torpe chica que conoció era sumamente divertido, pero intrigante. Y, antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, antes de que pueda discutir consigo mismo, ya estaba comprando un boleto en la taquilla.

—Tiene suerte, estos son de los pocos boletos que queda.—dijo la mujer de la taquilla sin reconocer a Castiel.

El pelirrojo entró al frío y tenuemente iluminado teatro, deslizándose hasta su asiento del cual se podía ver perfectamente el escenario. Antes de que comenzara el espectáculo se preguntó a sí mismo qué carajos estaba haciendo un rockero en un recital de ballet.

Y después ella apareció, en el escenario. Esa chica torpe que casi cae de bruces en el avión, no era la misma que se encontraba ahora ante los ojos de Castiel. Summer deslumbraba belleza y gracia con cada vuelta y salto que daba. Movía los brazos, piernas y cabeza con tanta elegancia que era hipnotizante.

Por su puesto, no conocía nada del ballet, salvo posiblemente algunas canciones de El lago de los cisnes que llegó a escuchar en alguna caricatura cuando era niño. Bueno, pues al parecer era todo un arte, o por lo menos Summer sabía demostrarlo como tal. No solamente eran vueltas, brincos y suaves meneos, parecía mucho más y no entendía cómo.

Para Castiel habían pasado minutos desde que Summer había comenzado a bailar, pero en realidad transcurrieron dos horas. La pelinegra desapareció detrás de una cortina roja después de agradecer al público. Todos aplaudieron y comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos.

Nunca creyó poder disfrutar algo tan aburrido como el ballet, pero ahí estaba. Totalmente sorprendido y con deseos de ver a Summer una vez más. Se quedó ahí un buen rato, recordando la belleza de aquella chica. Era como una muñeca de porcelana con vida, no podía ser real.

Cuando Castiel se dio cuenta ya había pasado otra media hora y el teatro estaba prácticamente vacío, salió del lugar. Decidió caminar por la parte trasera del teatro con la intención de encontrarla. Y vaya que se le cumplió. Una vez más cara a cara con ella. Summer parecía muy sorprendida de verlo. Ahora llevaba unos pantalones negros y una blusa de tirantes. Todavía llevaba su cabello en un arreglado y bonito chongo.

—¿Qué hacías ahí dentro?—preguntó.

Entonces sí lo había visto entre la gente.

—Verás, en América es común que cualquier vago entre a los teatros elegantes, al parecer no es igual en Inglaterra.—bromeó y ella sonrió.—¿Terminó tu jornada laboral?

—Finalmente.—dijo aliviada.—Tener tres presentaciones por día me va a matar. Pero ésta definitivamente fue muy especial.

Castiel sonrió de lado.

—¿Lo dices por mí?

—Claro, nadie en los vestidores podía dejar de hablar sobre el guitarrista de Winged Skull. Estaban sorprendidos que alguien tan rudo estuviera en un recital de ballet.

Vaya, entonces no fue tan incógnito como creyó...pero lo más importante de todo esto es que ahora Summer sabía quién era.

—Te prometí que escucharía Winged Skull cuando pusiera un pie en América. Casi me muero de risa al ver que tú eres uno de ellos. Seguramente pensaste en todo el viaje "Niña ignorante"

Castiel no pudo evitar reír. En verdad ella era única.

—Por cierto, lamento lo que sucedió en Inglaterra...p-pero no tenemos que hablar de eso.—dijo al ver la reacción de Castiel cuando le recordó del acontecimiento.—¿Por qué viniste?—preguntó sonriendo, pero sin dejar de sonrojarse.

Comenzaron a caminar por la acera sin rumbo fijo.

—No lo sé, tal vez fue un impulso de querer ver con mis propios ojos si la chica torpe del avión en realidad es la misma que presentan en el teatro.

—Oye, cualquiera se puede tropezar.—dijo con indignación fingida.

La plática de ambos fue interrumpida por un grupo de niñas que gritaron al ver a Castiel. Esto comenzó a llamar la atención de más y más personas y en pocos minutos el pelirrojo ya estaba siendo rodeado por gente.

Summer fue empujada por la multitud hasta que quedó atrapada entre la gente. Castiel apenas podía verla entre todos los demás. El pelirrojo comenzó a tomarse fotos con la gente y a firmar autógrafos como si para él aquellas personas no fueran una peste. Poco a poco comenzó a salir del círculo de personas para llamar a un taxi, no sin antes extender una mano para alcanzar a la chica y llevársela con él.

—¿Adónde vamos?—preguntó la chica un poco sacada de la realidad.

—¿Eso importa?—respondió el chico con media sonrisa.

—Supongo que no…

* * *

 **Bien no tengo mucho que decir, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y en el próximo viene un poco de salseo** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **SALUDOS!**


	15. Noches íntimas

—¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó Summer, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

Después del ataque de la horda de fans, el par decidió ir a un lugar sin mucha gente para hablar. Summer le propuso a Castiel que fueran por un té a alguna cafetería, a lo que el pelirrojo rió y respondió:

—Niña, esto no es Inglaterra, aquí bebemos cosas de hombres

La chica terminó en un bar muy pequeño y con poca gente, que seguramente a Castiel le gustaba pues pasaba desapercibido. La música casi la dejaba sorda y su poca tolerancia al alcohol la dejó algo ebria. Todavía estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero comenzaba a marearse.

Antes de medianoche Castiel le propuso ir a su casa. Por alguna estúpida razón, aceptó aún sabiendo lo que podía pasar. Quería culpar al alcohol y no al hermoso rostro del pelirrojo al que no se podía negar.

Una vez que entraron por el enorme portón, Summer comenzó a arrepentirse, al mismo tiempo que sentía que era la mejor decisión de su vida.

—No sé, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?—preguntó él en una manera muy casual, pero la pelinegra no podía dejar dejar de creer que esto tenía doble sentido. Seguramente él esperaba que le dijera "Duro contra el muro" o algo parecido...lo que no iba a ocurrir.

—¿T-tienes algo para beber?—pregunta estúpida, pues habían regresado de un bar.

—¿La niña quiere su té?—preguntó burlonamente.

—Lo que sea está bien.

—De acuerdo.—y Castiel desapareció detrás de una puerta. Seguramente ahí tenía las bebidas alcohólicas.

...Genial, más alcohol.

Summer echó un vistazo a la casa mientras el chico regresaba. Era grande y muy bonita. La sala tenía enormes ventanales que mostraban un gran jardín, el cual seguramente de día era espectacular. Los sillones negros de cuero se veían increíblemente cómodos, pero la chica no se atrevió a sentarse. Había cuadros de gran tamaño colgados en la pared de artistas y bandas de rock, además de un estante repleto con discos de vinilo. Todo increíblemente pulcro y bien ordenado.

Castiel regresó con dos pequeños vasos de cristal que no estaban llenos ni por la mitad.

—¿Qué es?—preguntó ella aceptando el vaso.

—Es...tequila.—Castiel respondió demasiado tarde, pues ella ya se había tomado todo de un trago. ¿Entonces por qué preguntó?

Summer nunca había tomado algo tan asqueroso en su vida, hizo una mueca de desagrado muy graciosa.

—Definitivamente no es mi favorito.—dijo ella, pero si las cosas comenzaban a calentarse como creía, necesitaría toda la ayuda posible por parte del alcohol. Tomó el vaso de Castiel y también bebió todo de un trago, dejando al chico sin nada.—Sip, definitivamente odio el tequila, pero gracias.—le regresó los vasos vacíos con una sonrisa, dejando a Castiel un poco sorprendido.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua o algo?

—Vino. El vino me gusta.

¿¡Qué demonios estaba diciendo?! Si seguía bebiendo alcohol y combinaba eso con sus nervios, terminaría vomitando. Qué noche tan terrible. Quería esconderse debajo de la mesa y dejar de existir.

Castiel de nuevo regresó con un par de copas con vino tinto. Summer agradeció y tomó la copa.

—Esta vez deja algo para mí.—bromeó Castiel.

Ella forzó una risa gracias a los nervios y el alcohol. Castiel poco a poco se daba cuenta de la razón por la que Summer se comportaba así. Después de todo no era tan tonta como para no ver las intenciones de Castiel, aunque él se dijo a sí mismo que no la obligaría a nada que no quisiera.

La pelinegra sintió los ojos del guitarrista clavados en ella como un depredador. Cada vez la ponía más y más nerviosa, y él lo disfrutaba. Entonces ella habló sin rodeos.

—De acuerdo, sé muy bien lo que está pasando aquí. Estoy ebria, pero no soy tonta.—dijo ella mientras Castiel la escuchaba atentamente con media sonrisa.—Seguramente esto te ha funcionado un millón de veces. Invitas a una chica a beber algo y después la llevas a tu casa para tener sexo, ¿me equivoco?

Castiel se encogió de hombros.

—Usualmente no las necesito llevar a tomar algo, aceptan inmediatamente.

—Entonces yo soy la chica suertuda que primero tuvo unos tragos con el guapo guitarrista de Winged Skull, para después tener sexo toda la noche.

Castiel no pudo evitar estallar en risas.

—Te equivocas en algo. Yo no te he hecho una propuesta de nada, tú eres la que se está haciendo ideas en la cabeza, ¿o acaso hemos hablado de sexo en toda la noche?—Castiel estaba a punto de reírse de nuevo por el rostro pálido de la chica. Por supuesto que él tenía esa precisa idea desde que la vio bailar en la tarde, pero la pobre era tan inocente que ahora ella parecía la indecorosa.—Pero si insistes, podríamos hacer algo al respecto, ¿te parece?

—Sí…¡digo, no!—la pobre ya no sabía ni qué decir. Se sentía como una pobre gacela acorralada por un magnífico y hermoso león.

Intentó beber de la copa que tenía en su mano y tratar de demostrar indiferencia ante la vergonzosa situación, pero sus manos estaban temblando tanto que al pegar el cristal con su boca, terminó derramando un poco hasta la alfombra blanca...Genial, lo que le faltaba.

—Soy una tonta, lo siento.—se disculpó completamente avergonzada, aunque a Castiel le importaba poco la alfombra.

El pelirrojo notó unas gotas de vino que destilaban desde los finos labios de la chica hasta su barbilla. Sin poder evitarlo la tomó por el rostro con un poco de brusquedad y lamió aquellas gotas desde su barbilla hasta que llegó a su boca. Esto provocó que Summer soltara la copa y todo su contenido se desparramara. ¿Importaba? No, ya no.

Summer llegó al cielo. Desde que vio al pelirrojo en el avión le había parecido un hombre demasiado apuesto, aunque nunca creyó que sus labios fueran la llave al paraíso. La lengua del chico se introdujo a la boca de ella, provocando que soltara un suspiro de placer. Los dedos de Castiel deshicieron el peinado de la chica para dejarlo suelto y que cayera como cascada hasta su espalda. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, comenzando una guerra de lenguas en la que ninguno de los dos cedía.

Una vez que se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron con intensidad, como si nada más en el mundo existiera. Los ojos dorados de ella se fundieron en los ojos plateados de él.

—¿Entonces lo haremos aquí en el sillón o prefieres la cama?—preguntó ella extasiada después de aquel beso.

—La cama es más cómoda.—le aseguró él.

Guió a Summer a su habitación. Ahí había una cama King size que a simple vista parecía lo más cómodo del mundo, y una vez que Castiel la recostó, Summer pudo asegurar que así era. Si por ella fuera nunca se movería de ahí.

Castiel quedó encima de ella y comenzó a besarla de nuevo. Mordió sus labios y ella los de él, después el pelirrojo comenzó a besar su barbilla, su cuello y después…

—Tu habitación es muy amplia.—dijo ella observando detalladamente cada rincón mientras Castiel la llenaba de besos.—me gusta mucho.

—Gracias.—dijo él entre besos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?

Castiel paró por un segundo y la observó. ¿En verdad nunca se callaba la boca?

—Casi medio año.—intentó ignorar las palabras que venían de la boca de la chica, pero le era muy difícil.

—Definitivamente las casas americanas son asombrosas, ¿Alguna vez has visto por dentro las inglesas? Son muy rústicas comparada a esta.

Y Castiel se rindió. El día en que Summer dejara de hablar, los dinosaurios iban a regresar a la Tierra.

Se recostó boca arriba al lado de ella un poco fastidiado.

—Lo lamento, cuando me pongo nerviosa hablo demasiado, ¿cierto?—dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

—No pasa nada.—dijo él tratando de no parecer molesto. Debía haberse esperado aquella situación si se trataba de Summer.—¿Eres virgen?—preguntó él y ella rió.

—No, aunque fue sólo una vez y hace algunos años atrás. Ya sabes, "la prueba de amor"—enfatizó esto último con un tono meloso.—¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?

—¿Mi primera vez? Wow, hace mucho que no pensaba en eso…—dijo él entre risas.

La plática se prolongó más de lo que hubiera esperado cualquiera de los dos. Así como en el avión, hubo muchas risas, emociones y sobre todo, una confianza que se tuvieron desde el primer momento que se conocieron.

Castiel se quedó dormido cuando el Sol comenzó a salir. Summer lo observó con detenimiento. Parecía tan vulnerable como un niño. Ella al poco tiempo también se quedó dormida, entrelazando su mano con la del chico.

A pesar de que la noche no terminó como creían, definitivamente fue más íntima que el sexo.

* * *

Las cosas parecían ir mejorando poco a poco. Como ya no había más información nueva sobre el incidente del concierto y los miembros de Winged Skull estaban escondidos bajo alguna roca, la prensa comenzó a centrarse en otros artistas y famosos. Miles de cartas de fans llenas de apoyo les llegaban todos los días a los chicos, especialmente a Lysandro por parte de su admiradora Nina. Si hubiera sido por Cheryl, cada una de esas melosas cartas estarían quemándose en su chimenea, pero ayudaban a Lysandro, y eso es lo que en verdad importa.

Ken y Lysandro se encontraban en la casa de éste último. Leían las cartas de las admiradoras una por una. Algunas eran muy tiernas y alentadoras, mientras que otras parecían sacadas de un libro erótico.

—¿Sabes dónde está Castiel?—preguntó el castaño. Hace mucho que no escuchaba del guitarrista.

—En su casa supongo. Desde que los temblores en sus manos comenzaron, ha intentado relajarse.

—Si relajarse es sinónimo de fumar marihuana y beber Jack Daniel's todo el día, te creo.—bufó Kentin tras leer una carta llena de corazones y dibujitos muy adorables. Es difícil de creer que chicas tan dulces escucharan su música

—Cada quien está lidiando con esto a su manera. Sé que Armin está ahora con su familia y eso lo ha relajado más que a cualquiera de nosotros.

—Cierto, aunque eso no funciona con todos.—dijo Kentin pensativo. En su cabeza pudo ver a su padre totalmente decepcionado por el incidente, aunque tal vez debería hablar con él pronto.

—¿Nathaniel estará con su familia?—preguntó el vocalista de forma pensativa. Era el único completamente desaparecido, nadie sabía en dónde estaba.

—No lo creo, seguramente no ha salido de su casa. Aunque no lo culpo, hasta hace unos días yo tampoco quería salir.

El miedo de encontrarse con cámaras, micrófonos y reporteros cada vez era más serio. Kentin siempre creyó que los artistas exageraban cuando hablaban mal de los paparazzis...ahora entendía perfectamente que eran unos parásitos chupasangre que se metían en la vida personal de los demás por unos cuantos dólares. Era repugnante y enfermizo.

—Al menos las cosas van mejorando poco a poco. Tal vez podamos regresar a los escenarios pronto...—dijo Lysandro, tratando de ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

—Tal vez...pero no más conciertos masivos.—sentenció Kentin y Lysandro no pudo haber estado más de acuerdo.

Cuando terminaron de leer la masiva cantidad de cartas, Kentin regresó a su casa.

Cuando entró a su habitación se sorprendió de encontrar a Cherry despierta, estaba sentada en la punta de la cama, esperándolo. Usualmente terminaba más muerta que viva después de la universidad, especialmente estos días, pues tenía que ponerse al corriente gracias a que estuvo en Inglaterra. Eso le molestaba mucho al castaño, pues ya no podían tener el tiempo juntos que antes disfrutaban, pero al parecer ella quiso hacer la excepción hoy. Llevaba puesta su pijama rosa que consistía en un top y un short, se veía realmente hermosa, pero se vería aún más sin nada puesto.

Ella le sonrió y Kentin supo que en verdad hoy podría ser su día de suerte.

—Ven aquí.—le dijo ella de forma juguetona.

Kentin sin pensarlo comenzó a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones. Cherry se mordió el labio de tan sólo ver aquel cuerpo que le quitaba el sueño. Él se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla con ternura, saboreando cada milímetro de sus labios.

Al parecer el castaño quiso ser el dominante en esta situación, pues rápidamente se puso encima de ella y comenzó a tocar sus senos por debajo de la pijama.

—No sabes cuánto extrañé esto.—dijo la pelirroja entre suspiros.

—Yo podría hacer esto todas las noches, eres tú la que me tortura.

Ella estuvo a punto de bajar su bóxer, cuando el timbre sonó. Los besos de ambos pararon en seco y pusieron un rostro de fastidio muy similar.

—¿Decías?—Cherry se quitó de encima al muchacho y se recostó en la cama, dándole la espalda.

Kentin suspiró más que fastidiado. Se volvió a vestir lo más rápido que pudo y había un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que le daría un puñetazo en la cara a quienquiera que sea...tal vez un ochenta.

...O un cero.

Al abrir la puerta se soprendió al ver al baterista de Stars From Nightmare.

—Evan.—dijo sorprendido.

—¡Hola!—saludó él de manera efusiva.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte para ver cómo se encontraban tú y los demás...Por cierto, te traje un regalo.—y le extendió una pequeña botella de Penfolds Ampoule.

A Kentin casi se le salen los ojos cuando lo vio. Había escuchado que esas cosas valen tanto como un auto.

—No puedo aceptarla.

—Sí puedes.—la pegó contra el pecho del castaño y después la dejó caer. Kentin agradeció sus buenos reflejos que le ayudaron a sostener la botella a tiempo.—¿Lo ves? Ya lo hiciste.

Evan entró a la casa del castaño sin preguntar. Admiró el lugar tan bien alegrado y pulcro con una sonrisa. El diseño en cierta forma era muy rústico, con pisos de madera, grandes candelabros, sillones de piel y una chimenea de piedra.

Kentin lo invitó a sentarse y él aceptó gustoso.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Creo que saldremos de esta dentro de poco.—dijo aliviado.—Por un momento creí que no lo lograríamos.

—Vaya, Debrah se va a poner muy contenta cuando se entere.

—¿Tú crees?—el castaño pasó desapercibido el sarcasmo de Evan.

—Te lo aseguro.—se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, para después llegar al grano.—Además de venir a ver cómo estabas, quería invitar a Winged Skull al Valhalla.

—¿Qué? ¿En verdad?

Valhalla era uno de los clubs más importantes de Los Ángeles. Sólo la gente conocida podía entrar, y según habían escuchado, el ambiente del lugar era dinamita pura.

—Sí, habrá una fiesta grande el próximo fin de semana, y si crees que están preparados, entonces serán bienvenidos.

—Vaya, en ese caso hablaré con el grupo…

—¿Kentin?—la voz de Cherry se escuchó desde el pasillo junto con sus pies descalzos en la madera.—Estás tardando demasi…¡Oh!—se sorprendió al ver al musculoso chico de cabello negro y ojos rosados.—Lo lamento, no sabía que teníamos visitas.

—Cherry, él es Evan, baterista de Stars From Nightmare.

—Un gusto.—dijo ella apenada y al mismo tiempo incómoda por la manera en la que la veía. Sí, tenía una corta pijama, pero eso no significa que tuviera el derecho de verla de arriba a abajo tan descaradamente. De manera inconsciente recargó su cuerpo contra la chimenea para intentar esconderse.

—El placer es mío.—dijo con una voz tranquila.—Kentin, ¿te parece si abrimos la botella?

—¡Por su puesto!—entonces el muchacho se fue a la cocina, dejando a Cherry con el invitado.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, ella intentó sonreír amablemente, pero le fue muy difícil.

—¿No te quieres sentar? Es tu casa después de todo.

—Aquí estoy bien, gracias.

—Kentin me ha hablado de ti y cuando dijo que eras hermosa, no exageraba...Es una pena que lo suyo no vaya a durar.

—¿Disculpa?

—A menos que cambies tu estilo de vida.—se encogió de hombros.—En algún momento se irá por años en las giras, ¿y qué crees que suceda? Hay muchas chicas lindas alrededor del mundo que irán tras él. Va a necesitar aventura, por más bonita que seas sigues siendo una chica en busca de trabajo estable, hogareña, organizada…No suena muy compatible a su vida.

—Eso no te incumbe.—dijo entre dientes.

—No es que me incumba, solamente digo la verdad.—recargó ambos brazos en el respaldo del sillón y cruzó la pierna.—En cualquier caso, si no funciona esto, recuerda que estoy aquí para consolarte cuando quieras.

Cherry sintió una enorme repugnancia cuando le guiñó un ojo. En ese momento regresó Kentin de la cocina. Traía tres copas en mano, pero no iban a necesitar la tercera.

—Ven a sentarte.—le dijo su novio con una sonrisa adorable que solamente intensificó el fuego dentro de ella.

—Me voy a dormir, buenas noches.—dio media vuelta y regresó a su habitación.

Se acostó en su cama y quiso gritar a todo pulmón del enojo. Enojo de que el muy imbécil tenía razón; sus caminos eran muy diferentes y los terminarían por llevar a un callejón sin salida.

* * *

 **Este capítulo lo debí haber llamado "Interrupciones" xDDD lo siento chicos, ninguno de los dos salió con premio esta noche :v pero mi justificación es que fue otro tipo de intimidad lmao.  
Bien, tenemos a Debrah por un lado y a Evan de otro...esa gente envidiosa que no puede ver a otros felices u.u Quiero que sepan que amo a Evan con todo mi kokoro, pero tiene potencial para ser antagónico, no lo pueden negar xD Así que lo voy a aprovechar mwahahaha  
Gracias por leer :'D Las Hamo.**

 **SALUDOS**


	16. Valhalla

Un lunes por la mañana Leigh llamó a los cinco miembros del grupo. Fue una grata sorpresa, pues ya todo lo malo iba quedando en el olvido poco a poco y querían regresar al escenario. Todos se reunieron en la casa del manager, siendo recibidos por sonrisas de bienvenida. Winged Skull estaba junto en un solo lugar de nuevo.

—¡Estás vivo!—bromeó Armin al ver a Nathaniel.

—Me quedé un tiempo en la casa de mi hermana en Hollywood.

Los músicos apretaron los labios para no mostrar una mueca de desagrado.

—En verdad lamento aquella tragedia.—dijo el castaño y Castiel apenas pudo aguantarse la risa. No quería un ojo morado de nuevo.

—Aunque no lo crean, Amber no es tan mala persona...al menos no conmigo. Se alegró mucho cuando le dije que estaría con ella por unos días.

—Es bueno escuchar eso, al menos pudiste relajarte.—Lysandro se unió a la conversación.

—Al parecer todos hemos podido sobrellevar el accidente, ¿cierto?—preguntó Leigh y para su alivio todos asintieron.—Me alegro, porque les tengo una excelente noticia...—todos escuchaban atentamente a su manager.—Estoy seguro de que por lo menos alguno de ustedes ya estaría enterado, pero al parecer ninguno ha escuchado o visto las noticias.

Ninguno tenía ganas de escuchar a los odiosos reporteros y periodistas. Era mejor alejarse de eso por un buen tiempo, por el bien de ellos y los demás. La última vez que Nathaniel escuchó las noticias, inculpaban a la banda diciendo que no hicieron nada para detener el desorden. El rubio terminó por lanzar una silla a la televisión de su hermana, costándole su tranquilidad y unos cuantos cientos de dólares.

—¿Siguen hablando mierda de nosotros?—preguntó Castiel de brazos cruzados.

—No, todo lo contrario. Acaban de anunciar los nominados para los premios Gramophone y en nombre de Winged Skull apareció.

—¿D-de verdad?—Armin no pudo evitar tartamudear.

—Winged Skull está nominado para mejor artista nuevo, _Puppet_ para canción del año y _Ice and Fire_ como y mejor álbum de rock y álbum del año.

Ninguno habló, ninguno dijo nada. Sus corazones dejaron de latir por un momento para después explotar llenos de adrenalina. Se sentían en un sueño, una fantasía demasiado hermosa para ser realidad.

Gritaron, se abrazaron, brincaron por todos lados. Toda la frustración que llevaban dentro, fue expulsada en cuestión de segundos.

Siempre dicen que después de la tormenta, viene la calma. Pero ahora se acercaba una tormenta aún más fuerte, pero una de la que ellos podían tener el control. Calma era lo último que querían en sus vidas, después de todo eran estrellas de rock.

—Entonces es por eso que fuimos invitados al Valhalla, porque estamos nominados.—dijo Kentin como si hubiera resuelto un acertijo.

—¿Fuimos invitados?—Lysandro alzó una ceja.

—Sí, Evan vino a mi casa hace unos días para decírmelo. La fiesta empieza hoy desde las ocho

—Entonces vamos.—dijo Armin como si fuera lo más obvio aceptar. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Se dice que el Valhalla es el paraíso donde Odín le da los más grandes placeres a sus fieles guerreros: Comida y bebida infinita, hermosas mujeres conocidas como Valquirias, y todo esto era recibido con enormes fiestas. Tal vez por eso este lugar mortal se llamaba así, pues estaba muy cerca de ser un verdadero Valhalla.

La barra de bebidas era la más larga que habían visto en su vida, la música que resonaba en sus cabezas parecía como si estuviera sincronizada con sus corazones, el ambiente tenía una combinación de olores de alcohol, tabaco, marihuana y perfumes dulces que provenían de las chicas que pasaban cerca de ellos, y por último, cada mesa era lo suficientemente grande para que por lo menos diez personas pudieran sentarse cómodamente, y por si fuera poco, en medio había largos tubos donde las strippers les bailaban a la gente.

—Que suerte que no trajeron a las chicas.—dijo Castiel con una enorme sonrisa. Kentin, Armin y Lysandro no supieron qué decir. Él por su parte no sentía ningún remordimiento, pues lo que tenía con Summer no estaba bien definido. Además, ella ya se encontraba muy lejos.

—No puede ser posible...—dijo Nathaniel para sí mismo y gracias a la música nadie lo pudo escuchar, excepto Armin.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Ya viste quién está ahí?—el rubio señaló a una mesa a lo lejos. Se trataba del grupo Stars from Nightmare.

Debieron haberlo esperado. Si Evan los invitó, es porque su grupo completo estaría ahí.

—Maldita sea.—gruñó el azabache.—Tenemos que mantener a Castiel lejos de Satanás.

—¿Cómo acaparamos toda su atención?—preguntó Nathaniel.

Entonces Armin llamó a una de las strippers. Era una rubia oxigenada que llevaba un bikini dorado, dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Tenía demasiado maquillaje y lucía mucho mayor que los chicos, pero eso serviría bien para entretener a Castiel.

—Hola preciosa, tengo un trabajo para ti.—dijo Armin con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la chica de arriba a abajo.—Mi amigo Castiel necesita de buena compañía, y tú eres la mejor opción, ¿qué te parece?

La rubia se mordió el labio mientras miraba al apuesto guitarrista, el cual ni había notado la llegada de la stripper por estar observando la enorme barra de bebidas. Estuvo apunto de acercarse al pelirrojo cuando Armin le dió un tirón al sostén dorado y la dejó sin nada que cubrirla.

—Para que solamente tenga la vista en ti.—Armin le guiñó un ojo.

Esta vez la chica se acercó a Castiel, el cual sonrió al ver a la stripper con tantos ánimos de estar con él. Se lo llevó a una mesa para darle un espectáculo a solas.

—Al menos una stripper es mejor que Debrah.—dijo el Armin al rubio una vez que el par se alejó.

—Claro que las strippers son mejores, son mujeres trabajadoras. Debrah se regala.

Cada uno se fue por su lado. Lysandro por fin conoció a varios vocalistas de otras bandas muy famosas, con los cuales intentó llevar una relación tranquila aunque el ambiente no ayudaba de mucho. Cada cinco minutos le llenaban su copa de lo que fuera y él distraídamente lo bebía todo, olvidando completamente que no era agua. Armin fue directamente a lo que le interesaba y buscó de la mejor mercancía que pudieran ofrecer los demás famosos. Kentin y Nathaniel fueron arrastrados con él, pues no tenían muchas opciones. Era eso o irse con las strippers, lo que no era el estilo de ellos.

—Abre la boca, Kentin.—dijo Armin con unas pastillas en la mano.

—¡No! ¡No volveré a caer en eso de nuevo!—dijo el castaño con seriedad.

—Vamos, además tienes una enfermera en casa que te cuide. No estoy diciendo que las cosas van a salir mal, pero es como una seguridad extra. Tú también prueba Nathaniel.

—No.—dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Vamos chicos, ¿Dónde está su voluntad de ser diferentes? Tienen miedo porque la primera vez de Kentin fue un mal viaje, pero eso fue algo muy diferente.

Kentin recordó las palabras de su madre cuando él apenas tenía doce años.

 _No importa que seas la persona más pura de este mundo. Con las influencias incorrectas en los lugares equivocados, siempre habrá una enorme posibilidad de que termines aceptando cualquier tipo de drogas._

Y vaya que mamá tenía razón, pues el trío segundos después tenía cada uno una píldora de éxtasis en la mano. Cuando la tomaron, minutos después comenzó a hacer efecto en sus sistemas. Se sentían tan relajados, tan bien…

—Hermanos, los amo.—dijo Armin mientras abrazaba a sus dos amigos.

Sus vistas comenzaban a estar borrosas, pero eso no los detenía de sentirse extremadamente relajados. Querían abrazar a todo mundo, ser amigos de cualquiera que se les pusiera enfrente, llorar con los que estaban tristes y reír con los que estaban felices. Ni siquiera les molestó cuando vieron a Debrah aproximarse a Castiel…

—Hola gatito.—saludó la vocalista con su voz más dulce.

—Debrah.—dijo él sorprendido, tanto que ignoró completamente a la rubia que le bailaba sin ropa. La castaña se acercó seductoramente al oído del chico—¿Quieres un baile sensual? Puedo hacerlo mucho mejor que ella.

Dios, hace tanto que no estaba con Debrah que parecía una eternidad. Ahora muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero la calentura que le provocaba seguía igual de intensa que antes. Debrah lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta un lugar privado.

En la visión de Castiel, por un momento no era la vocalista de Stars from Nightmare la que lo llevaba de la mano, sino una chica de cabello negro y ojos dorados...Tal vez sería mejor evitar que Summer se enterara de esto.

Al mismo tiempo que Castiel se adentraba a la boca del lobo, Lysandro iba tambaleando de borracho y era rodeado por varias chicas. Armin se había desplomado en el suelo, sintiendo una terrible ansiedad. Todo lo contrario a lo que sentía antes. La combinación de alcohol, éxtasis y cocaína lo había dejado demasiado mal. La música, las voces y la gente eran demasiado para él. Como si todo lo estuviera atacando.

—Tal vez deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia.—dijo Viktor al ver al miembro de Winged Skull en ese estaba en posición fetal y se cubría la cabeza con sus manos.

—Nah, deja que se diviertan.—Evan miraba divertido todo como si fuera un espectáculo.

¿A eso le llamaba divertirse? A veces Viktor llegaba a pensar que todos sus compañeros en realidad eran una bola de retorcidos.

Sabía que no se debía meter, especialmente porque Debrah odiaba a cada uno de ellos, pero su buen corazón le impidió ignorarlos.

—Hace mucho calor aquí, ¿no creen?—dijo Nathaniel supuestamente a sus compañeros, pero todos estaban demasiado idos como para escucharlo...Él no se quedaba atrás. Se quitó la playera al sentirse en un desierto. Se moría de calor y su garganta le ardía por la sed. Comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón también.

—Tranquilo, hombre.—Viktor lo detuvo antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría después. Habían zopilotes camuflados entre la gente, y en un descuido, todos sus errores terminarían en alguna revista o internet.

Evan comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, no tenía ni la menor intención de ayudar.

Se volteó para ver a Armin. Parecía un niño pequeño asustado por el monstruo de su armario. Kentin estaba medio ido y sentado en uno de los enormes sillones. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tengo mucho calor...—repitió el rubio molesto porque no lo dejaban quitarse los pantalones.

Viktor se tuvo que quedar cuidando un buen rato al trío, hasta que finalmente Castiel apareció. Evan se fue al ver que la diversión terminó.

—¿Qué les sucedió?—Castiel era el único que todavía estaba en sus cinco sentidos.—¡Lysandro!—llamó a su mejor amigo al ver que era rodeado por tres chicas que intentaban desvestirlo.—¡Fuera de aquí!—las corrió como si fueran perros, pero al menos funcionó.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Eso no fue nada victoriano.—dijo con la voz arrastrada.

—¿Estás borracho?—preguntó sorprendido.

—¡No! Eso tampoco es nada victoriano, ¡Tú estás borracho! Ahuyentaste a mis amigas.

—Esas mujeres te querían violar.

—Claro que no. Fueron muy amables, incluso una me dijo que quería acompañarme a mi casa. Obviamente quería que llegara sano y salvo y tú la ahuyentaste…¡Nos vemos, señoritas!—saludó cortésmente al trío de chicas mientras Castiel lo llevaba a un lugar seguro. Ni borracho dejaba de ser un caballero.

Se acercó a Viktor con un rostro molesto.

—Ayúdame a meter a estos cuatro imbéciles al auto…

—¿Ya te vas, gatito?—Debrah apareció de la nada detrás del pelirrojo con un rostro afligido. Todavía estaba un poco despeinada y con la ropa arrugada después de lo que sucedió hace un momento...

—Al parecer el papel de niñera me lo pasó Nathaniel esta noche. Nos veremos en los premios.—le aseguró no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla.

El chico sabía perfectamente a dónde llevarlos.

* * *

La puerta de la casa de Kentin fue golpeada con fuerza a las tres de la mañana. Cherry se había quedado dormida encima de sus libros de medicina cuando finalmente reaccionó.

Se levantó para abrir y no pudo evitar gritar asustada y al mismo tiempo enojada. Castiel había llegado con los cuatro integrantes hechos un asco. Lysandro y Kentin estaban más muertos que vivos, mientras que Nathaniel y Armin parecían tener paranoia.

—¿¡Qué es esto?!—demandó saber molesta.

—Se rompieron, arreglalos.—dijo casualmente como si estuviera hablando de juguetes.—Lysandro está borracho. No sé lo que tomaron los otros tres.

—¿T-Tienes agua?—preguntó Nathaniel tembloroso y sin camisa.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera contestar, Armin comenzó a vomitar en la entrada.

—Genial...—masculló la chica, pero pronto se preocupó cuando vio que también había sangre. Armin se dejó caer en el suelo y quedó a gatas.

—¿Cherry?—el pelirrojo dijo su nombre preocupado.—Dime que eso es normal.

—Por su puesto, Castiel, vomitar sangre es muy normal.

—¡No es momento para el sarcasmo! ¿Qué hacemos?

—Tú te quedas aquí a cuidar de estos tres idiotas, yo llevaré a Armin al hospital.

—Pero…

—Seguramente tomaron éxtasis. Dales agua mientras no estoy, estarán bien.—no estaba segura de ello, pero era mejor no estresarse más. En esos momentos su mayor preocupación era Armin.

Cuando la chica salió por la puerta con el azabache, Castiel no pudo evitar preocuparse de una sobremanera. Los demás no parecían estar conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba seguro de que cuando se recuperaran, sentirían un gran remordimiento. Aunque no tan grande como el de Castiel.

Lysandro, Nathaniel, Kentin...Nunca los había visto en ese estado y realmente era alarmante. El albino se recostó en el sofá y se durmió inmediatamente. A Kentin lo sentó en una silla y le dijo que no se moviera de ahí, como un niño. A Nathaniel le dio un vaso con agua y con eso se calmó un poco.

Castiel no pudo evitar preguntarse si todo esto fue su culpa. No por esta noche, sino desde tiempo atrás, por haberlos arrastrado a esta vida de adicciones.

* * *

 **Bien, supongamos que los premios Gramophone son el premio de música más importante xDD** **Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que la bruja regresó :) Esos mushashos cada vez se vuelven más loquillos xdxd La moraleja de esto es don't do drugs kids...de nuevo :v**

 **SALUDOS!**


	17. Bienvenida al mundo real

Nathaniel maldijo por lo bajo mientras caminaba al restaurante. ¿Por qué de todos los miembros él tenía que pasar siempre por las entrevistas más nefastas? No recordaba haber sacado la pajita más corta, pero ahí se encontraba. Listo para ser entrevistado por Peggy, la periodista nefasta de la revista Amoris.

Claro que Armin no pudo ir porque apenas lo habían dado de alta en el hospital. Los doctores le habían advertido que si seguía con ese tipo de vida terminaría deshaciendo su estómago, hígado y sabrá Dios qué más.

Kentin y Castiel aseguraron que se quedarían a cuidar del azabache…¡Ja!

Nathaniel apostaría su fama y un brazo a que los dos idiotas están en sus casas más cómodos que perros frente a la lumbre. Lysandro alegó estar arreglando asuntos con Leigh sobre la próxima gira, pero Nathaniel estaba seguro que sólo quería estar alejado de esa mujer, y nadie lo culpaba. Pero por su puesto, Nathaniel se tiene que joder por la banda, de nuevo.

Llegó a _25 Degrees._ El restaurante lo había escogido Peggy, era una hamburguesería muy conocida en algunas partes de California, pero para una entrevista era un lugar un poco bizarro. Ese lugar se podría ver como un McDonald's elegante.

Queriendo terminar esto pronto, el rubio entró al lugar. En el interior, el restaurante estaba lleno de mesas bajas de acero y enormes sillones de cuero. Ahí estaba Peggy, hasta el fondo en una esquina, posiblemente para tener un poco de privacidad. Fue fácil de identificar gracias a que era la única persona con cabello púrpura en el lugar.

Nathaniel pudo visualizar la grabadora encima de la mesa, se encontraba en medio de las manos ansiosas de la chica que no dejaban de dar palmadas rítmicas.

Finalmente se acercó y sin decir nada, se sentó frente a ella. Peggy sonrió como si se hubiera ganado algún premio de lotería.

—Hola Nathaniel.—saludó cordialmente.—Es una pena que sólo tú puedas venir, pero no me malentiendas, me alegra que el famoso baterista esté aquí el día de hoy.

—Amm...hola.—Nathaniel no sabía muy bien qué decir. Siempre había odiado las falsas sonrisas amistosas de la gente, mientras que en el interior desean desgarrar a los famosos para conocer sus secretos.

—Lo que menos quiero es aburrirte, así que comencemos con las preguntas sobre el álbum de Winged Skull, ¿qué te parece?

—Si es lo que quieres…

Nathaniel no era conocido como el carismático de la banda. Sería mejor que se acostumbrara a respuestas cortas o sin expresión.

El camarero llegó para tomar la orden. Nathaniel pidió un simple vaso con agua y Peggy una ensalada. Era el maldito colmo de la vida que una periodista te cite a una hamburguesería para pedir una ensalada.

Peggy finalmente encendió su pequeña grabadora.

—Debo admitir que no he podido dejar de escuchar Ice and Fire por semanas. Las canciones son tan frías para el alma, pero al mismo tiempo tan excitantes que calientan la sangre.—Peggy rió y Nathaniel simplemente le sonrió lo menos cínicamente posible.—Supongo que mucho de esto tiene que ver con sus vidas privadas, ya que las letras son muy profundas.

Nathaniel no respondió, sabiendo desde un principio que el verdadero objetivo de la mujer eran los secretos de ellos y no el disco. No era como si le sorprendiera.

—Son temas que creemos que en algún momento todos hemos sentido profundamente, no hay mucho de nosotros mismos para ser sincero.

—Ajá...—dijo Peggy sin creerle ni una palabra. El lado hambriento por información comenzaba a aparecer en sus ojos.

El camarero trajo el vaso con agua y la ensalada, aunque ninguno de los dos tocó nada.

—¿Cómo fue que ustedes se conocieron? ¿Hay alguna historia profunda detrás de la gran banda?

—Fue el destino. Todo comenzó para mí con un anuncio en busca de un baterista y una audición en un garaje. No esperes una historia dramática donde me encontraron en la calle tocando cerca de un basurero y por azares del destino me encontré con los demás.

Aunque una historia similar pasó con Castiel, Armin y Lysandro, pero eso es algo que deberían contar ellos y no él.

Peggy asintió.

—Hay mucha poesía en sus canciones, se dice que Lysandro es la gran mente detrás de esto.

—Lysandro tiene alma de poeta, es cierto. Él compuso la mayoría de las canciones románticas.

—Supondré que esas letras van dedicadas a Cheryl.—la chica rió por lo bajo.—Ustedes en verdad son muy extraños. Teniendo la oportunidad de poder conseguir a cualquier modelo, estrella de cine o alguien importante, deciden irse por las chicas más normales de toda América.

—Te apuesto a que cada una de ellas tiene más personalidad en un dedo, que cualquier modelo hueca en todo el cuerpo.

—¿Estás diciendo que tu hermana es tonta y sin personalidad?

 _Perra estúpida._

Nathaniel apretó los puños, intentando mantener la calma.

—Para nada, pero creo que es un poco despectivo de tu parte hablar así de las personas que no se dedican al mundo de la farándula o música.

Peggy se quedó callada por un momento.

—¿Qué me dices de Castiel? ¿A él le gusta lo dulce o lo picante?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo hemos visto con una bailarina, pero también la vocalista de Stars from Nightmare está muy apegada a él. ¿Acaso le está siendo infiel a alguna? ¿Es un caso de poliamor?

Nathaniel la vio como si fuera un bicho raro. Que pregunta tan estúpida.

—La relación de Winged Skull y Stars from Nightmare es muy amistosa, pues ellos fueron los primeros en dejarnos abrir un concierto. Todos somos buenos amigos. Sobre Summer, eso no me concierne a mi. Ve a buscar a alguno de los dos y pregúntales tú misma.—estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y no temía demostrarlo.

—Tienes razón. Mejor hablemos un poco más de tí. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Alguna chica escondida por ahí?

—No. No estoy interesado en tener una relación amorosa en estos momentos.

—¿Alguna razón? ¿Tal vez frustración?

—Creo que la banda ha mejorado en el sentido del estrés, creeme que no es por eso.

—Pero yo no hablaba sobre los acontecimientos anteriores de la banda, sino de ti como persona. ¿Qué relación llevas con tu padre?

Y Nathaniel se tensó. No podía ser que haya sacado el tema por mera casualidad. Sabía algo y quería sacarlo al aire.

—Desde que comencé a ser baterista de Winged Skull no he visto a nadie de mi familia, salvo mi hermana.—intentó evadir la pregunta, pero eso fue todo lo que Peggy necesitó para poder sacar algo de buena información.

—¿Por qué?

—No hay tiempo, ninguno de nosotros ha tenido el tiempo.—mintió.

—Entonces tu relación con tus padres es buena.

—Sí.

—Es raro, porque cuando entrevisté a Amber hace algunos meses ella me dio una respuesta muy diferente. De hecho, no me dio ninguna. Se quedó callada y muy pensativa.

—Tal vez porque no le gusta hablar de nuestra vida privada con gente como tú.

—¿Gente como yo?

 _Buitres, ladrones de alma, discípulos de Satanás._

—Periodistas.—terminó por decir de forma calmada.

—O tal vez esconden algo...Dime Nath, ¿tu padre es un hombre abusivo?

La voz de Peggy fueron como las tijeras que cortaron el hilo de la paciencia de Nathaniel.

Sin poder aguantar más a la mujer, el rubio se levantó de la mesa y tomó la pequeña grabadora.

—¡Oye!—gritó Peggy alterada, y gritó aún más agudo cuando Nathaniel lanzó el pequeño artefacto al piso y lo aplastó fuertemente con su zapato.—¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?!

—¡Porque no eres nada más que un buitre! Esto no ha tenido que ver ni un carajo con la música.

— No tengo una copia de seguridad, ¿qué se supone que haga ahora?

—Irte a la mierda.

El rubio se fue a grandes zancadas del lugar. Pidió un taxi y le dijo al hombre que manejara sin rumbo fijo. El taxista obedeció y dio un par de vueltas por la ciudad. Mientras paseaban frente a grandes edificios y coloridas casas, a Nathaniel le llegaron terribles recuerdos de su padre. Cuando lo golpeó por primera vez, apenas siendo un niño. También recordó la última vez y después de eso lo corrió de casa.

Fue una suerte que Cherry y Cheryl lo recibieran en su hogar. De otra manera seguramente en sería un vagabundo sin propósito en la vida.

A la media hora Leigh ya lo estaba llamando a su celular. Seguramente ya se encontraba más que enterado de lo que sucedió y quería hablar con él sobre la razón de su actitud. Pero en esos momentos no estaba de ánimos para hablar con nadie. Apagó su celular.

Le dijo al taxista que se detuviera cerca de uno de los barrios de South Central. El taxista posiblemente creyó que Nathaniel estaba loco, pues en esos barrios la gente te mataba sólo por tener un buen par de zapatos, pero Nathaniel tenía tanta adrenalina y coraje que si se encontraba a alguno de esos tipos seguramente sería lo mejor que le pasara en todo el día.

Caminó tranquilamente por las calles, como si fuera su rumbo de todos los días. Observaba sin miedo todo a su alrededor. Llevaba puesta una chamarra con capucha para que nadie lo pudiera identificar.

Pasando por ahí, observó las diminutas casas que eran tan grandes como el baño de Nathaniel. A veces se preguntaba cómo era que una familia entera podía vivir así. También se preguntaba si a pesar de todo, esas familias eran felices.

—...Tal vez no.—se dijo a sí mismo cuando vio a una chica salir por una ventana al otro lado de la calle.

Era tal vez un poco más joven que Nathaniel. Tenía el cabello de un azul que se asemejaba al cielo despejado. Sus ojos eran rojos como dos grandes cerezas. Estaban llenos de lágrimas, que rápidamente se las limpió con la manga de su suéter roto. Llevaba una mochila color rosa pálido en mano, seguramente con todas sus pertenencias necesarias.

Sin mirar atrás se alejó de su casa. Por un momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Nathaniel, para después mirar hacia otro lado e irse a paso rápido, como si estuviera avergonzada. Lo que ella no sabía es que el chico rubio con el que intercambió miradas, pasó por una situación muy similar.

Nathaniel se preguntó si una chica como ella estaría bien sola en un lugar como ese...pero no era su problema.

Siguió caminando. Creyó que caminar por lugares peligrosos lo llenaría de adrenalina y después le daría el bajón que siempre lo calmaba, pero estaba seguro que ese día todo mundo tuvo la idea de quedarse en casa. Las calles estaban vacías como en un pueblo fantasma.

Finalmente Nathaniel comenzó a reaccionar y saber que fue una estúpida idea ir ahí. A veces se comportaba de manera muy irracional, como cuando se emborrachó hasta desfallecer el día de la tragedia en Inglaterra. Tal vez lo consideraban "el maduro" de la banda, pero la verdad es que a veces se sentía como un niño asustado y atrapado.

Caminó aún más hasta que comenzó a anochecer. No sabía ni a dónde iba ni en dónde estaba. De pronto escuchó una canción muy conocida a lo lejos, como un sonido sordo. Se trataba de la canción _Puppet_ de Winged Skull.

Entonces se sintió en un escenario de película. Se encontraba solo en medio de la nada, como si fuera el último hombre de la tierra. La suave brisa de la noche chocaba contra su rostro de forma agradable, lo único que se podía escuchar era su canción que provenía de un viejo bar con luces de neón parpadeantes.

Se acercó al bar y se asomó por una de las ventanas. No había mucha gente, sólo estaba el hombre detrás de la barra de bebidas y dos hombres que hablaban por lo bajo mientras señalaban a una chica que estaba en una mesa alejada. La misma chica que vio escaparse.

Parecía perdida y con miedo, pero intentaba lo mejor posible disimularlo. Nathaniel regresó su vista de nuevo al par de hombres. No parecían ser amistosos, o al contrario, querían ser muy amistosos con la pobre chica.

El hombre detrás de la barra le extendió una cerveza a uno de ellos, después le agregó unos polvos blancos que se disolvieron rápidamente en la bebida. Se levantó y le llevó el tarro a la peliazul con una sonrisa amistosa. Ella agradeció la cerveza y le devolvió el gesto...pobrecilla.

La canción tan conocida para él terminó en ese momento y Nathaniel no tuvo de otra. Entró al bar de la forma más casual que pudo. Saludó a la peliazul como si la conociera de toda la vida.

—Ah, ahí estás.—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa fingida.—Lamento llegar tarde, pero me perdí un poco.—se sentó en la misma mesa que la chica, la cual lo miraba más que confundida.

Los otros dos observaron al rubio con cautela.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó por suerte en tono bajo.

Nathaniel le respondió entre dientes.

—Vi desde la ventana como esos tipos le echaron alguna droga a tu bebida. Será mejor que no la bebas.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza con sus tan desconcertantes ojos rojos.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

—Yo no gano nada si bebes o no esa cerveza. Si quieres, hazlo.

Después de hacer contacto visual con ella por un momento, la peliazul hizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo y tiró el tarro al piso, como si hubiera sido un accidente.

—Que torpe.—se dijo a sí misma con tono afligido.

—No se preocupe señorita, después lo limpio.—dijo el dueño del lugar con una sonrisa fingida que borró cuando creyó que el par no lo veía.

—Deberíamos irnos, los demás nos esperan.—Nathaniel siguió el acto y ella entendió.

—Cierto, vamos.

Y ambos se levantaron de la mesa para salir del lugar. Nathaniel alcanzó a ver como uno de ellos golpeaba la barra con el puño cerrado de puro enojo. Qué tipos tan enfermos.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a una zona más habitada y mucho menos peligrosa. En todo el trayecto no hablaron. Nathaniel ocasionalmente veía a la chica de reojo, la cual tuvo la vista clavada todo el tiempo en el suelo.

—Debes tener más cuidado. Si no aprendes a fijarte mejor, no llegarás muy lejos.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste?—la chica lo miró con seriedad.

 _Por lo menos podrías darme las gracias._ Pensó, pero decidió guardarse el comentario.

—Créeme que no es mi hit escuchar en las noticias que encontraron a una pobre chica violada y asesinada en un callejón.

...Tal vez fue demasiado directo. El rostro de la peliazul empalideció de manera que ahora parecía un fantasma. Seguramente la pobre apenas estaba siendo consciente de lo que hubiera sucedido si Nathaniel no hubiera estado ahí.

—¿Puedo saber cuál era tu plan? ¿A dónde planeas llegar?—preguntó el rubio.

Ella sacudió la cabeza un poco, pues ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

—Mi plan era seguir adelante día a día...si sigo así creo que tarde o temprano sabré a dónde voy.

Nathaniel la miró por unos segundos. Le recordaba un poco a él mismo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

—No vas a durar ni dos días.—le aseguró seriamente.

—Disculpa, pero no todos podemos tener la suerte de ser bateristas de una banda y tener todo lo que se te dé la gana.

Nathaniel la miró sorprendido. Después de todo ella sabía bien quién era él.

—No te preocupes por mí. Podré cuidarme sola.—intentó parecer segura de sí misma, pero su voz temblorosa lo arruinó todo.

El rubio tomó aire. Esta pobre niña en verdad terminaría muerta en algún callejón sin ayuda.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Marceline.

—¿Que edad tienes, Marceline?

—Diecisiete.

Era joven. Una pobre presa a los ojos de los pervertidos de las calles. Su rostro bonito y buen cuerpo no le ayudaban para nada en esta situación.

—¿Tienes dinero?

—Diez dólares.—comenzó a buscar en las bolsas de su pantalón, pero estaban vacías.—...O tenía.

A Nathaniel le entró un tic nervioso en el ojo. ¿Qué tan descuidado puede ser alguien?

Maldición...Definitivamente no la podía dejar a su suerte en la calle.

* * *

 **Estos niños de hoy no tienen cuidado en las calles :v  
** **Finalmente apareció la quinta chica, yay! :'D Espero que les agrade :3**

 **Gracias por leer 030**

 **SALUDOS!**


	18. La cumbre

Nathaniel despertó perezosamente con un bostezo. Se estiró de una manera que le trajo placer a sus extremidades y después se sentó en su cama. Pasaron algunos minutos para poder recordar que no estaba solo en su casa.

Había dejado que Marceline se quedara por la noche. Le dio una habitación y después él se fue a la suya, cayendo profundamente dormido.

Se levantó para ver cómo se encontraba aquella chica, pero para su sorpresa ella ya no se estaba donde la había dejado...Y entonces Nathaniel se sintió como un completo idiota. Recordó lo que Armin y Castiel le contaron cuando vivían en las calles. Encontraban la manera de quedarse en casas ajenas y en la mañana saqueaban todo lo que podían…

¿Cómo pudo haber dejado entrar a una extraña a su casa? Seguramente la mitad de sus cosas ya se habían ido lejos junto con ella.

Corrió escaleras abajo, pero todo estaba en su lugar.

Con mucha cautela observó todo lo que tenía alrededor, esperando poder encontrar alguna cosa faltante. Cuando entró a la cocina pudo encontrar a Marceline con un plato de cereales con leche. Cuando dio media vuelta con sus talones descalzos, se sorprendió al ver a Nathaniel.

—Oh, ya despertaste.—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Tenías hambre?—preguntó el rubio señalando el plato.

—De hecho son para ti.—le extendió el plato y Nathaniel se acercó para tomarlo un poco sorprendido.—Recordé que no te di las gracias ayer apropiadamente, así que intenté hacerte el desayuno...Lo que no fue una gran idea. Por cierto, vas a tener que comprar más huevos.—dijo con una sonrisa inocente. El rubio abrió el bote de basura para encontrarse varios huevos que estaban quemados. También había rebanadas de jamón y pan tostado negro como el carbón.—Por eso decidí irme por lo fácil.

—¿Después de cuántos intentos?—preguntó con una inconsciente sonrisa el chico.

La peliazul se quedó callada y Nathaniel no pudo evitar reír, a lo que ella se enojó.

—No te rías. Es la primera vez que intento cocinar.—pero ni siquiera ella pudo evitar reír cuando vio que a Nathaniel en verdad le parecía divertida la situación.

Ahora se arrepentía de haberla comparado con Armin y Castiel.

Se sentaron en el comedor para desayunar tranquilamente el cereal.

—¿No tienes algo que hacer?—preguntó ella.—Ya sabes, ensayar, firmar autógrafos en los enormes senos de mujeres hermosas o lo que sea que haga la gente como tú.

—¿Gente como yo?

—Famosos, talentosos, imanes de chicas.

El rubio rió de nuevo. En verdad esta chica sabía cómo ponerlo de humor.

—En un rato me reuniré con los demás. Ayer metí la pata con una periodista y estoy seguro que mi manager me va a matar. Además tenemos que ver algunas otras cosas sobre la gira mundial y los premios que vienen, así que será un día pesado.

—Vaya, ¿y dónde queda el sexo, drogas y Rock' n' Roll?

—No es sólo eso. Este trabajo es más difícil de lo que piensan. Una vez que algo malo sucede, te deja un remordimiento, un sentimiento de culpa y responsabilidad que te lleva a odiar el negocio del rock, ya que se supone que se trata de pasarla bien.—todo esto lo dijo pensando en el accidente de Inglaterra.

—¿Entonces te arrepientes de ser el baterista de Winged Skull?—preguntó intrigada.

—No. Por más que odie admitirlo, en verdad quiero a esos idiotas.

Ella sonrió tristemente por alguna razón. Nathaniel quería preguntarle la razón por la que había huído de casa, pero si ella no se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda para hablarlo por sí misma, él no iba a sacar el tema.

Marceline preguntó infinidad de cosas sobre el grupo y sus vidas, aunque increíblemente esto no le molestó en lo más mínimo al rubio. Ojalá y todas las entrevistas con los buitres pudieran ser así de cómodas y entretenidas.

Cuando Nathaniel miró el reloj, se sorprendió al ver que ya casi eran las dos de la tarde. En verdad el tiempo vuela cuando encuentras a la persona indicada con la cual hablar.

El rubio regresó a su habitación para ponerse ropa limpia y cuando regresó, Marceline ya estaba en la entrada de la casa con su mochila en mano.

—No es como si me fuera a quedar en tu casa como una intrusa.—le dijo ella al ver el rostro confuso del chico.

Desgraciadamente ella tenía razón. Tan solo le había dado un lugar para dormir aquella noche. Tenía que irse tarde o temprano por más que él deseara que se quedara.

Nathaniel sacó un manojo de billetes de su cartera y se los entregó a la chica totalmente sorprendida.

—Úsalos sabiamente.

—¡No!—dijo ella dando un paso hacia atrás.—Eso es demasiado dinero. No puedo aceptarlo.

—Sí puedes.—Nathaniel alcanzó la mano de ella y le puso el dinero en su palma abierta.—De hecho si quieres más, sólo tienes que decirlo.

Marceline estaba boquiabierta e incluso parecía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Es demasiado...—repitió.—Tiene que haber otra forma.

El rubio suspiró resignado.

—No voy a dejar que te mueras de hambre en las calles.

—Encontraré trabajo.

—¿Y vas a dormir en la calle?

—Rentaré una habitación.

—¿¡Con qué dinero?!

—Ya me las arreglaré.

—Necia...—dijo entre dientes.—No te voy a dejar. En verdad no durarás dos días en la calle, Los Angeles es demasiado peligroso y lo comprobaste la noche anterior.—Marceline se quedó callada. No sabía qué decir.—Si no quieres aceptar el dinero, quédate aquí por lo menos hasta que puedas estabilizarte.

—¿Qué?—preguntó ella creyendo no haber escuchado bien…

* * *

—Miren, ahí viene Nathaniel.—Lysandro llamó la atención de la banda.

Por la ventana lo vieron caminar hacia la entrada del estudio, pero no venía solo. Una chica de cabellos azulados lo seguía como un cachorrito perdido.

—Y trajo un juguete.—dijo Castiel con una sonrisa burlona.

Pamela y Cheryl se encontraban ahí, miraron fijamente a la chica con mucha curiosidad. Se dieron cuenta que la ropa de ella estaba rota y no parecía muy limpia, por lo que intercambiaron una mirada rápida sin entender muy bien de qué se trataba esto.

En cuanto el rubio puso un pie dentro, los comentarios de Castiel no se hicieron esperar.

—Primero logras que una revista nos odie de por vida y ahora llegas tarde cuando detestas la impuntualidad, ¿qué sigue? ¿Ahora eres un pacifista que odia las sillas?

—No, de hecho tengo en la mira una silla y va a ir directamente a tu cabeza si no te callas.

El pelirrojo alzó las manos en signo de rendición. No tenía ganas de pelear con el rubio, sabiendo perfectamente que ver a Nathaniel realmente enojado era como verte en tu propia tumba.

—¿Quién es tu amiga?—preguntó Cheryl intrigada. Le sonrió de una manera amable a la chica, la cual parecía sentirse como pez fuera del agua.

—Ella es Marceline, quería que todos ustedes la conocieran.

Una vez que todos la saludaron y le sonrieron amablemente, dejó de tensarse.

—Sólo porque seamos famosos, no significa que somos unos hipócritas, puedes respirar tranquila.—le dijo Kentin y logró sacarle una sonrisa.

—Creo que eso me lo demostró Nathaniel ayer.—dijo en un tono bajo y con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada.

Todos observaron inquisitivos al aludido, pero él no dijo nada respecto al tema.

—¿Y qué hacen cuando no están en conciertos?—preguntó de forma curiosa. Nathaniel la observó con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Pues ensayamos, bebemos, pasamos un rato en nuestras casas, nos colocamos…

—¿Tienen drogas?

Y en ése momento Armin sonrío de oreja a oreja. Pamela suspiró, deseando que Marceline no hubiese hecho esa pregunta nunca.

El azabache sacó de su mochila una gran cantidad de drogas.

—¿De cuál quieres? Tengo ketamina, metanfetaminas, éxtasis, adderall, brolamfetamina, heroína, cocaína, crack, codeína, oxicotina, percocet, hidrocodona, PCP, LSD, hidromorfona, marihuana, mescalina, hongos, sales de baño, cortisona, toradol...—todos observaban impresionados a Armin,a excepción de Pamela.—MDMA, tengo al gran Frank, también esa morfina que prohibieron en el mercado chino, ¿ves esa bolsa de ahí? Es droga de Kenia; se supone que es medicina para gorilas, pero vuelve locos a los humanos…¿Ya dije crack? Bueno, tengo crack, ibuprofeno, aspirina, gomitas de los picapiedra y galletas de animalito, ¿qué es lo que vas a querer?

Lo que más sorprendió a Marceline, fue con la inocente sonrisa que tuvo mientras decía todo esto.

—S-solamente era curiosidad, no quiero nada.

Armin se encogió de hombros mientras comía una galleta de animalito. Volvió a meter todo a su mochila y pasaron unos segundos para que se retomara la plática. A veces se preguntaban de dónde sacaba Armin toda esa mierda.

—Bueno, nosotras iremos a dar un paseo, ¿quieres venir, Marceline?—le preguntó Pamela. Iban a terminar asustando a la pobre chica con sus tonterías.

—Claro.—dijo ella un poco insegura.

Nathaniel la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del lugar. Al menos sabía que ellas la iban a cuidar bien.

—¿Ahora nos vas a decir de dónde conseguiste a esa chica?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

—No tiene un lugar a dónde ir, así que la invité a mi casa por unos días.—sus palabras agarraron muy desprevenidos a los demás. Eso era muy descabellado, especialmente para Nathaniel. ¿Qué lo hizo tomar esa decisión?— Por ahora hay que hablar sobre la gira, y después hablaré con Leigh antes de que me mate.

—Ya arregló el asunto de la revista.—le confesó Armin. —En vez de una entrevista, les tuvimos que ofrecer fotografías que Pamela ha estado tomando de nosotros…¿Vas a decirnos por qué te comportaste así?

—Tal vez después.—dijo. Estaba más misterioso de lo normal.—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

—Primero que nada, tenemos que prepararnos para los premios.—dijo Lysandro un poco nervioso.

—Juro que si ganamos aunque sea un premio, me sentiré realizado en esta vida.—los otros cuatro integrantes no pudieron evitar pensar lo mismo tras el comentario de Castiel.

Las horas pasaron y los chicos hablaron y ensayaron. Nunca habían lucido tan profesionales en sus vidas. Esto era algo demasiado serio y estaban confiados en que ganarían y que sería el momento de sus vidas.

Tiempo después regresaron las chicas con enormes bolsas.

—Le compramos ropa nueva a Marceline.—dijo Cheryl con una sonrisa.

La peliazul parecía avergonzada, no podía ver a nadie a los ojos. En verdad le incomodaba aceptar cosas de otra gente.

—¿Cómo van?—preguntó Pamela mientras se acercaba a Armin. Él la rodeó por la cintura con ternura.

—Pues ya ensayamos un buen rato, ahora sólo falta la palabra final del jefe.

—Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien. Invité a las chicas a nuestra casa para ver el show.—le explicó Pamela a lo que su novio la observó confundido.

—¿Por televisión? ¿Acaso no vas a ir?

—Preferimos estar lejos de las cámaras.

—El colmo de tu vida.

La plática se vio interrumpida cuando alguien dio golpes en la ventana. Una chica rubia y de coletas estaba parada ahí con una enorme sonrisa y una caja de chocolates en mano.

—¡Lysandro, te traje un regalo!—gritó Nina.

—Perra...—dijo entre dientes Cheryl.—No vayas.—le sentenció a su novio.

Todos comenzaron a sentir la tensión en el lugar. Las groupies podían poner muy de malas a las chicas.

—No puedo simplemente ignorarla.—dijo Lysandro.

—Sí puedes, por primera vez en tu vida no seas un caballero y mándala a la mierda.—Cheryl era conocida por ser alguien tranquila, pero Nina era la única que podía sacarla de sus casillas.

Lysandro con toda la culpabilidad del mundo fue a aceptar el regalo de la rubia.

—Gracias, Nina.—dijo de una forma amable.

—Gracias, Nina.—Cheryl lo remedó con una voz ridícula.

—¿Es una groupie?—preguntó Marceline a Pamela en voz baja, a lo que ella asintió.—¿Todos tienen ese tipo de acosadoras?—Pamela volvió a asentir, esta vez mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Al parecer a ella tampoco le gustaba mucho que esas tipas se acercaran.—¿Nathaniel tiene groupies?—esta vez la peliverde rió.

—No te preocupes, pronto conocerás a Melody.—le aseguró, para después fijar su vista en la albina.—Tranquila Cheryl, pronto dejaremos de verlas por un largo tiempo.

—Mientras no vaya a cada parte del mundo para seguirlo, creo que estaré bien.

Nina se lanzó para abrazar al chico y Cheryl apretó los puños con fuerza, pero no dijo nada más…

* * *

El día de los premios Gramophone llegó. Nunca habían sido rodeados por tantas cámaras en sus vidas. Gente de todo el mundo les tomaba fotos y mientras pasaban por la alfombra, reporteros de varias partes del mundo hablaban emocionados por su llegada en todos los idiomas.

Cuando los reporteros los llamaban para hacer pequeñas entrevistas fueron muy amables y los felicitaron cada vez que se daba la ocasión. Ojalá y las entrevistas siempre fueran así.

Una vez sentados para disfrutar de las premiaciones se dieron cuenta que era lo mismo que verlo en televisión, sólo que ahora las canciones de los demás artistas se disfrutaban mucho más y de vez en cuando otros famosos hacían bromas ocasionalmente del grupo. Todavía era increíble que todo el mundo los conociera.

Tocar para ellos fue tan emocionante como para tocar para los mismísimos dioses. Estaban tocando para leyendas que fueron su inspiración desde niños, y lo mejor de todo es que lo disfrutaban.

Finalmente cuando se dieron las premiaciones se llevaron la decepción de no haber ganado para mejor canción ni mejor artista nuevo, pero sus corazones se detuvieron cuando escucharon el nombre de la banda para mejor álbum del año.

El primero en levantarse fue Nathaniel con orgullo, Armin y Kentin se abrazaron con enormes sonrisas y Lysandro se levantó un poco atónito. Castiel estaba en estado de shock, por lo que Kentin tuvo que sacudirlo para que reaccionara.

Los aplausos eran sinceros por partes de los demás artistas. Era como el alimento del alma. Todos juntos fueron al escenario para recibir el gramophone. Lysandro tuvo el honor de tenerlo primero en sus manos. Castiel fue quien se acercó al micrófono por todos ellos.

—Gracias a todos...—no sabía qué decir, no quería sonar como un cursi.—Esto es una prueba de que los sueños se cumplen y...mierdas como esa, no tengo palabras. Gracias.—sin decir más todos se alejaron del micrófono y fueron a backstage.

Inmediatamente los celulares del grupo comenzaron a sonar. Familiares y amigos llamaban y mandaban mensajes para felicitarlos. Castiel sonrió al ver el mensaje de Summer.

 _OMG! Te lo mereces chico rudo. Tenemos que festejarlo pronto. Saludos desde Canadá ;)_

Finalmente Winged Skull llegó a la cumbre.

* * *

 **Al fin cumplieron su sueño, pero ahora es cuando comienzan los verdaderos problemas. Espero que estén preparadas para el drama :'D De verdad lamento si la historia ha ido lenta o parezca monótona, pero espero poder cambiar eso en los próximos capítulos. Pensé en tardarme un capítulo entero con los premios y otro en la relación entre Marceline y Nathaniel, pero decidí acortar esas cosas para finalmente llegar a temas más serios.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **SALUDOS!**


	19. Vamos de gira

— _Algún día...—Castiel de doce años, observaba el cielo estrellado, como si ahí se encontrara una visión de su futuro como músico.—Yo seré el mejor guitarrista en la mejor banda._

— _¿Cómo estás tan seguro?—preguntó Armin por un lado._

— _Lo sé...simplemente lo sé. Algún día Lysandro regresará y podremos comenzar nuestra banda; tendremos todo el dinero y fama que queramos. Amarán nuestra música y a nosotros también._

— _Eso suena bien...—Armin comenzó a observar el cielo de igual manera, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo de tan sólo fantasear con lo que dijo Castiel. El sueño de su amigo pronto comenzaba a hacerse suyo también.—Tal vez incluso algún día hagan un videojuego de nosotros._

 _Su amigo rió._

— _¡Claro que sí! Todo lo que soñamos hoy, será verdad mañana…_

* * *

Castiel siempre encontró extraño el hecho de soñar recuerdos. Despertó, todavía sintiendo vívidamente las palabras que habían intercambiado Armin y él en aquella noche estrellada.

Se cumplió. Finalmente tenían lo que querían, su sueño se había hecho realidad.

Una voz en sí mismo le dijo: " _¡Bienvenidos a la cumbre!_ " lo que lo hizo sonreír.

Ahora debía prepararse para una gira mundial. El tan sólo imaginarse a sí mismo tocando en miles de partes del mundo provocaba una extraña sensación en él.

Era tan extraño finalmente haber cumplido su sueño, que sentía que era solamente eso, un sueño.

El chico extendió su brazo para alcanzar su celular. Tenía tres mensajes; uno de Lysandro, otro de de Debrah y uno último de Summer.

El primero fue sencillo, como solían ser los de Lysandro. Simplemente le pedía que fuera a su casa lo más pronto posible para arreglar unas fechas de la gira.

El mensaje de Debrah estaba lleno de corazones y besos, diciendo que posiblemente se verían más pronto de lo que esperaba.

El tercero fue al que más le puso atención:

 _Hoy unos paparazzis me preguntaron si estamos en una relación y no pude evitar partirme de la risa frente las cámaras...A pesar de que no es verdad que estamos juntos, en verdad te extraño mucho._

Aquel mensaje le sacó una sonrisa triste al pelirrojo. Él también la extrañaba. Aquella noche que pasaron juntos había sido realmente mágica. Gracias a ella se dio cuenta que no necesitas sexo para pasar una noche gratificante con una chica.

Quería repetir aquella ocasión, e incluso, al fin llegar un poco más lejos…

* * *

Nathaniel se encontraba en su sala junto a Marceline. Cada día que pasaban juntos se volvían más unidos. Era con la única que sentía tanta confianza, y de verdad esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo con él.

Cuando la aceptó en su casa, creyó que la vería como una simple inquilina o una roomie, pero no. Si Marceline se fuera de la casa, todo se volvería aburrido y solitario.

El rubio le ofreció un trago a la peliazul y ella lo aceptó gustosa, pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer trago, Nathaniel dijo:

—¿Cómo sabes que no tiene droga?

Marceline bajó la vista hacia el objeto de cristal de forma desconcentrada, para después apartarlo de sus labios.

—Porque confío en ti, porque sé que nunca me harías eso, porque me salvaste en una ocasión de…

Marceline tenía un millón de razones por las que sabía que aquella bebida era inofensiva.

—Lo que quiero decir es, que debes de tomar precauciones.—dijo Nathaniel con seriedad.

En realidad Marceline era la chica más descuidada y despistada que haya conocido en toda su vida, por lo que siempre era un blanco fácil. Últimamente lo acompañaba a todos lados, y como buena estrella de rock, a veces no iba a lugares tan seguros para una chica tan linda y desorientada.

—Aunque vayas conmigo a lugares famosos, eso no significa que estás del todo segura.—explicó.—Antes de beber cualquier cosa, primero pruébala un poco con la punta de la lengua; si sientes que comienza a darte un leve cosquilleo, es que tiene droga.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó sorprendida la chica.—N-no lo sabía…

—También cuando tenga un sabor, consistencia o color extraño, déjala, no te arriesgues.

Marceline asintió.

Tal y como le dijo Nathaniel, sacó la lengua un poco y probó la bebida, por si las dudas. Al final no sintió nada, pero era muy obvio que el baterista no le había puesto nada. Al menos aprendió algo nuevo.

—¿Por qué me dices esto tan repentinamente?

—Bueno, cuando estemos viajando por el mundo supongo que querrás conocer lugares y yo no podré estar ahí todo el tiempo. No quiero que te suceda algo mientras no estoy.

El vaso de cristal se cayó de la mano de la chica, regando líquido y cristales por todo el piso.

—¿Acaso dijiste "cuando _estemos_ viajando"?—preguntó temblorosa.

—Claro, ¿en verdad crees que te voy a dejar aquí?—respondió, importándole poco el vaso.

Y sin que Nathaniel se lo hubiera esperado, Marceline saltó hacia él para abrazarlo.

—¿Qué hice para merecerte?—preguntó, acurrucada en el hueco de su cuello.

Nathaniel le regresó el abrazo, estaba más rojo que un tomate, pero Marceline no alcanzaba a verlo.

Se quedaron así por un momento. Se sentía tan bien tenerla en sus brazos, su roce era como ningún otro que hubiera sentido.

Acarició sus cabellos azules con ternura.

—Gracias, en verdad no sé qué haría sin ti.—dijo ella en un susurro.—Me has dado todo.

Él la estrechó más contra sí y rozó su sien con los labios. Eso debería decírselo él a ella, pues Marceline fue la que lo salvó de su soledad interior.

—¿Sabes? Aunque si no fuera por mi descuido con las bebidas, no te hubiera conocido.

Nathaniel rió por lo bajo, para después rodar los ojos.

* * *

—Quiero conocer París y tomar muchas fotografías de la torre Eiffel.—dijo Pamela emocionada mientras caminaba con Armin, tomados de la mano.—O ir a Dinamarca…¿Sabías que mi abuela es danesa? Sería como regresar a mis raíces.

Armin simplemente sonreía mientras observaba a su novia casi en un trance. Se encaminaban a su casa después de haber ido a comprar nuevos videojuegos para cada una de sus consolas.

—¿Te estoy aburriendo?—preguntó ella con una sonrisa apenada al ver que el chico no respondía.

—No, todo lo contrario. Me gusta cuando te expresas de esa manera.—acercó a la peliverde un poco más hacia sí, para tomarla de la cintura.

Ella entonces le susurró en el oído:

—Pero lo que más quiero, es poder hacerte el amor a cada lugar que vayamos.—acto seguido, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Armin se tensó; si seguía jugando de esa manera, terminaría haciéndola suya en plena calle.

—Por lo menos espera hasta que lleguemos a casa.—intentó decirlo en forma de broma, pero sonó más como una súplica, lo que le pareció muy divertido a la chica.

Tal y como lo pidió el azabache, Pamela dejó el tema en el olvido, hasta que llegaron a la casa.

La chica apenas había puesto un pie dentro cuando Armin ya la había empujado contra el sillón. Cayó de sentón en él y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el chico ya estaba besándola apasionadamente

—¿Ya ves cómo te pongo?—comentó muy divertida para después morder su labio con un poco de brusquedad.

Armin no respondió. En cambio, de su bolsillo del pantalón, sacó un pequeño caudrito semitransparente con la imagen de Mickey Mouse en blanco y negro.

—¿¡Es en serio?!—gruñó molesta y alejó bruscamente, pero él no dejó de sonreír.

—Vamos, será más divertido así. Te lo prometo.—tomó el papelito de LSD entre su índice y pulgar y lo acercó a los labios de Pam.

—No, Armin. No quiero.

El azabache volvió a acercarse a ella y le besó el cuello de manera lenta y tortuosa, para después sururrarle en el oído.

—Anda, hazlo por mí.

El aliento chocando contra su oreja logró ponerle los pelos de punta. Armin después clavó sus ojos azules en ella de una manera inocente y al mismo tiempo llena de deseo. Susurró un "por favor" y entonces Pamela finalmente aceptó. Abrió la boca y sacó la lengua.

Lo que hizo Armin nunca se lo hubiera esperado. Colocó el cuadro en su propia boca y después besó a Pamela, la droga se disolvió en sus lenguas dejando un sabor agrio y también uno muy, muy dulce.

El efecto actuó casi de inmediato en ambos y fue una explosión universal. La unión de sus cuerpos se sintió como el día y la noche, blanco y negro, el cielo y el infierno. Roces y besos cargados de pasión en cada poro del cuerpo.

Armin recostó a Pam en el sillón y quedó encima de ella. Pudo jurar estar viendo el universo en movimiento en sus ojos, mientras que ella veía todos los colores existentes bailando alrededor de él. Se fundieron en un beso, sentían de una manera literal que se volvían uno y fue la experiencia más mágica que hayan tenido en un momento íntimo.

Tan relajados y al mismo tiempo excitados. El Yin y Yang vibraba alrededor y dentro de ellos en maneras inexplicables.

Ella no estaba a favor de las drogas como lo estaba él, pero vaya que valió la pena tomar el riesgo esta vez…

—...Pam...—susurró su nombre en trance.—No sabes cuánto te amo.

* * *

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Cheryl al ver a Lysandro con la vista fija en una hoja en blanco.

—Estaba tratando de escribir una canción, pero nada me viene a la mente.

—Tal vez después de comer vendrán las ideas.—dijo posicionándose detrás de él para hacerle un masaje de hombros.

Lysandro se tensó. Había olvidado completamente que tenía hoy una cita con Cheryl.

—No me digas que...—la albina no terminó la oración, pues el rostro preocupado de su novio le dijo todo. Se separó de él con indignación.—Prometiste que cenaríamos juntos. Ya no tienes tiempo para mí.

El chico se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y encaró a Cheryl, tomándola por los hombros.

—¿De qué hablas? Si todo el día estás en mi mente.—la atrajo más hacia él. Se odiaba a sí mismo por hacerla sentir mal.

—¿En verdad?—preguntó con desconfianza y cierta ironía. Antes no le hubiera cabido ninguna duda de lo que dijo, pero ahora estaba tan ocupado que a veces sentía que ni se acordaba de ella.

—¿Acaso me crees capaz de mentirle a mi musa?—esto se lo susurró al oído, lo que le erizó la piel a Cheryl.

Le dio un tierno y lento beso en los labios, lo que ella aceptó gustosa. Hubieran podido continuar aquello sino fuera porque Castiel llegó a la casa. Llamó a la puerta y tuvieron que separarse.

Cheryl se fue a su habitación para darle más privacidad a los chicos. Pronto llegaron los demás miembros de la banda, a excepción de Armin, para arreglar los últimos detalles de su gira mundial.

…

La gira duraría ocho meses, yendo primero a Europa, después a Asia, África, Oceanía y regresarían a América para terminar todo.

Sonaba bien, si no tomaban en cuenta los malditos horarios tan pesados de todos los días.

—Maldita sea.—gruñó Castiel.—me convertí en rockero para dormir y despertar cuando quisiera. Ahora resulta que tengo una rutina más pesada que nunca.

El tan sólo ver los horarios revolvía el estómago. Estar despiertos desde las cuatro de la mañana y hacer más de cinco conciertos en un día, en diferentes ciudades.

—Tal vez no lo sintamos tan pesado una vez que estemos en el escenario. Valdrá la pena.—Kentin animó al grupo.

—Iré a disfrutar mis últimos días de sueño.—dijo el pelirrojo y salió de la casa sin despedirse de nadie.

En unas semanas comenzarían un nuevo viaje que los podría llevar a cosas tanto buenas como malas. Era una moneda al aire, como el concierto de Inglaterra.

Esperaban poder salir esta vez con un buen sabor de boca, aunque ahora que se acostumbraban cada vez más al mundo de rock, se daban cuenta que su estilo de vida no se lleva bien con las cosas buenas.

* * *

Kentin caminó a su casa con tranquilidad. Las calles estaban prácticamente vacías, por lo que no había problemas de ser perseguido por admiradores y paparazzis.

Cuando entró a su hogar, se sorprendió de ver a Cherry despierta. Estaba sentada frente a la chimenea encendida y a espaldas de él, por lo que no podía ver su rostro.

Estaba sollozando, por lo que Kentin se acercó prácticamente corriendo hacia ella.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó alterado y con el corazón en la garganta.

Kentin observó a su alrededor. Los libros de medicina estaban destrozados, unos incluso quemándose en la chimenea.

—¿Pero qué…

La volteó a ver directamente a los ojos. No estaba llorando, sino riendo.

—Ya no puedo seguir así.—dijo la pelirroja con una triste sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros—En verdad quería estudiar, pero si eso me separa de ti, no pienso hacerlo.

Entonces el castaño entendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Había dejado todo para poder irse con él.

—Cherry...yo...No quería que llegaras a esto.

—Pero tenía que suceder en cualquier momento, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.—lo tomó del rostro para hacerle ver que no importaba, aunque su voz tan tensa le decía todo lo contrario.—Que no te preocupe esto, al fin estaré contigo.

Kentin la abrazó con fuerza. No sabía qué decir o hacer.

Cherry tuvo la valentía suficiente para dejar su sueño...por él. Al lado de ella se sentía inútil, pues nunca ha podido hacer nada por Cherry que la quería que se alejara de él, por lo que no tuvo la valentía suficiente de pedirle que siguiera con su sueño sin importar qué.

Ella por su parte sonrió para aguantar las lágrimas, mientras que en su mente aparecía el rostro de Evan. Lo odiaba, en verdad lo detestaba. Si lo veía de nuevo le daría un puñetazo en la cara sin pensarlo.

Le estaba arruinando la vida...O mejor dicho, ella misma lo estaba haciendo. Pero lo odiaba a él por hacerle ver la realidad.

...

Cuando ambos se quedaron dormidos horas después, la pelirroja se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la cocina.

Su sueño de toda la vida; el poder ayudar gente, salvar vidas, cuidar de personas...Se estaba traicionando a sí misma por algo de lo que seguramente podría dejar de valer la pena en cuestión de segundos.

Tomó una decisión, pero su mente no le ayudaba a aceptarla. Así que comenzó a beber todo el contenido de la botella que trajo Evan hace unas semanas, así logrando relajar un poco su estrés, aunque no por completo.

Estaba segura que Armin le regaló cristal y estaba en alguna parte de la casa, pero, ¿en dónde?

* * *

 **La escena de Armin y Pam fue muy espontánea, se me ocurrió en el momento. Un poco fuera de lo común, pero no me desagradó xD**

 **En los próximos capítulos vendrán muchas cosas tanto buenas como malas :v En estos momentos están en la cima...pero como dice Mozart "Todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar" ...¿o fue Sócrates? ...Nah, seguro fue David Bowie. Como sea, gracias por leer ;)**

 **SALUDOS!**


	20. Empezando con el pie derecho

La ansiedad y adrenalina corría por ellos a pesar de seguir en el aeropuerto.

Se tomaron fotos con los fans y firmaron autógrafos antes de entrar al avión, así no tendrían que huir de la horda como la última vez.

—¡Te extrañaré mucho!—dijo Melody mientras abrazaba a Nathaniel con fuerza.—Te prometo que te seguiré todo el tiempo en cada una de tus redes sociales.

—Gracias, Melody.—el rubio intentó darle una sonrisa amable, lo que volvió loca a la chica.

A lo lejos Marceline observaba en silencio, e incluso un poco intimidada por el grupo de desquiciadas.

—Bienvenida al grupo.—Pamela puso su mano en el hombro de la peliazul.

Cheryl era la que parecía más molesta, mientras que su hermana tenía la vista perdida, como si ni siquiera notara lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Y de pronto, una de las fans se colgó del cuello de Lysandro y lo besó descaradamente.

La novia del vocalista apretó su mandíbula con fuerza. Tenía una botella de coca-cola en mano y gracias a la ira, lanzó el objeto hacia aquellos dos con una fina puntería. La botella al momento del impacto se abrió, así derramado todo su contenido en ellos dos.

La fan soltó un gruñido de frustración al ver que su cabello estaba todo pegajoso. Lysandro por su parte estaba igual; su cabello y ropa estaba cubierto de refresco, pero no se fijó en sí mismo, sino que observó a su novia sorprendido, la cual pudo haberlo matado con la mirada.

Intentó acercarse a ella, pero las fans se le volvieron a colgar y quedó estancado ahí como sus demás amigos.

Castiel por su parte se dejaba abrazar, acariciar, besar y tocar por todos lados. Sentía pena por sus hermanos de banda, pues no podían hacer mucho gracias a que sus chicas los observaban. Pero era culpa de ellos. Las pudieron haber dejado en casa si hubieran querido.

Una de las chicas tomó a Castiel del rostro con determinación y lo besó. A diferencia de Lysandro, el pelirrojo disfrutó del beso, tomando a la fan de la cintura para atraerla más. Sus lenguas danzaron armoniosamente mientras que la respiración de la chica comenzaba a intensificarse.

Era divertido ver lo fácil que se excitaban con un simple beso.

—Ya es hora de irnos.—Nathaniel jaló al pelirrojo lejos de sus fans y ellas comenzaron a renegar.

Los guardias comenzaron a apartar a los aficionados, por lo que el grupo tuvo tranquilidad al abordar el avión. Ésta vez no se sintieron como grupo de sobrevivientes huyendo de zombies.

—¿No crees que te pasaste un poco?—preguntó Armin a Cheryl, refiriéndose al ataque de la botella.

Lysandro se encontraba en el baño limpiando su cabello y ropa.

—Tranquila, que estás a punto de sacar llamas por los ojos.—Kentin se unió a la conversación.

Cheryl observó al guitarrista y bajista de forma seria y dijo:

—A veces me pregunto, ¿qué pasaría si nosotras fuéramos famosas? ¿Cómo reaccionarían si un grupo de chicos estuvieran encima de nosotras?

Kentin y Armin al escuchar esto se quedaron callados y muy serios. No lo soportarían. El solo hecho de imaginar a un grupo de chicos pegados a ellas como moscas les hervía la sangre.

—Eso creí...—dijo Cheryl para después tomar asiento antes de que el avión despegara.

A los pocos minutos, Lysandro llegó para sentarse por un lado.

Hubo un largo silencio por parte de ambos. El avión despegó y todavía no se dirigían la palabra, y cuando Lysandro finalmente estuvo a punto de disculparse, ella lo hizo primero.

—¿Qué?—preguntó el vocalista, creyendo no haber escuchado bien.

—Lo lamento.—dijo de nuevo.—Actué sin pensar.

Lysandro tuvo que asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo; él fue besado por una extraña sin hacer algo para detenerla y Cheryl se molestó, pero aún así ella era la que se disculpaba. Esto lo hizo sentir aún peor.

—No te disculpes, por favor.—pidió él mientras tomaba su mano.—Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera.

 _O peor…_

Cheryl lo besó con ternura, tratando de que Lysandro olvidara los labios de la otra chica y sólo pudiera centrarse en los de ella.

…

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Kentin le preguntó a la pelirroja.

Ella no le respondió, se encontraba muy mareada y la cabeza le dolía terriblemente. Había bebido toda la noche y el cristal tampoco la ayudaba mucho. Se sentía demasiado ansiosa, por lo que toda la mañana se estuvo mordiendo las uñas hasta el punto de que sangraran.

Todos los sonidos la tensaban, y en cuanto Kentin quiso acariciar su mejilla, ella se alejó de manera hostil.

El castaño se quedó perplejo y con la mano alzada, para después bajarla lentamente.

—¿Cherry?—la llamó preocupado, pero ella no lo volteó a ver...pero no era que lo estuviera ignorando, en verdad parecía no escucharlo. Se mordía las uñas con desesperación y la vista fija en el suelo.—Cherry, mírame.

Tomó el rostro de su novia con un poco de brusquedad y la obligó a observarlo.

Se sorprendió al ver que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salieron palabras. Inmediatamente su vista se dirigió a Armin, pues tenía un leve presentimiento de que él pudo haber sido el culpable de esto.

Lo fulminó con la mirada, pero él estaba muy entretenido jugando videojuegos.

—¿Qué tomaste?—preguntó con una seriedad inusual a su novia.

—No sé.

—¿Cómo que no sabes?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Estaba actuando muy extraña, gracias al efecto de las drogas.

—Prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo.

—¿Hacer qué?

—¡Tomar lo que sea que hayas tomado!

Ella no respondió, parecía volver a entrar a su mundo. Movió el rostro con brusquedad para liberarse del agarre de Kentin y se levantó de su asiento. Se sentó por un lado de Pamela, dejando solo a su novio.

Esto provocó una enorme confusión en Kentin que poco a poco se tornó en enojo. ¿Por qué había hecho eso Cherry? ¿Quién la incitó a hacerlo?

Sea cual sea la razón de todo esto, iba a solucionarlo.

* * *

—¡Mira, desde aquí se ve la Torre Eiffel!

Pamela se encontraba en la alcoba de su habitación de hotel, señalado la hermosa vista. Rápidamente sacó su cámara y tomó varias fotografías.

Armin se posicionó detrás de ella y la abrazó por la cintura, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica.

—Ya me tengo que ir. Te veo en la noche.—dijo en su oído, así erizando la piel de la peliverde.

—De acuerdo, aquí te espero. Mientras tanto mi cámara y yo tendremos un momento especial.—bromeó.

Armin le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después salir de la habitación.

En el pasillo del hotel, se encontró con Kentin, y para su sorpresa, se acercó al azabache muy amenazadoramente.

—¿¡Qué le diste?!—el castaño se acercó de manera tan agresiva, que Armin tuvo que retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared.

—¿De qué mierdas me hablas?—preguntó confundido.

—De Cherry, ¿qué fue lo que tomó?—el chico comenzaba a perder la calma, por lo que Armin tuvo que actuar rápido para salir con vida de ahí.

—Tranquilo, yo no le he dado nada.

Y Kentin se detuvo. Sabía que Armin no tenía razones para mentir, siempre era sincero cuando se trataba de a quién introducía a su mundo de drogas.

—La última vez que les di a ustedes algo de mi almacén, fue hace tiempo atrás.

—¿Y qué fue?—preguntó sin ser capaz de recordarlo.

—Cristal.

El rostro de Kentin comenzó a ensombrecer, por lo que Armin intentó animarlo.

—Oye, tal vez no fue eso. Seguramente no soy el único _dealer_ que conoce y fue otra cosa en vez de cristal.—rió, pero inmediatamente se dio una cachetada mental por lo que acababa de decir. Empeoró las cosas.—S-si quieres puedes echarme la culpa y pensar que gracias a mí se drogó.

Por Dios, ¡que alguien le cerrara la boca!

Para la suerte de Armin, Leigh les avisó que era momento de partir y hasta ahí dejaron la plática.

* * *

Desde el backstage podía escucharse el rugido de la multitud francesa, rogando que Winged Skull saliera al escenario.

Se sentía bien volver a escuchar esos cánticos que los llenaban de electricidad y energía. Ansiaban salir ya.

Se colocaron en el escenario, cada quien posicionándose donde estaban sus instrumentos. Lysandro tomó el micrófono y saludó al público, lo que animó aún más los gritos, provocando que el grupo se estremeciera de pura alegría.

 _WINGED SKULL, WINGED SKULL, WINGED SKULL_

—Qué cosa tan divina.—dijo para sí mismo Castiel con una sonrisa.

Nathaniel hizo estallar la batería, lo que volvió loco al público, después la guitarra de Castiel hizo paso también de manera desgarradora.

Lysandro arrancó el micrófono del soporte y comenzó a cantar con aquella voz ronca y sensual que solamente podía ser de él.

Armin comenzó a dar vueltas por el escenario mientras tocaba su guitarra. Pronto Castiel comenzó a hacer lo mismo y Kentin los siguió. Comenzaron a bailar, correr y perseguirse por todo el escenario, como niños jugando.

Los fans gritaban al borde del éxtasis mientras Winged Skull estaba en el delirio. Lysandro cantaba a todo pulmón, como si quisiera que su voz fuera escuchada por los dioses. Tras su concierto en Inglaterra, esto era el regreso perfecto. Francia les estaba dando una cálida bienvenida a lo que iba a ser el resto de su gira, y ya se sentían adictos a la sensación.

…

Cantaron cada una de sus canciones, incluso algunas más de una vez a petición del público. Los fans trataban desesperadamente de subir a bailar y cantar con el grupo, pero los hombres de seguridad se los impedían.

Cuando pasaban cerca del escenario miles de manos trataban de tocar los pies de alguno de ellos, por lo que más de una vez casi tropiezan, pero la euforia era tanta que eso les parecía lo más gracioso del mundo.

El concierto terminó con la canción _Hollywood Woman_ , lo que volvió locas especialmente a las chicas. Muchas de ellas se quitaron sus blusas y tiraron sus sotenes al escenario para lograr llamar la atención del grupo. Eran cientos de ellos los que cubrían el piso, por lo que Armin agarró algunos y comenzó a colocarlos en los cuellos del grupo como si fueran collares. Castiel y el aludido estaban muertos de risa, mientras que los otros tres, prefirieron ahorrarse sus comentarios.

—¡Muchas gracias, París!—gritó el albino al micrófono y las luces del escenario se apagaron, al mismo tiempo que el grupo dejaba de tocar.

El grupo sonreía mientras jadeaba. Había sido una noche excelente.

* * *

Cuando Kentin regresó a su habitación de hotel, lo primero que vio fue a Cherry recostada bocarriba en la cama. Su antebrazo cubría sus ojos, por lo que era difícil distinguir si estaba dormida o despierta.

Se acercó a ella y con extremo cuidado acarició su cabello. La chica quitó su brazo y observó con una sonrisa debilitada a su novio.

—Hola, ¿qué tal te fue?

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Kentin ignoró totalmente su pregunta. Se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

—Terrible. Todo el sueño y hambre que no tuve por veinticuatro horas ahora se junta.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿O prefieres dormir?

—Ambas.

Kentin le sonrió, pero después comenzó a mostrar un rostro serio.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tú no eres así.

Ella se quedó callada por un momento, tratando de buscar una respuesta coherente a la perspectiva de Kentin. ¿Sería el momento indicado para decirle que no le agradaba Evan?

...No. Tal vez después.

—Supongo que quería olvidar...

Kentin debió haber esperado una respuesta así, pero no lo hizo. Sintió un fuerte pesar en el pecho de tan solo pensar que la estaba obligando a dejar sus sueños y metas, hasta el punto de tener que drogarse para ignorar su alrededor.

—Yo...lo siento, de verdad lo siento.—dijo él con un nudo en la garganta.

Ella se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó.

—No te preocupes, me acostumbraré de una manera u otra.

 _De una manera u otra…_ Eso no sonaba como algo bueno.

Kentin se separó un poco de ella para tomarla por los hombros y obligarla a que lo viera fijamente.

—Prométeme que no lo vas a hacer otra vez.—logró decir con firmeza, así logrando que la pelirroja lo escuchara atentamente.—Por favor.

Ella lo observó unos cuantos segundos, para después asentir. Lo abrazó una vez más y prácticamente cayó desmayada en sus brazos gracias a la fatiga.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Marceline todavía no podía dormir. La habitación del hotel era preciosa, con una enorme cama tan cómoda como las nubes del paraíso; había un jacuzzi que era perfecto para relajarte, y por último estaba una vista hacia la torre Eiffel que parecía sacada de fotografía.

Todo era perfecto, salvo que no tenía a nadie con quien disfrutarlo.

Nathaniel consiguió una habitación para ella sola y Marceline no tuvo el valor para decirle que quería estar con él. No se sentía en el derecho de replicarle cuando la estaba llevando alrededor del mundo sin cobrarle un solo centavo.

Se imaginó a ella misma con el baterista en esos momentos; juntos...Recostados en la cama o disfrutando del jacuzzi, ¡lo que fuera con tal de estar con él!

Sin importarle la hora o lo que pensara, fue a buscarlo. Salió de su habitación y caminó por el pasillo a paso rápido, por no decir corriendo.

Antes de llegar a su destino se encontró a Pamela.

La chica estaba sentada en el piso en posición de loto con la espalda recargada en la puerta de su habitación.

—Hola, Mars.—saludó con una sonrisa tranquila.

—¿Qué haces fuera?—preguntó intrigada.

—Me relajo.—dijo para después estirar sus brazos hacia arriba.

—¿Fue una noche larga?

Pamela rió sonrojada por la forma tan pícara en la que había hecho la pregunta Marceline.

—Siempre lo es después de un concierto.—explicó.—Digamos que los chicos regresan con mucha...euforia.—rió para sí misma, lo que le dio mucha curiosidad a Marceline.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Es sólo que nunca me hubiera imaginado que mi vida fuera así...Yo me veía a mí misma en Nueva York siendo una fotógrafa de éxito mediocre, tratando de sobrevivir a base de sopas instantáneas.

—No suena como una buena vida…

—No lo era. Nunca lo fue.—a pesar de sus palabras, no dejó de sonreír.—Mis padres se divorciaron y me dejaron por mi cuenta desde que tengo catorce años. De vez en cuando me enviaban dinero...Seguramente todavía lo hacen a mi vieja dirección, creyendo que sigo ahí.

Marceline se quedó en silencio. Nunca imaginó que alguien tan alegre como Pam hubiera vivido algo así.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu historia?—la peliverde observó fijamente a Marceline, pero al ver que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, ella negó con la cabeza.—No te preocupes, olvida que pregunté eso.—cambió de tema rápidamente.—Te invitaría a sentarte un rato conmigo, pero me imagino que buscas a Nathaniel.

—¿Es malo que lo busque?—preguntó insegura.

—Para nada, seguramente estará feliz de verte.—le guiñó un ojo.—Está en el lobby junto con Castiel firmando autógrafos.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

Marceline tomó el ascensor y bajó a la primera planta. Tal y como dijo Pam, ahí estaban ambos músicos. Tenían enormes ojeras y parecían estar a punto de quedarse dormidos. Aún así sonreían amablemente a sus fans, los cuales no parecían notar el cansancio del guitarrista y baterista.

—Nathaniel, te amo.—dijo una chica de cabello rubio con un acento francés muy marcado.

Ella no era la única. Varias chicas decían lo mismo mientras lo rodeaban, y a diferencia de Castiel, él no parecía tan cómodo.

Desde que estaba en el aeropuerto le había molestado de sobremanera la forma en la que Melody se pegó a él como garrapata. Ahora se sentía de igual manera, la sangre comenzaba a hervirle.

Un piquete de celos la recorrió cuando la rubia puso su mano de manera provocativa en el pecho de Nathaniel.

Ella estaba consciente de que aquello era parte de ser un rockero, pero no quería, en verdad no quería que lo tocaran. Él era su compañero, su salvador y su apoyo; Nathaniel no era nadie para ellas comparado a lo que sentía Marceline...Entonces, ¿por qué no hacer algo al respecto?

Sin tener una idea racional de lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a Nathaniel, empujando a todos los que tenía frente a ella.

Cuando lo tuvo cara a cara, él la miró sorprendido, pero lo siguiente que hizo Marceline lo sorprendió aún más.

Lo tomó de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí para plantarle un beso en los labios. Escuchó las expresiones de asombro a su alrededor, pero apenas les puso atención, pues su mente estaba centrada en los labios del rubio y la mano que comenzaba a rodear su cintura...

* * *

 **Hasta el momento todo va bien...pero, ¿qué tal si cierta fastidiosa chica decidiera aparecer para el siguiente capítulo?  
Ya lo veremos ;D**

 **SALUDOS!**


	21. Phármakon parte 1

_**Phármakon: esta palabra griega, tiene el doble sentido de veneno y remedio,una única palabra para dar la vida y para dar la muerte.**_

* * *

Si creyeron que Francia había sido la mejor experiencia de sus vidas, fue porque no habían experimentado la sensación de estar en Suiza, Dinamarca, Irlanda, y mejor aún, Grecia. Todo en aquellos países del viejo continente era mágico. La comida, la gente tan distinta a la que estaban acostumbrados, las fiestas y un millón de cosas más para enlistar.

Finalmente llegaron a su último destino de Europa. Después de Alemania comenzarían su tour por el continente asiático, lo que los tenía ansiosos. Pero por el momento disfrutarían de aquel país tan lleno de cultura e historia.

—¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo principal aquí?—preguntó Castiel con una gran sonrisa en cuanto salió del aeropuerto.

Observó las calles de Alemania, eran simplemente mágicas; una combinación perfecta de lo rústico y lo moderno. Había más bicicletas que autos, algo que también llegaron a ver también en Dinamarca. El cielo era gris y el viento soplaba con fuerza, un clima perfecto en la opinión del pelirrojo.

—Dar un buen espectáculo—respondió Kentin inseguro, a lo que Castiel negó con la cabeza.

—¡Cerveza!—gritó Armin con los ánimos dignos de un niño en feria. La mejor cerveza era la alemana, así que no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad por nada en el mundo.

—Exacto. Hoy haremos una gran fiesta.

—¿En serio?—Lysandro alzó una ceja.

—Dio la casualidad que Stars Form Nightmare también se encuentra en Berlín, así que hoy nos reuniremos en el hotel.—explicó el pelirrojo, pero nadie parecía contento.

Castiel había dicho "fiesta", pero para los demás sonaba como todo lo contrario.

—Qué casualidad.—bufó Nathaniel, pero Castiel lo ignoró.

—También estarán otras bandas, artistas y modelos.—siguió hablando, totalmente inconsciente de la poca gracia que le hacía a sus compañeros todo esto.

—Yay...—dijo Kentin sin ningún tipo de emoción. Al menos podría volver a ver a su amigo.

* * *

Debrah se encontraba en su habitación de hotel limando sus uñas. Sentada por un lado de la ventana en un cómodo sillón de cuero y con los pies encima de una pequeña mesa de cristal, tarareaba alegremente una de sus canciones.

Tenía el plan perfecto para esa noche. Terminaría separando a Winged Skull de una manera u otra y Castiel sería suyo.

La última vez cometió el estúpido error de intentar meterse en la relación de la banda, pero era obvio que las personas fuera de su círculo no los afectan. Al proponerle a Castiel que dejara la banda, lo único que logró fue dejarse en ridículo a sí misma. Su relación con el grupo era demasiado estrecha como para que una simple chica la pudiera romper.

Lo que tenía que hacer era que ellos mismos se destruyeran. Romper sus relaciones, jugar con sus emociones, volverlos vulnerables para que finalmente esos lazos de acero se convirtieran en papel. Y ella era una experta en lograr ese tipo de hazañas.

En cuanto Castiel cayera a sus brazos se convertirían en la mejor banda, y cuando hubiera alcanzado la fama, el dinero y el poder, lo tiraría a la calle como el perro que es.

Sonaba como un hermoso y perfecto plan. La castaña no podía dejar de sonreír de tan solo pensar en las cosas que haría dentro de poco.

* * *

—¿Fiesta?—preguntó Marceline confundida.—Usualmente cuando hay fiestas la gente está sonriente.

—Supongo que no estaría mal sino fuera porque Debrah estará ahí.—respondió Nathaniel seriamente sentado en la cama.

—¿Debrah? ¿La vocalista de Stars From Nightmare?

Nathaniel asintió y Marceline lo observó aún más inquisitiva. Se sentó por un lado.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Parece buena chica.

El rubio soltó una sonrisa ronca.

—No la conoces. Es una psicópata que quiere ver nuestras cabezas en un palo.

—Creí que ella y Castiel eran unidos.

—Lo son, pero solamente lo usa. El imbécil está tan perdido en sus encantos que no se da cuenta de nada.

—¿Entonces por qué van? Podríamos ir a otro sitio.—la chica entrelazó su mano con la de Nathaniel.

—La última vez que dejamos a Castiel solo con esa loca casi lo convence de dejar la banda. Es mejor tener cerca a tus enemigos.

Marceline abrió sus ojos como platos.

—Vaya, no me imaginaba que era para tanto. ¡Entonces es una desquiciada!

Nathaniel rió por lo bajo. Amaba cada expresión en el rostro de Marceline, especialmente cuando las cosas le sorprendían. Era simplemente adorable.

Cuando lo besó aquella noche en París sintió como si el mundo se hubiera detenido en esos segundos. Hasta ese momento estaba muy encariñado con ella, se había convertido en su compañera y su mejor amiga, pero al momento en que sus labios rozaron los de él, pudo darse cuenta que en realidad estaba totalmente embelesado con ella. Ya no podía imaginar estar sin su Marceline.

Ahora la había besado incontables veces y la experiencia siempre se sentía como la primera vez.

Se acercó más a ella y la tomó por el rostro. Acarició con el dedo pulgar su mejilla y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla sonrojarse.

La besó de manera profunda y al mismo tiempo tierna. El beso comenzó a prolongarse más y más, hasta que…

—¡Nath!—Armin llamó a la puerta.—Se hace tarde para ir al concierto. Deja respirar un poco a Marceline, después harán lo que quieran.

El rubio rodó los ojos para después separarse de la chica.

—Te veo en un rato.—le aseguró.

—De acuerdo, yo saldré a pasear con las chicas.

Se dieron un último y rápido beso y Nathaniel salió de la habitación, reuniéndose con los demás.

* * *

Tuvieron la tarde para ellas solas. Visitaron la ciudad como cuatro simples turistas mientras que los chicos seguramente estaban poniendo el alma en el escenario.

Las calles estaban un poco solitarias, seguro porque todos estaban en el concierto de Winged Skull. Ellas por su parte preferían estar fuera del ruido y de los locos fans. Desde aquella vez en Inglaterra no habían puesto un pie en uno de los conciertos. Era simplemente estresante el estar atentos a cualquier accidente.

Fueron a museos, monumentos, iglesias, parques, plazas y pudieron haber ido a más lugares si no fuera porque se les había acabado el tiempo.

Cuando salieron de la catedral de Berlín, se sorprendieron al ver que comenzaba a anochecer.

—Hora de regresar al hotel.—dijo Cherry.

Pamela tomó unas cuantas fotografías y finalmente terminaron su tour. Al llegar al hotel, fueron avisadas que la fiesta había comenzado y las esperaban en el último piso.

Cuando fueron hacia el elevador, éste se abrió y para la sorpresa de las chicas, se encontraron con la vocalista de Stars From Nightmare.

Debrah saludó cordialmente y Cherry fue la que le regresó el gesto por las cuatro. Ninguna parecía muy cómoda ante la presencia de la chica, pero decidieron mantenerse al margen.

—¿Quién de ustedes es Pamela?—preguntó con un rostro inocente.

Cherry, Marceline y Cheryl voltearon a ver a la aludida.

—Soy yo.—respondió tranquilamente.

—Es bueno encontrarte, me gustaría tener una sesión de fotos y Castiel me dijo que tú eras la indicada para el trabajo.

La chica se hubiera esperado todo menos eso. No sabía qué decir, así que Debrah siguió hablando.

—¿Te parece si vamos a tu habitación para hablar del tema?

—C-claro…

Finalmente el grupo de chicas y Debrah tomaron el ascensor, esta última junto con Pam se quedaron en el octavo piso, mientras que las otras tres subieron hasta la planta más alta.

—¿Creen que esté bien sola?—preguntó Marceline preocupada.

—No creo que tenga intenciones de asesinarla.—rió Cherry.

—He escuchado que es una desquiciada, tal vez no fue buena idea dejarla sola.

—Es cierto que está loca por la fama, pero nunca ha hecho algo en contra de nosotras, así que no creo que tenga malas intenciones.—respondió la albina.

—¿Entonces tienen buena relación con ella?—Marceline hacía demasiadas preguntas, pero quería asegurarse de saber toda la historia.

—La verdad es que es la primera vez que la vemos tan cerca.—admitió Cheryl.—Siempre que los chicos se reúnen con ellos nunca nos entromentemos. Sinceramente ni siquiera recuerdo los rostros de los demás integrantes de Stars From Nightmare.

La peliazul se quedó callada por unos segundos, todavía no muy convencida.

—Está bien, pero si tardan más de una hora vamos a buscarla.

Las hermanas rieron sin agregar algo más. Finalmente llegaron al último piso y las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

El olor a alcohol, cigarro y marihuana inundó sus fosas nasales al instante. La gente iba y venía por todo el lugar riendo, totalmente ebrios o desubicados.

Todo el último piso era para la fiesta. Un piso completo. Esto iba a ser un caos.

Kentin fue el que se acercó a ellas para darles la bienvenida, inmediatamente colocándose por un lado de su pelirroja para tomarla por la cintura. Estaba un poco ebrio, pero parecía estar todavía en sus cinco sentidos.

—¿Cómo les fue?—preguntó Cherry con una sonrisa.

—De maravilla, aunque un par de chicas se subieron al escenario. Casi desnudan a Lysandro, fue algo gracioso.

O al menos lo era para él, pues Cheryl apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

—¿Dónde está?—quiso saber la chica.

—Se quedó dando una entrevista junto con Castiel. Supongo que dentro de un par de horas regresarán...Mientras, disfruten de la fiesta.

Después de esto, Kentin se alejó junto con Cherry por su lado mientras que Marceline fue en busca de Nathaniel, dejando a Cheryl sola en medio de la gente.

Observó a su alrededor, pero no se sentía cómoda con nadie. Comenzó a juguetear con sus manos de manera incómoda y finalmente se fue a un rincón, esperando a que Lysandro llegara pronto.

—No pareces muy contenta.—una voz totalmente desconocida para Cheryl la hizo reaccionar.

Volteó hacia su derecha para encarar a un chico de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

—¿Soy muy obvia?—preguntó con ironía.

—Un poco, o tal vez será que llamaste mi atención completamente.

La albina apartó la mirada del chico rápidamente. No estaba de humor como para que un total desconocido intentara flirtear con ella.

—Lo estás tomando de la manera equivocada.—le aseguró el chico.—Simplemente es llamativo una cara larga entre tantas sonrientes…¿Si te invito un trago te sentirías mejor?

Cheryl regresó su vista hacia él. Era atractivo, caballeroso, y algo de él le recordaba a Lysandro...al viejo Lysandro, cuando era atento y no estaba centrado en el trabajo y los fans todo el día.

Finalmente terminó por aceptar y ambos fueron a la barra de bebidas, para después comenzar una larga y divertida plática.

…

El simplemente oler la marihuana era abrumador. Marceline comenzaba a marearse y sentir que estaba dentro de un barco que se mecía con las olas.

Sin que fuera su intención terminó chocando con una chica rubia muy hermosa y de ojos azules. Por poco la tira al suelo, pero logró mantenerse de pie.

—L-lo siento.—se disculpó apenada.

La rubia la miró de arriba hacia abajo varias veces con un rostro de desprecio.

—¿Quién eres tú?—demandó saber.

—Marceline…

—Da igual.—dijo de manera cortante.—no sé qué haces aquí. Esta es una fiesta privada, no cualquier niñata puede entrar.

Marceline intentó explicarle que ella venía con Winged Skull, pero de pronto apareció Nathaniel.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó a la rubia sorprendido.

—¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi mellizo?—respondió con voz afligida.

—¿¡Mellizo?!—Marceline estaba incrédula.—¿Ella es Amber?

Nathaniel asintió mientras que Amber la observaba de manera asesina.

—¿Quién es?—la señaló de manera despectiva.

—Es mi novia.—dijo sin reparos, lo que dejó boquiabierta a su hermana.

—De todas las personas, ¿tenías que meterte con ésta vagabunda?

Las palabras de la rubia hicieron que Marceline bajara la cabeza avergonzada.

Nathaniel apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Discúlpate con ella.

—¿Por qué? Solamente he dicho la verdad. Dime, ¿en qué esquina te la encontraste? Espero que no te haya contagiado alguna enfermedad vené-

—¡Amber!—gruñó Nathaniel con fuerza, logrando que su hermana cerrara la boca.—¡Será mejor que te calles antes de que en verdad te arrepientas!

Nathaniel estaba furioso, Marceline nunca lo había visto así. Colocó su mano con cuidado en el hombro del chico para tranquilizarlo.

—No pasa nada, de verdad. Olvídalo.—no sería la primera vez que la insultaban de esa manera. Después de todo cuando vivías en los barrios bajos de California, incluso te acostumbras.

Amber dio media vuelta de manera indignada y se alejó de ahí.

—Lamento mucho eso.—ahora se encontraba más tranquilo.

—Ya te dije que lo olvides.—sonrió, tratando de restar importancia a todo el asunto.—Vamos, hay que disfrutar de la noche.

…

—¿Dónde está Pam?—preguntó Armin a Cherry.

—Se quedó abajo, hablando con Debrah.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Le va a succionar el alma!—intentó correr hacia el ascensor, pero la pelirroja lo detuvo.

—Están hablando sobre una sesión fotográfica. Deja que disfrute de su trabajo con otras personas que no sean ustedes.

Armin chasqueó la lengua. No confiaba en absoluto en esa chica, pero no había razón que intentara hacer algo contra Pamela, pues ella no tenía nada que ver con la banda, salvo que salía con él.

—Volverá pronto.—le aseguró Cherry al ver que no se tranquilizaba.

—Bien, en ese caso… —de pronto sacó una pastillita de éxtasis y se la metió a la boda como si fuera un dulce.—¿Quieres?

—N-no, gracias.

—Vamos, te ayudará a relajarte.—le insistió con una gran sonrisa.

La chica miró de un lado a otro, buscando a Kentin. Apretó los puños cuando lo vio hablando con Evan. Reían como buenos amigos y eso le hervía la sangre.

—Por favor, Cherry, no es divertido si alguien no lo hace conmigo.—sacó otra de sus pastillas, era de color rojo y tenía una carita sonriente.—Color cereza especialmente para ti.

Y Cherry, sin poder resistir la tentación, aceptó. Tomó la pasitillita y la metió a su boca.

—Verás que todas tus preocupaciones se irán.—le aseguró para después revolver su cabello de manera afectuosa y alejarse en busca de Pamela.

La droga comenzó a hacerle efecto rápidamente y se perdió. Los sonidos eran muy divertidos y la gente a su alrededor bailando hizo que quisiera hacer lo mismo. Sonreía como un idiota. Quería cantar, gritar, correr, bailar...

—Hola, guapo.—una voz femenina le habló y él volteó lentamente para encararse con una chica peliazul. Tenía facciones muy bonitas, seguramente era modelo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención al chico fue la gran cantidad de pasadores que llevaba en su cabello. En los efectos del éxtasis eso le parecía muy gracioso y llamativo.

—Me gusta tu cabello.—dijo con una sonrisa perdida.

—Y a mí me gustas todo tú.—dijo de una manera provocativa. Se acercó peligrosamente a él, colocando una mano en su pecho.—Me llamo Laeti.

—Mucho gusto.

—¿Te gustaría hacer algo loco conmigo esta noche?—preguntó mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—Claro, suena divertido.

…

Castiel y Lysandro finalmente llegaron a la fiesta después de un rato. El ascensor se abrió y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a tanta gente disfrutar del ambiente. Apenas había echado un vistazo y ya podía imaginar que iba a ser una larga noche.

El vocalista por su parte, comenzó a buscar a Cheryl por todo el piso, y para su sorpresa, la encontró en la barra de bebidas con Viktor. Reían y platicaban como si fueran muy buenos amigos…Algo en él comenzó a arder intensamente.

¿Quién le dio permiso de que se acercara a ella?

Entonces Cheryl logró visualizar a su novio entre la multitud.

—¡Lys!—Cheryl lo saludó con una sonrisa, pero él no respondió de la misma manera. Se acercó a su chico y lo jaló para que conociera al pelinegro.—Mira, él es…

—Sé bien quién es.—la interrumpió mientras fulminaba a Viktor con la mirada.

—¡Oh! Ya se conocen.—ella seguía sin notar los celos del vocalista.

—Es el guitarrista de Stars from Nightmare.—al final Lysandro fue el que terminó presentándolo con ella.

Cheryl puso un rostro de incredulidad.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Bueno, yo también estoy sorprendido de saber que tú eres Cheryl, la novia del vocalista de Winged Skull.

—Sí, ya lo sabes, ahora nos vamos.—Lysandro tomó a Cheryl por el brazo y la llevó lejos del chico.

—¡Oye!—Cheryl se sorprendió al ver la actitud tan brusca de su novio y se soltó de su agarre.—¿Qué sucede contigo?

—No me gusta que se acerquen a ti de esa manera.—dijo sin reparos.

—¿De qué hablas? Solamente platicamos un rato.

—Es obvio que tenía otras intenciones contigo.

En ese momento Cheryl se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

—¿Estás celoso?

—¿Qué esperabas? Tú eres mía.

—Sería lindo que tú también fueras solamente mío.—dijo molesta.—¿Ya te viste en un espejo?

El chico estaba despeinado y tenía labial en el cuello y rostro, algo que ya esperaba la albina después de lo que le contó Kentin.

Cheryl cambió su aspecto molesto por uno afligido, para después tomar a Lysandro por el rostro. No quería enojarse con él, no lo soportaba.

—¿Qué es lo que nos está pasando?—preguntó temerosa.—Nosotros no somos así.

A diferencia de Cheryl, Lysandro seguía molesto. Demasiado. Los celos lo embriagaban de manera colosal.

—Ésta no es la vida a la que estás destinado. Tú eres un poeta, no una estrella de rock...y eso es lo que ha terminado contigo.

Esas palabras le llegaron de una manera impresionante, pero estaba demasiado molesto como para decir algo que tranquilizara a su novia.

—Te equivocas, me encanta la poesía y la soledad, pero amo la fama. En verdad la amo. La prefiero antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Eso le cayó como una bomba a la chica. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Lysandro? Se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo…

Cheryl tomó aire, intentando resistir las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer.

—Entiendo.—asintió y miró una última vez el rostro de Lysandro.—Hoy fue un día largo y necesito descansar. Disfruta tu noche.

Y sin decir más, se fue. Lysandro ni siquiera intentó detenerla.

…

Pamela se encontraba en su habitación hablando con Debrah. Sintió que había sido el peor error de toda su vida.

La chica no podía dejar de hablar sobre sí misma y de sus logros en su carrera. La peliverde pretendía que la escuchaba y de vez en cuando asentía, pero por dentro quería seguir los pasos de Van Gogh y cortarse las orejas.

¡No habían hablado sobre ninguna maldita sesión de fotos en todo este tiempo!

—Debrah, ha sido un placer hablar contigo, pero se hace tarde.—dijo ella, tratando de sonar lo más educada posible.

—Oh, entiendo linda. Si quieres seguimos hablando del tema mañana, ¿Te parece?

¡NO!

—Por supuesto.—dijo sonriente.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al ascensor. Lo único que quería la chica era estar con Armin y olvidarse de Debrah durante toda la noche.

Presionó el botón y esperó a que las puertas metálicas se abrieran.

…

Armin besaba apasionadamente a Laeti. Sus lenguas danzaban de una manera muy armoniosa y de vez en cuando la chica suspiraba entre besos.

Se separaron y Laeti jadeaba con la lengua de fuera. Observaba al chico de manera sensual, pero Armin seguía muy perdido por el efecto de la droga. Ni siquiera parecía darle importancia a todo lo que había sucedido.

Estoy besando a una chica que no es Pamela…¿Por qué no es Pamela? ¿Dónde está Pam? ¡Oh, claro! Hablando con Debrah.

Se alejó de Laeti como si nada.

—Espera, ¿adónde vas?—Laeti lo tomó del brazo.—Apenas estamos comenzando.

—A salvar a mi princesa del dragón.

Armin fue hacia el ascensor y las puertas se abrieron. Entró y Laeti lo siguió.

—Yo voy contigo.—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—De acuerdo.—al no estar en sus cinco sentidos no lo veía como algo malo.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Laeti volvió a lanzarse hacia sus labios. No presionaron ningún botón, pero el elevador comenzó a bajar a una de las plantas.

La chica intensificó el beso lo más que pudo, tratando de lograr excitar Armin, que la deseara tanto como ella a él. Estaba determinada a tener sexo con el guitarrista esa noche, y hacerlo en un ascensor sonaba muy tentador.

Sin pensarlo mucho, desabotonó el pantalón de Armin y metió su mano para tocar su miembro. Lo acarició suavemente y el chico comenzó a respirar pesadamente. Laeti bajó el pantalón del chico y después sus boxers, dejando su pene semi erecto al aire. Siguió masajeando, pasando su mano por toda su longitud con suavidad.

El pelinegro echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Eso se sentía demasiado bien…

Y de pronto se escuchó un grito ahogado, seguido por un silencio sepulcral. Armin abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que las puertas de ascensor se habían abierto y tenía a Pamela frente a él.

Sus ojos...Nunca había visto unos ojos así en ella, y estaba seguro que el efecto de las drogas no tenía nada que ver.

—P-Pam...—empujó a Laeti sin el menor de los cuidados e intentó acercarse a ella.

La chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí a paso rápido. Armin se subió sus boxers y pantalones y la siguió, dejando atrás a Laeti y Debrah, quienes se dieron una sonrisa maliciosa para después subir al último piso y regresar a la fiesta.

Armin estaba a unos cuantos pasos de alcanzar a Pamela cuando ella entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta en sus narices.

—Pam...ábreme, por favor. Lo siento. En verdad lo siento.—tocó la puerta con su palma abierta y pegó su frente contra la madera.—Ábreme, Pamela.

Ella no contestó, lo único que Armin podía escuchar era su llanto y sus sollozos. Esto le provocó un terrible pesar, todo el cuerpo le cosquilleaba al darse cuenta que nunca había escuchado algo tan doloroso. Su felicidad y emoción de pronto se convirtió en depresión. El éxtasis ahora le estaba dando la reacción contraria.

Cayó de rodillas sin despegar su frente de la puerta.

—Perdóname...—pidió en un susurro

* * *

 **E-e-e-e-e-e-extasiiiiis *se pone a bailar***

 **Demasiado drama amoroso en éste capítulo, no lo puedo evitar :v Esto todavía no termina, faltan muchas cosas, pero decidí dividirlo en dos para que no fuera muy largo y tedioso. Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte :3**

 **SALUDOS!**


	22. Phármakon parte 2

—¿Por qué la cara larga?—Castiel se acercó a Lysandro al verlo en medio de la fiesta sin hablarle a nadie. Parecía molesto.

—Al parecer hay buitres entre nosotros.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó el guitarrista mientras miraba de un lado hacia otro, temiendo que hubiera reporteros o paparazzis filtrados.

Lysandro por su parte decidió no mencionarle nada a Castiel sobre el asunto de Viktor. Eso podría traer problemas y es lo que menos quería en esos momentos. Él solo podía encargarse del asunto.

Si el chico volvía a acercarse a Cheryl, no estaba seguro de poder controlar su enojo.

—Olvídalo.—dijo Lysandro con claro fastidio. Castiel no entendía la reacción de su amigo, pero decidió no preguntar más.

Pronto logró vislumbrar a Debrah en medio de la multitud, acompañada por una modelo de cabellos azules y varios (por no decir demasiados) pasadores en la cabeza.

—Te veo después.—Castiel se despidió de Lysandro con un gesto de mano.

El vocalista siguió a su amigo con la mirada, sintiendo una gran pena por él. Era increíble que Debrah lo tuviera domado de esa manera. Negó con la cabeza con un poco de decepción, al mismo tiempo que le nacía la esperanza de que Castiel abriera los ojos algún día.

Y de pronto, una vez que el guitarrista se alejó con la castaña, se sintió muy solo. Había demasiadas chicas que esperaban llamar su atención, pero no estaba interesado en eso.

Comenzó a sentirse muy mal por lo que le dijo a Cheryl, especialmente por no haberla detenido cuando se fue.

¿Sería ya muy tarde para ir a hablar con ella? Seguramente estaba en su habitación, dormida o viendo una película dramática de las que tanto le gustan.

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud, bajó a la octava planta, esperando poder estar un rato con ella.

Caminó por el pasillo y para su sorpresa, se encontró con Armin tirado en el suelo.

Por un momento se preocupó, pensando en lo peor. ¿Había tenido una sobredosis? ¿Estaba inconsciente? ...Conociendo su poca capacidad de moderación, podría ser muy probable que fuera así.

—Armin...—lo llamó preocupado, hincándose por un lado de él.

El chico volteó la vista hacia Lysandro, el cual sintió un gran alivio al ver que estaba consciente...a duras penas, pero reaccionaba. Eso era lo importante.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

Parecía muy triste, incluso preocupado.

—Soy un imbécil...—respondió con la voz quebrada y la vista tan perdida en la nada que no sabía si Armin notaba su presencia o estaba hablando consigo mismo.

Lysandro lo escuchaba atentamente, sin decir nada.

—Arruiné todo y tengo miedo de no poder arreglarlo.—se quedó callado por unos segundos y finalmente fijó la vista en el vocalista.—¿Sabes?, siempre me he considerado alguien sensible, amable, que siempre intenta ayudar a las personas...pero con el alma de un payaso. En el momento más crucial siempre arruino todo. En un videojuego sería el villano, o un héroe falso.

El vocalista no entendía para nada a lo que se refería, pero estaba seguro que era algo grave como para poner a Armin en ese estado.

Intentó ayudarlo a levantarse, pero se rehusó. Quiso quedarse tendido en el piso, diciendo que esperaba que en cualquier momento le abrieran la puerta...Seguramente se refería a Pamela y comenzó a conectar los puntos. Seguramente habían tenido una discusión. Algo muy raro en ellos.

Lysandro decidió dejarlo y se dirigió a su habitación en busca de Cheryl. La llamó y la rebuscó por todo el lugar, pero no estaba ahí.

Entonces un oleaje de ideas comenzó a revolotear en su cabeza, todas centradas en que Cheryl se encontraba con cierto chico llamado Viktor.

Inmediatamente salió del cuarto, decidido a indagar cuál era el número de habitación del integrante de Stars from Nightmare.

—Está con Pam...—dijo Armin todavía recostado en el suelo cuando Lysandro le pasó por un lado.

—¿Disculpa?—preguntó Lysandro confundido.

—Buscas a Cheryl, ¿cierto? Hace diez minutos estaba aquí conmigo como lo estabas tú. No recuerdo qué me dijo, pero parecía afligida. Después llamó a la puerta y Pamela la dejó entrar...No han salido desde entonces.

Lysandro observó a Armin y después levantó la vista hacia la puerta. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? Lograba entender inconexamente que algo estaba mal, muy mal por como se veía el azabache…

Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie abrió, ni siquiera podía escuchar voces o algo que le dijera que había alguien dentro...Tal vez Armin estaba confundiendo todo y no se encontraban ahí.

—¿Cheryl?—llamó a la puerta una vez más con una pequeña esperanza.

La puerta se abrió un poco y su chica se asomó. Lysandro apenas podía ver sus ojos, nariz y unos cuantos mechones de su cabello sedoso y plateado por el rabillo de la puerta.

Se quedó en silencio, como si esperara que él hablara primero. No parecía molesta, sino triste.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí.

—¿Pamela está bien?

—No.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—No.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Mañana.

Lysandro suspiró. Las respuestas cortas de Cheryl no ayudaban para nada.

—¿Por qué no ésta noche? Cuando termine la fiesta podríamos hablar sobre…

—Me quedaré con Pam. Si tanto quieres compañía, llévate a Armin contigo.—sus dulces ojos observaron al azabache con recelo, después los centró en Lysandro una última vez y cerró la puerta.

Pudo haberse sentido mal consigo mismo por lastimarla de esa manera, pudo haberse enojado consigo mismo por no haber hecho algo en ese preciso momento para arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas, pudo haber pensado y hecho muchas cosas...pero lo único que sentía era alivio de ver que no se encontraba con Viktor.

* * *

Le había quitado los ojos de encima por un par de minutos. ¡Solamente un par! pero Cherry ya se encontraba prácticamente en el suelo gracias a quién sabe qué clase de droga.

—¿Qué tomaste?—preguntó con voz seca y molesta.

—Éxtasis...—respondió perdida...—Deberías acompañarme en el viaje.—sonrió mientras le extendía una pastilla color verde.

—¿De dónde lo conseguiste?

—Mmm...no lo recuerdo.—dijo, para después reír. Le acercó la droga directamente a sus labios, pero Kentin la tomó firmemente por el brazo, deteniéndola completamente.

—No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto.—dijo molesto, para después alejarla.

Fue un muy leve empujón, pero fue suficiente como para que la pelirroja perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de sentón. Las personas alrededor les importó poco, estaban demasiado centrados en la música y el alcohol.

—L-lo siento.—dijo Kentin sintiendo un piquete en el pecho muy doloroso.

Lo que en realidad la hizo caer fue la falta de equilibrio provocada por la droga, pero el castaño no lo veía de esa forma. Sintió que había sido su culpa completamente y realmente se odió por unos momentos al pensar que pudo haber llegado a lastimarla.

Cherry por su parte ni siquiera parecía percatarse de lo que había sucedido. Simplemente sintió a Kentin abrazarla cálidamente y ella le regresó el gesto.

—Me lo prometiste. Dijiste que no lo volverías a hacer...—le susurró al oído.

—No lo puedo evitar, supongo que no sirvo para estas cosas.—Cherry sintió como se tensaba su novio en sus brazos.

—Oh, Cherry, todo esto es mi culpa, ¿cierto?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—La culpa la tiene la vida.

Se quedaron abrazados por un largo rato, sin que les importara estar en medio de la gente.

—Tu cabello es tan suave...—dijo ella, adormilada.—Todo tú eres tan suave...como un osito de peluche.

Kentin no sabía qué decir. Estaba totalmente ida.

La ayudó a levantarse y ella recargó todo su peso en él. Era como tener en brazos a una muñeca de tamaño real. Prácticamente la cargó hasta un sillón y ella quedó recostada.

—¿Es cierto que la primera vez que tomaste ácido te habló una hamburguesa?—preguntó divertida.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Castiel, me dijo que hiciste muchas cosas locas esa noche.

Kentin rodó los ojos.

—Te traeré un poco de agua.

—¿Entonces fue cierto?—insistió

—No tardo.—le dio un beso en la frente, para después dar media vuelta e ir por un vaso con agua, ignorando totalmente su pregunta.

* * *

Evan caminaba entre la gente de manera aburrida. No parecía haber algo interesante a la vista, o eso creyó hasta que se encontró a Kentin cerca de la barra de bebidas con el ceño fruncido.

Se acercó a él de la manera más casual posible.

—¿Sucede algo, hermano?—preguntó y Kentin no le respondió. Al menos no con palabras.

Volteó hacia atrás, directamente hacia la pelirroja que parecía estar viendo elefantes rosas, estrellas, aliens y al mismo Dios por la mirada que tenía. Fue muy difícil contener la risa.

—¿Qué le sucede?

—No lo sé, últimamente ha estado tomando cosas a mi espalda.

—Nunca me imaginé que fuera una de esas.—era el momento perfecto para meter cizaña.

—No lo era, no sé qué sucede.—su voz fue tan apagada que Evan apenas la escuchó.

—No está acostumbrada a esta vida, tal vez no debiste traerla.—al decir esto, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en él, con tristeza, culpabilidad e incluso agonía.

—Sé que es mi culpa…

—¿En verdad la amas?

—¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! Ella es mi vida entera.

—Y al ser tu vida, tiene que seguirte en los malos caminos de tu trabajo...Pobre muchacha.—dijo con voz afligida.—No creo que deba estar pasando por esto, no lo merece. La chica tan amable y dulce de la que me has platicado, se va a extinguir si sigue tras de ti.

—¿Estás diciendo que la deje?—su voz tembló más de lo que quiso.

—Yo no he dicho nada, pero si de verdad te importa tanto, deberías pensar qué es lo mejor para ella…

* * *

Cherry comenzaba a sentirse terriblemente mal, mareada y con muchas náuseas. Todo daba vueltas en colores vívidos y el sonido de la música combinado con los latidos de su corazón provocaba que quisiera gritar de la desesperación. Quería silencio, poder relajarse y llorar, aunque no entendía la razón de esto último. Simplemente quería sollozar y gritar, al mismo tiempo que quería reír y dar brincos de un lado a otro…

—Kentin...—lo llamó, pero no lo vio por ningún lado.—¿Dónde estás? …¿Dónde estoy?—estaba demasiado perdida entre gente que no conocía. La hizo sentir muy ansiosa.

Se levantó del sillón en busca de su novio y lo encontró rápidamente…

Toda la ansiedad y mareos pasaron a segundo plano cuando vio a Kentin platicando con Satanás en persona. Se quedó estática por un momento, algo le decía a Evan que provocaba un rostro afligido en su chico.

—¡Ey!—gritó molesta, pero no la escucharon. Se acercó a grandes y torpes zancadas hacia el par y alejó a Kentin y lo abrazó con fuerza.—¡Aléjate de él! ¡Aléjate de nosotros!

—Cherry…¿qué?...—Kentin quedó sorprendido por la repentina aparición y ataque de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que nos dejes solos? ¡Muérete!

—Kentin, en verdad está muy mal…Deberías llevarla a tu habitación.—el muchacho alegó demencia de una manera que molestó a Cherry más de lo que debió.

Quiso gritarle y golpearlo en la cara...pero los mareos atacaron de nuevo y de una manera terrible.

De desplomó, pero al menos Kentin logró atraparla.

—Cherry, ¿estás bien?

—No, no estoy bien...quiero irme.

—Te ayudo a llevarla.—dijo Evan.

—¡No! ¡No me toques!

Se quitó de encima tanto a Evan como a Kentin, colocándose en posición fetal y temblando como una niña aterrada de un monstruo. Sus propios gritos la aturdieron. El mareo y la ansiedad empeoraban.

Kentin no supo qué hacer en esos momentos, solamente recapacitar lo que le dijo Evan. Unas tremendas ganas de llorar lo inundaron, pero lo cambió por un estado de enojo. De pronto se sintió furioso con ella, ¿¡por qué lo estaba empujando hasta este punto?! ¿¡Que no se daba cuenta que lo estaba arruinando todo?!

—Maldita sea, Cherry...—murmuró mientras pasaba una mano temblorosa por sus cabellos castaños.

* * *

—¿Todo bien, gatito?—preguntó Debrah con una voz inocente.

Se encontraban en una esquina, lejos de todo y todos.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

—No lo sé, siento que tu grupo se encuentra tenso.

Castiel sonrió confundido.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?

—Mmm...no lo sé, he escuchado que Kentin últimamente ha estado muy preocupado y la adicción de Armin no ha disminuido. Eso podría convertirse en algo grave.

La sonrisa de Castiel comenzó a desaparecer hasta quedar completamente serio.

—¿Tú crees que eso pueda traer problemas?

—No quiero asustarte, pero sí, podría ser algo difícil de lidiar si empeora.

Era tan divertido ver cómo escuchaba todo lo que ella le decía. Era como un juguete personalizado.

—Deberías hablar con el grupo. Tú sabes, para mejorar las cosas.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Fue demasiado difícil esconder una sonrisa maliciosa, pero lo logró. En estos momentos Armin debía estar suplicándole a su novia que lo perdonara, mientras que Evan debía estar manipulando a Kentin igual que una marioneta como ella a Castiel.

A la mañana siguiente tendrían mucho de qué hablar y Debrah les seguiría dando temas de conversación para comenzar los conflictos.

Pero había algo que la molestaba...Castiel no estaba tan pegado a ella como antes. Y temía que cierta bailarina tuviera algo que ver.

—¿Estás disfrutando esta noche conmigo?—preguntó con una voz dulce, mientras se acercaba más al pelirrojo.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Adoro estar contigo.—la tomó firmemente por la cintura con media sonrisa.

—¿En verdad? ¿Incluso drisfrutarías más una noche conmigo que con Summer?

Castiel inmediatamente la soltó y se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, para después decir:

—No sé qué qué es lo que insinúas.

—Vamos, se escucha por todos lados que tienes un amorío con esa chica. ¿Es cierto?

—¿Te molestaría si fuera así?

—¿Entonces es verdad?

Sus ojos grises la analizaron. La verdad era que Debrah era muy diferente a Summer, ya que con la castaña se trataba del deseo, la lujuria y la pasión...pero con Summer era algo más. No sabría a quién elegir en ese caso, pero ahora que la chica no estaba ahí, no había razón para elegir.

—No hay razón por la que te sientas celosa, te lo puedo asegurar.

No lo estaba, si sentía algo era preocupación. Si había una chica más en la vida de Castiel, eso significaba más obstáculos. Tendría que deshacerse de ella de una manera u otra…

Por lo menos por esa noche lo haría olvidarla completamente y que se centrara solamente en ella.

Lo que no sabía es que eso era imposible. Desde que Summer apareció en su vida, Castiel no podía quitársela de la cabeza…

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue tan terrible como esperaban…

Faltaban unas horas para su vuelo a Japón, así que podían hacer varias cosas mientras pasaba el tiempo...El único problema es que nadie quería hacer nada.

Cherry se encontraba en el lobby, su cabeza le dolía terriblemente, pero al menos ya se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos. Marceline se encontraban con ella.

—¡Eso es horrible!—exclamó la peliazul.

Cherry tenía que desahogarse y confiaba lo suficiente en Marceline como contarle todo; desde el primer encuentro en su casa, hasta la noche anterior.

—No sé qué hacer.

—Hablarlo con él.

—No me va a creer.

—¿Por qué no?

—Lo aprecia demasiado, incluso siento que lo considera más su amigo que a cualquiera del grupo. Además cuando está cerca de Kentin se vuelve una persona completamente amable y servicial. Al parecer para entrar al grupo de Debrah tienes que ser exactamente como ella.

—¡Pero tú eres su novia!—insistió.

En ese momento apareció Nathaniel acompañado por su hermana. Ella tenía una pequeña maleta en mano mientras que las otras veinte las traía un botones que gritaba auxilio interiormente.

Se despidieron y Amber le dio un cálido abrazo. Mientras hacía esto, aprovechó para apuñalar a Marceline con la mirada. Ella simplemente bajó la cabeza y Cherry prefirió no hacer comentarios.

La rubia las pasó de largo y desapareció de sus vistas. Fue cuando Nathaniel se acercó a ellas.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—preguntó a la pelirroja.

—Terrible, pero sobria.—dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está Kentin?

—En la habitación. Seguía dormido cuando salí.

—¿Hay problemas?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros sin decir nada...

* * *

Armin no durmió en toda la noche y tampoco se movió del mismo lugar en el que lo encontró Lysandro. En cualquier momento Pamela tendría que salir y él arreglaría las cosas.

Y salió.

Por un momento el chico creyó que era producto de su imaginación, pero no era así. Ahí estaba, caminando por el pasillo sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Pam…¡Pam!—se levantó de un brinco y corrió hacia ella. La chica no dejó de caminar ni de tener la vista al frente.—Pamela, lo siento…¿Podemos hablar?

—No. Tengo una sesión de fotos y no quiero llegar tarde.—aceleró el paso.

—Pam, por favor.—la intentó tomar de la mano, pero ella se alejó bruscamente.

—¡No me toques! Me das asco.—y con esas palabras logró detener a Armin. Ella siguió su camino mientras el chico quedó estático.

Detrás de él apareció Cheryl. Había olvidado completamente que había pasado la noche con Pamela.

La albina se posicionó por un lado de Armin, observando cómo se alejaba la chica sin decir nada.

—Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer?

—Nada.—dijo ella con voz seca.—La música los está transformando en algo que no son, y mientras así sigan, las cosas empeorarán.

Sin decir más ella también se alejó.

Las palabras de Cheryl le calaron de sobremanera. Era cierto. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con ellos? Ya no eran los mismos chicos que solo querían divertirse y disfrutar de sus propias canciones. Ahora eran esclavos de la fama y el dinero. Todo lo que había soñado, no es como lo esperaba…

Aún así no quería creer que esto no tiene solución. Tenía que arreglar las cosas, o no se podría perdonar a sí mismo.

* * *

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir, linda.—Debrah saludó amablemente a Pamela.—¿Cómo te sientes después de lo de ayer?

—Terrible.—admitió con una sonrisa triste.

—No pongas esa cara, los hombres no tienen remedio, todos son iguales…¡Sin ofender, chicos!—dijo a sus compañeros de banda, quienes estaban un poco alejados de ambas.

—La sesión…¿será solamente tuya o de todo el grupo?

—De todos nosotros, obviamente, aunque serán individuales, si no te molesta. Pero primero, ¿estás segura que quieres hacer esto? No te ves nada animada.

—Puedo hacerlo, no te preocupes.

Debrah fingió un rostro preocupado, para después tomar de las manos a la peliverde.

—Si de verdad quieres estar con él, tal vez deberías cambiar tú.

—¿En qué sentido?—preguntó ella curiosa.

—No lo sé, piensa en las cosas que le gustan a Armin y disfrútalas con él. Pasen más tiempo juntos...deberías analizar tus opciones.

Pamela se quedó en silencio.

—No querrás terminar como Cheryl y Lysandro, ¿cierto?

—¿Tú cómo sabes de eso?—la peliverde alzó una ceja.

—Ayer Cheryl estuvo hablando demasiado con Viktor. Le contó muchas cosas sobre la banda y su vida personal…

—Oh, ya veo…

—Pero dejando todo esto de lado, si estás lista será mejor que comencemos ya, ¿te parece si empiezas con Dake?

Pamela observó al rubio para después asentir. El chico se acercó a ella al mismo tiempo que Debrah les daba espacio.

—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

—L-lo que quieras...—la mirada del chico era demasiado penetrante y se preguntó si siempre era así de intenso.

—¿Lo que yo quiera?

—S-sí, muévete alrededor. La cámara es lo que tu quieras; un amigo con el que te quieres divertir, un hombre al que quieras matar, una mujer que deseas seducir…

—Entiendo.

Y la sesión de fotos comenzó y durante todo ese tiempo Pamela no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras que había dicho Debrah y en lo interesada que parecía en todo lo que sucedía con el grupo...Eso no podía traer nada bueno.

* * *

 **Vaia vaia...No sé qué decir sobre todo esto. ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? ¿Creen que se arreglen las cosas pronto o vendrán situaciones peores? Ya veremos ;)**

 **Gracias por leer :3**

 **SALUDOS!**


	23. Reencuentros y reconciliaciones

Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuál era el propósito de todo esto?

¿Por qué se encontraban en estos momentos en un avión privado con destino a Japón? ¿Qué era lo que los motivaba?

¿La música? ¿La fama? ¿El dinero? ¿La adrenalina?

Seguramente cada uno de ellos hubieran dado su respuesta inmediata cuando comenzaron como banda, pero ahora ya no estaban tan seguros…

Sí, todo iba bien para Winged Skull, pero como personas individuales, fuera de ser estrellas de rock, no se sentían tan bien. Parecía que mientras más fama tenían, más conflictos los rodeaban.

—No quiere hablarme, todo se fue a la mierda.—dijo Armin con el rostro escondido entre las palmas de sus manos.

—Dale tiempo, todo va a estar bien.—lo intentó animar Castiel y Armin bufó, levantando la cabeza para encararlo.

—Tú qué sabes, si nunca te has enamorado.

El pelirrojo quedó en silencio, sin saber cómo regresarle el comentario. Pensó en responder con sarcasmo, pero eso sería un golpe bajo de su parte. En estos momentos Armin se encontraba en una situación muy delicada.

—Por eso mismo, si están enamorados, terminará por perdonarte.—terminó por decir. Por un lado de él se encontraban Cherry y Kentin. Ellos eran una pareja unida, seguramente podrían decirle algo alentador.—Cherry, si llegaras a encontrar a Kentin con una modelo y con los pantalones abajo, ¿qué harías?

—No le vuelvo a hablar en toda su puta vida.—fue la respuesta de la pelirroja, que a pesar de haber sido de palabras fuertes, su rostro estaba pasivo.

Kentin no tuvo reacción alguna. Estaba demasiado serio desde la mañana, y también muy apegado a la pelirroja, tanto que ella misma estaba sorprendida y confundida. Se encontraba abrazado a ella, jugando con su cabello. Parecía más un niño temeroso de que en cuanto la dejara ir, desaparecería.

—Pero confío en mi chico.—finalmente sonrió, aunque no fue un gesto sincero, más que nada, preocupado.

Maldición, ¿¡qué sucedía con todos ellos?!

Por otro lado, Armin era el que se veía cada vez peor. Castiel le dio palmaditas en la espalda para intentar tranquilizarlo.

—Todo mejorará.—dijo, para después voltear a la parte trasera del avión. Ahí se encontraba Pamela, en el último asiento de la esquina, escuchando música con los cascos puestos y sin hacer contacto visual con nadie.

En verdad esperaba que lo perdonara.

—Tal vez si dejaras un poco las drogas… —Castiel dijo esto tan inconscientemente, que hasta él mismo se sorprendió cuando salieron las palabras de sus labios.

El rostro de Armin ahora estaba perplejo, pero no solamente él, sino también Kentin y Cherry.

—Ajá, cuando dejes de fumar y beber, entonces yo lo haré.—respondió Armin entre molesto y escéptico.

Castiel había estado pensando en lo que le dijo Debrah. En estos momentos él estaba a punto de romper su relación con su novia gracias a las drogas, en cualquier momento podría ser la relación de la banda.

—Castiel tiene razón, ¿sabes?—Nathaniel que estaba en un asiento detrás de ellos se unió a la conversación.—En primer lugar las drogas te metieron en todo este lío.

—¿Están locos? No puedo dejarlas de un momento a otro, es como si me quitaran el oxígeno.

—Tú amas todas las drogas existentes, ¿cierto?—preguntó Marceline desconcertada.

—Con tan solo decirte que si volvieran ilegal la vitamina C, en estos momentos ya me la estaría inyectando en las venas.

—Hay más en esta vida que solamente las drogas.—contraatacó Castiel.

—Mi vida son las drogas...y ahora con más razón.—dijo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Pam.—Pero pensándolo bien, ¿quién necesita razones cuando tienes heroína?

—Entonces no esperes poder arreglar las cosas.—sentenció Nathaniel.

Armin chasqueó la lengua e intentó cambiar el tema. ¿¡Acaso no se daban cuenta que se estaba muriendo por dentro?!

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Lysandro?

—En el baño.—respondió Castiel.

—¿Y Cheryl?

—En el baño también.

—Hijo de perra...—murmuró el azabache. Ojalá Pam pudiera perdonar tan rápido como lo hacía Cheryl.

…

Cuando Lysandro entró al avión, lo primero que hizo fue tomar a Cheryl de la mano y llevarla al pequeño e incómodo baño.

La puerta chocaba contra su espalda y los senos de la chica contra su pecho. Cheryl dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás para poder tener un poco de libertad de movimiento, pero sobretodo para poder ver directamente a Lysandro a los ojos.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?—preguntó inmutada.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿En el baño?

—Es el único lugar con privacidad en todo el avión.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

Lysandro no supo si la albina estaba alegando demencia o en realidad no tenía ni idea...por la forma en la que lo veía optó por la primera. No parecía contenta y seguía tan cortante como en la noche de la fiesta.

—Sobre nosotros.—respondió él.—Lamento haberme comportado así, estaba molesto.

—¿En verdad? Si no me dices no me entero.

Ahora estaba usando el sarcasmo, signo de que se encontraba dolida.

—Yo...en verdad lo lamento, odio que estés molesta conmigo.

Ella lo observó con sus ojos heterocromáticos sin decir ni una palabra. No podía leer su rostro, no sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y su silencio lo iba a volver loco.

—Está bien, lo entiendo.—dijo ella sin expresión alguna.

Quiso salir del baño, pero Lysandro no se movió. No estaba bien, nada estaba bien. Seguía molesta, dolida y él todavía tenía muchas cosas qué decir.

—Sé que a veces parece que no me importas, pero siempre estás en mi mente, siempre. Eres mi musa, no sé qué haría sin ti.—acarició su mejilla con ternura y ella se tensó. Estaba aguantando las lágrimas. Odiaba verla así.—Te amo.

Y la besó. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello mientras que él la rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Besó sus labios, sus mejillas, barbilla y cuello.

Cheryl sonrió mientras tomaba los cabellos de Lysandro entre sus dedos.

—¿Aquí y ahora?

—¿Por qué no?—respondió él contra el cuello de ella.

La albina se mordió el labio y agradeció a todos los dioses que en esos momentos llevara falda. En un espacio tan pequeño le hubiera sido imposible quitarse los pantalones.

—Te extrañé en la noche de la fiesta.—dijo Lysandro entre besos y Cheryl no pudo evitar sentir un piquete en el estómago.

Recordó lo que le dijo, sobre su amor a la fama cuando tenía labial en su rostro y ropa. Se supone que eso había quedado en el pasado ahora que se disculpó, pero era inevitable no volver a molestarse.

¿En serio la extrañó? Seguramente se divirtió mucho con sus fans tras el concierto. Nathaniel le dijo que después de que la fue a buscar había tomado demasiado alcohol. ¿La extrañó lo suficiente como para emborracharse? ¿O se emborrachó lo suficiente como para extrañarla?

—Yo también te extrañé cuando todavía no llegabas a la fiesta.—dijo con un tono amargo y con cierta malicia.—Pero al menos pude platicar un rato con alguien nuevo.

Lysandro dejó de besarla en seco, para después tensarse completamente. No podía ser cierto…

—¿Sabes? Si hablaras un poco con Viktor te caería bien. Tienen gustos muy parecidos.

No, no, no, no, ¡No podía estar hablando de él justo cuando iban a hacer el amor! ¡Tenía que ser una maldita broma!

—¿En verdad lo acabas de mencionar?—su mirada era intimidante. Cheryl hubiera retrocedido si no fuera porque no había espacio.

—No te pongas así, no tienes el derecho.—se armó de valor para responderle.—Además, solamente hablé con él, ¿o acaso me viste hacer algo indebido? ¿Mi ropa estaba desgarrada como la tuya? ¿Tenía marcas de sus besos?

Por su puesto que no. Si fuera así él ya no estaría vivo.

—¡Él quiere algo más contigo!

—¡Pero al menos tuvo tiempo para escucharme!

Lysandro quedó en silencio, sintiendo el calor subir a su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que a su entrepierna. Algo había en ella que lo estaba excitando demasiado. Verla molesta, una hermosa criatura que por fin sacaba las garras.

—¡No voy a dejar que se acerque de más a ti!

—¡Buena suerte con eso, después de todo nunca estás!—golpeó el pecho de Lysandro molesta.—¡No es justo! Si fuera al revés...que tú estuvieras esperando todas las noches en una habitación de hotel a que yo regresara, ¿qué sentirías? ¿Cómo te sentirías si me vieras con la ropa desgarrada y con marcas de besos en todo el cuerpo?

La imagen de Cheryl en la mente de Lysandro fue clara como el agua...No, ella era solamente de él y de nadie más.

—Tú eres mía y no pienso compartirte con nadie.—la sangre le hervía, pero no solamente eso. Tenía que hacerle entender que no había nadie más para él a pesar de todas esas groupies, pero también quería demostrarse a sí mismo que Cheryl no era de nadie más. Tenía que hacerla suya, ¡ahora!

Una vez más la volvió a acercar hacia él, esta vez de una manera posesiva, obligándola a sentir la masculinidad de su cuerpo.

—¿¡Qué crees que...—fue silenciada cuando Lysandro estampó salvajemente sus labios contra los de ella.

Se retorció, tratando de liberarse del fuerte agarre del chico. Lysandro estaba nuevamente perdido en sus celos y enojo, pero quedaba un poco de raciocinio en él. La hubiera soltado y se hubiera disculpado con ella por sus acciones tan poco caballerosas, pero hubo un momento en el que Cheryl correspondió el beso, con la misma intensidad y el mismo enojo que tenía él.

Oh, estaba molesta, muy molesta, pero también lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Mordió los labios del chico con fuerza, pero en vez de sentir dolor, sintió placer. Pronto sus lenguas comenzaron una batalla en la cual ninguno de los dos cedía, cada vez se volvía más intenso, más excitante y poco casto. Se separaron por falta de aire, mientras que un hilo de saliva los unía.

Por un momento él se perdió en sus ojos llenos de ira, incluso de odio. Era una mirada asesina, sin embargo no le molestaría morir por su mano en aquellos momentos. Quería hacerla suya, pero él estaba a su completo merced, siempre había sido así, desde el primer día en que la vio.

—¿Te vas a quedar así todo el día?—lo retó. Estaba ansiosa y él no la iba a hacer esperar mucho más.

De nuevo se besaron con más intensidad, ella lo abrazó del cuello para acercarlo más hacia sí. La lengua de Lysandro envenenaba su garganta y no pudo evitar gemir. Pronto sus piernas ya no tocaban el suelo, estaban envueltas en la cintura de Lysandro. Las manos del chico se posaron en sus glúteos para sostenerla mejor y sobretodo para sentir su sexo contra el de ella a pesar de la ropa.

Dio media vuelta con ella en brazos y la chocó contra la puerta con el menor de los cuidados. Su espalda golpeó con fuerza, pero pareció importarle poco, pues no podía dejar de concentrarse en los labios de su tan amado y al mismo tiempo odiado chico.

La lengua del chico finalmente dejó los labios de Cheryl para después centrarse en su cuello. La lamió y le dejó varios chupetones que seguramente después tendría que cubrirse con una bufanda o una blusa de cuello de tortuga, pero qué importaba.

Metió la mano por debajo de su blusa holgada y comenzó a masajear su seno derecho. Ella ahogó los gemidos, lo que le molestó a Lysandro. Quería que gritara y que llorara de puro placer, que gimiera su nombre hasta quedarse sin voz.

Levantó la blusa hasta dejar sus pechos al aire y esta vez atacó con su boca, chupando y mordiendo su pezón. Pudo sentir cómo el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba agitadamente, así que cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con un escenario placentero; Cheryl con los ojos cerrados jadeaba con la lengua de fuera, haciendo todo lo posible por no perder el control.

La vista tan placentera lo único que provocó fue que Lysandro se prendiera más.

De un tirón, arrancó las bragas de Cheryl. Ella soltó un grito de sorpresa y abrió los ojos. Nunca había hecho algo así.

—Eran mis favoritas...—dijo molesta y con la respiración entrecortada.

—Te compraré otras aterrizando.—respondió desesperado.

Y sin poder resistir más, desabrochó sus pantalones y los bajó hasta la rodilla, lo mismo que con sus boxers.

La punta de su miembro erecto rozó su clítoris y ella gimió. Lo abrazó con más fuerza y le clavó las uñas en la espalda. A pesar de llevar un saco podía sentir la presión y el dolor por los pequeños e inconscientes arañazos. Seguramente si tuviera el torso desnudo estaría sangrando.

Jugueteó, pasando la punta por su entrada y clítoris, pero sin llegar a penetrarla.

—Lys...Lysandro...—dijo su nombre entre suspiros.

—¿Sí?—volvió a besar su cuello, lo que la desesperó.

—¡Deja de torturarme!—gruñó molesta.

—No entiendo qué es lo que te molesta. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¡Entra en mí de una buena vez!—gritó tan alto que seguramente ya todos en el avión sabían lo que estaba sucediendo. Eso era aún más excitante.

—Lo que quiera mi musa...—y finalmente la penetró de forma entera y lenta.

Cheryl puso una mano en su boca para ahogar sus gemidos, mientras que con la otra tomaba el cabello de Lysandro con fuerza, demasiada, hasta el punto en que el albino tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Algo que en realidad no le molestaba en absoluto, pues podía verla perfectamente. Lo que en realidad le molestaba es que estuviera tratando de reprimir sus armoniosos gemidos.

Le quitó la mano de la boca y comenzó a embestirla. Su espalda chocaba contra la puerta del baño con fuerza, hasta el punto de parecer que en cualquier momento caería.

Lysandro movía sus caderas de una manera deliciosa y tortuosa, era prácticamente imposible no emitir algún sonido.

—Dime que eres mía...—murmuró jadeante.

—N...no…

Y aún en un momento así no cedía. De nuevo sentía la sangre hervir. No quería que se fuera de su lado, no soportaría si alguien más la proclamara suya. Lysandro había sido el primero para ella y también sería el único. ¡Era suya y él de ella! Nadie podría cambiar eso.

Incrementó la rapidez de las embestidas y ella gruñó entre dientes.

—Dilo...—insistió.

—¡No!—jaló sus cabellos blancos con firmeza al mismo tiempo que Lysandro la embestía con todas sus fuerzas. Estocadas rápidas, profundas y muy placenteras.

Seguramente los gritos de Cheryl ya se escuchaban hasta Japón.

—Lys...voy...a…¡Ah!—el placer finalmente la volvió loca. Ya no podía pensar coherentemente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y Lysandro no se quedaba atrás.

—Me voy a correr...—dijo perdido en el éxtasis.

—Hazlo dentro de mí.—respondió ella prácticamente implorando.—Por favor, hazlo. Soy toda tuya.

Finalmente lo dijo y se odió a sí misma por hacerlo, pero estaba a merced del placer.

Lysandro no pudo evitar sonreír entre jadeos.

—Mía...Solamente mía.—y con estas palabras dio una última embestida y se vino dentro de ella.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. Finalmente Lysandro la bajó, pero en cuanto puso los pies en la tierra se desplomó. El chico logró atraparla antes de que cayera de rodillas al suelo. La ayudó a que se reincorporara y ella se recargó en su pecho, cerrando los ojos.

Se odiaba a sí misma por haber caído una vez más en sus brazos, no solamente hablando de forma literal. Pero se odiaba aún más, porque a pesar de todo no lo podía dejar de amar.

Minutos después salieron del baño. Todas las miradas estaban encima de ellos, lo que los incomodó demasiado…

* * *

—¿Qué clase de lugar es este?—preguntó Kentin sorprendido.

Todo era tan diferente, parecía un lugar de fantasía. Todas las chicas vestían hermosos vestidos coloridos o con figuras de algún personaje, además de llevar orejas y colas de gato. Los chicos vestían de traje, lentes oscuros, sombreros extraños e incluso algunos parecían gangsters.

Un grupo de chicas se acercaron a ellos. A diferencia de las americanas y europeas, ellas mantuvieron una distancia más cordial y se comportaron de forma educada.

Y de pronto les entregaron a cada uno un peluche...de ellos mismos.

—Son nuestras versiones chibis.—respondió Armin incrédulo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sintió que quería llorar de la emoción. Esto era demasiado hermoso.

Volteó a ver a Pamela, pero ella ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. Su sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse. Sabía que en cualquier otra situación, ella estaría disfrutando de ese momento tanto como él.

La sorpresa más grande de todas, es que también aquellas chicas tenían tres muñecas chibis de Cherry, Pam y Cheryl.

—Woah...—dijo la pelirroja incrédula.—Nunca nos toman en cuenta.—y se rió por su propio comentario.—¿Cómo se dice "gracias"?

—Arigato.—respondió Pam por las tres.

—¿Saben? Podría acostumbrarme a este lugar...—dijo Cheryl con media sonrisa.

Entonces Armin observó a Marceline, que era la única sin un chibi de ella misma.

—No te lo tomes a mal, lo que pasa es que no te conocen. Para la siguiente gira tendrás una mini Marceline para ti.—le aseguró el azabache y ella sonrió avergonzada.

—Me basta con uno de Nath.—dijo mientras le quitaba a Nathaniel de las manos el peluche.—Lo pondré en mi cama cuando regresemos a California.

—Nuestra cama.—le susurró en el oído y su piel se erizó.

—Y de paso también pongo al Nathaniel real.—le regresó el comentario para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

Las fans gritaron para después decir " _kawaii_ "; algo que Nathaniel ni Marceline supieron lo que significaba.

—¿Lo ven? Ellas no se ponen celosas, más bien se emocionan y respetan...Lys, amor, es hora de buscar casa en Japón.

Lysandro sonrió ante el comentario de Cheryl, estaba feliz de que estuviera feliz. Y quién sabe, algún día cuando ya esté retirado del mundo del rock, no estaría mal vivir aquí.

—Las chicas se ven demasiado contentas, tal vez sea tu oportunidad de reconciliarte con Pam.—le dijo Castiel a Armin en el oído.

El azabache volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Pamela, pero ella esquivó sus ojos una vez más.

—¿ _Photo_?—preguntó una de las fans mientras sacaba su celular.

Pronto entendieron que quería tomar fotografías. Las cuatro chicas se alejaron para que las fans disfrutaran de su pequeña sesión de fotos. Todas sonreían de forma adorable mientras hacían signos de paz.

Y de nuevo una vez más los sorprendieron, pues también quisieron fotos de ellas.

— _Couples_.—dijo una de ellas en inglés con un acento extraño. Querían fotos de los chicos con sus novias.

—Seguramente las quieren para hacer fanarts.—bromeó Armin, pero nadie más entendió a qué se refería, a excepción de Pam. Aún así, lo ignoró completamente.

—No entiendo tu lenguaje de friki.—respondió Castiel y esta vez todos rieron.

—Tú quítate, a menos que quieran una foto tuya como el forever alone.—dijo Nathaniel y Castiel lo fulminó con la mirada, pero decidió ahorrarse sus comentarios, al menos frente a las fans.

La primera fotografía fue de Kentin y Cherry, ambos se abrazaron lo más fuerte que pudieron mientras miraban a la cámara.

Después fue el turno de Marceline y Nathaniel. El rubio se colocó detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura. La chica salió sonriente pero sonrojada, lo que hizo que las chicas volvieran a decir esa extraña palabra.

Lysandro y Cheryl se pusieron uno al lado del otro mientras que ella sostenía el Chibi de Lysandro y él el de Cheryl.

Y por último, fue el turno de Armin y Pamela. Finalmente cruzaron miradas y el azabache sintió como si su corazón se encogiera. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Le extendió la mano a la chica para que la tomara. Estaba tembloroso, demasiado, y esto no pasó desapercibido por ella. Finalmente Pamela tomó su mano y sonrió para la cámara. Armin aprovechó el momento para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Todo su cuerpo se llenó de electricidad y se sintió liberado al sentir finalmente su piel.

—¡ _Arigato gozaimasu_!—dijeron las fans al unísono mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia en cuanto terminaron de tomar las fotografías, para después irse sin más.

La peliverde inmediatamente se alejó de Armin y se fue por su lado. En cuanto dejó de sentir su mano volvió a sentir ese pesar dentro de él.

Por otro lado, los demás estaban cada vez más enamorados de ese lugar.

—Amo Japón.—dijo Kentin con una gran sonrisa y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Al poco tiempo Castiel caminó por su lado, dándoles espacio a todos los tortolitos. Nadie preguntó a dónde iba y mejor así, pues no les importaba.

Se iba a adelantar al hotel. Estaba muy cansado y no tenía ganas de ver ni un gesto de afecto por parte de ellos. Suficiente tuvo con escuchar a cierto par en el avión…

Si tan sólo Summer estuviera aquí las fotos de los demás se hubieran opacado. Ella era hermosa, carismática y… … … ¿¡Por qué estaba pensando en esa tonta tabla?!

Castiel sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrar el rostro de la chica de su mente.

No había tenido noticias de ella desde hace varias semanas, seguramente estaba muy ocupada con sus recitales. Le molestaba no saber nada de ella, pues usualmente Summer era la que alegraba sus ajetreadas mañanas y sus cansadas noches.

Se preguntó en qué parte del mundo estaría o si finalmente regresó a Inglaterra. ¿Se habría olvidado de él?

El pensar que tal vez no la volvería a ver lo hizo sentir extraño. Sintió una horrible sensación en el estómago y su cuerpo hormigueaba de una manera no muy grata…

Por estar tan perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que ya estaba frente a su hotel. Era enorme y muy moderno comparado a varios lugares en los que estuvo de Europa e incluso América.

Entró por el gran portón de cristal y caminó por el gigantesco lobby alfombrado hacia la recepcionista del lugar.

Pero de pronto se frenó en seco cuando vio un rostro familiar. Cabello oscuro y ondulado, ojos dorados y hermosas facciones…

Su cabeza ya le estaba haciendo demasiadas jugarretas o Armin le había dado algo sin que se diera cuenta, porque era imposible que ella estuviera ahí.

Entonces sus ojos dorados se centraron en él y nerviosamente comenzó a caminar hasta acercarse cara a cara.

—H-hola...—dijo Summer con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Por dios, ¿era real? ¿En realidad estaba Summer frente a él?

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó incrédulo.

—Larga historia, primero estuve en Corea, después fui a China y…

—¿No tienes la historia corta? Conociéndote tardarás días en contarme todo lo ocurrido.

Ella lo miró con un puchero y Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. En verdad extrañaba cada una de sus expresiones.

—Hace dos semanas que terminó mi tour. Japón era el último lugar que debía visitar y estuve a punto de regresar a Inglaterra, pero después vi enormes letreros de Winged Skull pegados en todo Tokio...me dije a mí misma que podía esperar un poco.

Castiel quedó perplejo…¿En verdad había hecho eso por él? ¿Tantas ganas tenía de verlo?

—Y ahora que veo tu cara pienso que fue mala idea.—rió nerviosamente una vez más, para después poner un rostro afligido.—Soy una tonta, sabía que era mala idea. Será mejor que ni te cuente cómo me enteré que te hospedarías aquí.

Intentó irse, pero Castiel la tomó por el brazo para detenerla.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, niñita?—le dio una sonrisa de lado y ella se sonrojó tanto como aquella noche en su casa.

—A flagelarme con un látigo por mis malas decisiones en la vida.

Castiel soltó una risa ronca. Era increíble lo rápido que lo podía poner de buenas

.

—No estoy molesto, tampoco pienso que seas una acosadora. Lo que me sorprende son tus ganas de volver a verme.

—Lo sé, soy patética. Búrlate si quieres.

—¿Sabes? Me pregunto si habrá un solo día en el que no me sorprendas.

Sin poder resistir, acarició su suave mejilla con el pulgar. Una vez más, después de tanto tiempo, sus ojos plateados se fundían en una mirada apasionada con los dorados de ella.

—¿Puedo...besarte?—preguntó casi hipnotizada.

—Eso no se pregunta, niña tonta.

Y finalmente pudo volver a probar sus dulces labios. Su día no podía ser mejor.

* * *

 **Summer finalmente regresó, ¡yay!**

 **Decidí darles un semi-descanso a los personajes por tanto drama. Y como siempre, espero que no haya quedado muy horrenda la escena hot. Si sus ojos sangraron les doy permiso de lanzarme un tomatazo :v**

 **SALUDOS!**


	24. Ángeles y Demonios

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA! REGRESÉ! Lo sé, yo también estoy sorprendida :'D Reescribí éste fic y desde aquí comienzan los nuevos capítulos. En el nuevo prólogo que agregué encontrarán más respuestas. Habrán algunos cambios si es que siguieron la historia, pero no muchos, salvo que ahora Evan está en la historia :v  
Espero que les guste éste capítulo :3**

* * *

—¿Al final valió la pena esperar?—preguntó mientras colocaba unos de sus mechones negros detrás de su oreja. Apenas se habían separado del beso y ya quería volver a sentir sus labios en los de él.

—No lo sé, tú dime.

Castiel se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no estuvo mal.—fingió una voz desinteresada, pero fue difícil tomando en cuenta el enorme fuego en su pecho y estómago.

—Sí, yo también lo creo.—sacó su lengua en manera de juego y Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír.—Bien, ¿ahora qué sigue, chico rudo?

—Relajarme un poco antes del concierto. Será dentro de un par de horas, así que soy todo tuyo en estos momentos.—acercó su rostro al de ella, el cual estaba de un rojo tomate. Su respiración era agitada y evitaba el contacto visual. Realmente adorable.—No tienes nada que decir, ¿eh? En ese caso ven, yo te llevo.

La tomó de la mano y fueron hasta la recepcionista para obtener la llave de su habitación.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Tienes un don para preguntar lo obvio.—bufó mientras iban hacia el elevador.—No pongas esa cara, solamente vamos a platicar un rato.

—Está bien...—dijo ella con un tono de duda.

La verdad de sus palabras dependían de ella. No bromeaba cuando dijo que era todo suyo durante este corto periodo de tiempo…

* * *

—Hay muchos lugares por visitar, ¿adónde quieres ir primero?—preguntó Nath. No tenía mucho tiempo, pero ir por lo menos a un solo lugar con Marceline sonaba bien.

Se encontraban fuera del hotel, observando los edificios alrededor y la gente que caminaba cerca de ellos. La mayoría con ropa muy curiosa.

—No lo sé, Pam dijo que hay muchas tiendas inusuales donde venden cosas curiosas, pero primero quiero probar la comida.

—Muy bien, en ese caso podemos preguntar…

—¡Nath!

El rubio dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el dueño de la voz. Leigh llegó corriendo de quién sabe dónde, mostrando un rostro serio, más de lo normal, incluso incómodo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Acabo de recibir una llamada de tus padres.—dijo sin rodeos.—Quieren hablar contigo.

Nathaniel empalideció tanto que Marceline parecía estar tomando la mano de un fantasma. Por un momento su vista se perdió en algún punto muerto, mientras que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. Tanto Leigh como la chica no supieron qué decir, mas que llamarlo por su nombre.

—Diles que no estoy cerca.—dijo con un rostro sombrío.—Mejor diles que me morí de una sobredosis o algo, serán las mejores noticias que escucharán en su vida entera.

Jaló a Marceline y se la llevó lejos de Leigh, prácticamente huyendo, como si el manager fuera sus propios padres.

—¿Nath?—la voz de Marceline sonó preocupada mientras que hacía todo lo posible por seguir el paso del rubio sin tropezar.

—Dijiste que tenías hambre, ¿cierto? Seguramente hay que buscar un restaurante cerca.

En ningún momento desaceleró el paso, en verdad parecía estar huyendo de algo; tal vez de sus recuerdos, de sus miedos, incluso de sí mismo…

Marceline sintió un dolor en el pecho al verlo así. ¿Qué podía hacer para que se sintiera mejor?

* * *

Armin pidió una sola habitación matrimonial a propósito. Pudo haberla cambiado por dos habitaciones con cama individual, estaba seguro que eso es lo que Pam quería.

—Hay cupo lleno, no me dejaron cambiar la habitación.—fue una patética excusa, pero al menos no hizo preguntas ni renegó. Simplemente caminó al ascensor.

Las puertas se abrieron y ambos entraron, ella inmediatamente se colocó en una esquina, lo más alejada posible de Armin mientras abrazaba contra su pecho fuerza el peluche que le regalaron las fans.

No pudo evitar verlo de reojo, tenía la vista clavada en el techo con un rostro afligido.

El hecho de estar en un elevador, trajo horribles imágenes a la cabeza de la chica. ¿Lo había disfrutado? ¿Pensaría en aquella arpía? No podía dejar de imaginarlo con ella en un lugar así y de pronto comenzó a sentir claustrofobia. Quería salir huyendo, quería abrir las puertas del ascensor y saltar si era necesario.

Subía demasiado lento, los números rojos en la parte superior parecían tardar horas en cambiar.

Se tardó en darse cuenta que varias lágrimas corrían libremente hasta sus mejillas. Se vio obligada a bajar la vista, no quería que Armin se diera cuenta que estaba llorando. Nunca se había sentido tan mal en su vida. Fue un sentimiento enfermizo, ese sentimiento que hace que no pares de llorar, tapó su boca con la palma de su mano y ahogó los sollozos. Quería gritar, llorar bien, pero no podía hacerlo por miedo de que él se diera cuenta, no quería que supiera la verdadera agonía que quemaban sus entrañas sin descanso, que le quitaban el hambre y el sueño las veinticuatro horas.

Los ojos del azabache seguían perdidos en la nada, tratando de pensar en qué decirle ahora que ella no podía huir a ningún lado.

—Pam...—dijo su nombre y cuando la volteó a ver, sintió que su interior se quebraba en pedazos una vez más.

Su cabello era como una sedosa cortina que escondía su rostro. Se encontraba encorvada, con una mano cubriendo su boca, sumida en un dolor que iba más allá de la comprensión de Armin. Su espalda daba pequeños espasmos y sus piernas temblaban.

En un acto inconsciente, se acercó más a ella al mismo tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían. Ambos pasaron esto por alto y solamente se centraron en ellos.

Con mucho cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que se rompiera, comenzó a rodearla con sus brazos. No hubo resistencia, seguramente porque no tenía la fuerza suficiente de replicar. La atrajo hacia sí, pero ella se negó a tocarlo, a verlo, a compartir lo que sentía…

—Perdóname.—esa palabra la había dicho tantas veces que temía que su significado fuera ahora inexistente.—Soy un imbécil, un idiota, no sé qué hacer...¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

No respondió. Quedó en silencio, como si su voz no llegara a sus oídos. Apretó los dientes y finalmente sintió que algo explotaba en vez de romperse.

—¡Deja de evitarme, maldita sea! Tú no eres tan tonta como yo, sabes que eso no ayuda en nada, ¿¡por qué me evitas?!

Ella se encogió un poco, como si tratara de hacerse lo más pequeña posible hasta desaparecer.

—Te evito...—dijo con la voz cortada. Tragó saliva para deshacerse de ese maldito nudo en su garganta que la llevaba atormentando días enteros.—Evito hablar contigo porque sé a lo que nos va a llevar. No quiero que lleguemos a eso...pero ya estoy harta. No puedo más.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—más que una pregunta sonó como una súplica desesperada por entenderla.

—Dilo de una buena vez.—habló en un suspiro entrecortado.—Dime que no soy nada para ti, que ya estás aburrido de estar conmigo. Terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

—Eso no es cierto...—su voz fue seria y directa como muy pocas veces lo era. La abrazó con más fuerza.

—¿¡Entonces por qué?!—gritó contra su pecho.—De todas las personas, siempre creí que tú serías la que nunca me lastimaría. Me siento tan estúpida. Era obvio que terminarías por corromperte, no hay nadie que se escape.

—Pam…

—¡Dilo de una buena vez, Armin! ¡Dilo por piedad!

—¡Te amo, maldita sea! ¡Te amo!—la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.—Y me odio a mí mismo por haberte lastimado, me atormentará por el resto de mi vida, pero te pido que me perdones. Soy demasiado cobarde, no puedo estar sin ti.

Sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle, por lo que lentamente comenzó a caer hasta quedar hincado frente a ella. Se aferró de su cintura, recargando su mejilla contra sus estómago y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

—No hay nadie más importante en mi vida, te necesito…

De pronto hubo un completo silencio en el elevador y el terror a la incertidumbre reinó...

* * *

Castiel se encontraba recostado en la cómoda cama matrimonial con Summer por un lado. Una sonrisa estaba pintada en su rostro; se sentía muy relajado a pesar de que la chica no dejaba de hablar.

Estaban disfrutando esas horas para platicar, para que Castiel fuera una persona y no una estrella. De vez en cuando eso se sentía bien, especialmente si Summer era la que le hacía sentir eso.

—¿Entonces Alemania te gustó más que Inglaterra?

—Me estás poniendo en frente el té y la cerveza, ¿tú que crees?

—Buen punto...—se quedó pensativa por unos momentos.—En ese caso no creo que me vayas a visitar pronto.

Esa última oración provocó un aturdimiento en el cerebro de Castiel.

—¿Visitar?—ladeó la cabeza para encararla.

Ella rió confundida.

—Pues sí, ¿o acaso pensaste que de ahora en adelante iría contigo a tu gira?

No lo había pensado, lo asumió como un hecho desde el momento que sus labios se encontraron.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que ya te vas?

—En cuanto tú te vayas al concierto, yo tomaré el primer avión a Europa.—dijo con enorme simpleza, sin siquiera notar lo que sus palabras estaban provocando en Castiel.—En verdad amé pasar estas horas contigo, nunca las olvidaré.

De acuerdo, eso sonaba como una despedida definitiva y él no estaba de acuerdo con eso. En absoluto.

Se levantó de la cama con brusquedad, hecho una furia. Tuvo que caminar por un momento por toda la habitación para no explotar. Ahora Summer se encontraba hincada en el colchón sin decir una palabra, siguiendo con sus ojos al chico.

—Me siento alagada de que hayas pensado eso, pero yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

Castiel comenzó a reír.

—Es que simplemente no puedes hacerme esto.—clavó sus ojos grises en Summer e inconscientemente ella se hizo un poco hacia atrás cuando Castiel recargó ambas manos en la cama.—Después de meses de no vernos, no puedes llegar de nuevo para solamente quedarte unas horas.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Secuestrarme?

—No me tientes, niña.

—Estás loco—dijo con las cejas alzadas y una voz neutra.

—¡Tú eres la loca! Una persona no viene solamente a destruir las ilusiones de alguien.

—¿Cuáles ilusiones? Yo nunca dije nada fuera de lugar, simplemente vine a saludarte.— ...y a besarlo, pero eso no debía mencionarlo ahora.

Castiel chasqueó la lengua, para después ver el reloj digital en la mesa de noche.

—Entonces te vas en media hora…

—Supongo que sí.

—Siempre me haces lo mismo, maldita sea.

—No estoy segura si debo decir lo siento, pero, ¿lo siento?

Castiel agachó la cabeza mientras soltaba aire lentamente. Era el fin y no había nada que hacer. Por más que quisiera llevarla consigo, aunque fuera atada de pies y manos (y con una cinta en la boca para que se callara por cinco minutos), no era una opción lógica ni factible.

Tal vez de alguna manera él quería saber lo que se siente viajar con alguien que quieres, que te espere a que llegues de noche en la habitación de hotel, que esté ahí para ti en tus momentos frágiles y que te acepte como un humano y no una deidad inventada. Summer sería el perfecto complemento para Castiel.

Miró el reloj de nuevo y después a ella, quien ya se estaba levantado de la cama. Se puso sus zapatos y comenzó a ir hacia la puerta, para después quedar frente a ésta, lista para dar un adiós.

Al parecer no se planeaba quedar esa media hora restante. Castiel se apresuró hacia ella, temiendo que ni siquiera le quisiera dar unas palabras o una última mirada.

Sin preguntar la hizo dar media vuelta y la besó de una manera profunda, incluso tierna. La sintió temblar entre sus brazos y se preguntó si tanto deseaba irse, ¿por qué parecía tan aferrada a él?

Entonces comprendió…

—Tienes miedo...—susurró tras separarse de ella.

—Claro que tengo miedo, tonto. ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien inalcanzable te pidiera que te quedaras con él?

—¿Inalcanzable? ¿A qué te refieres?—ahora en verdad eso le llegó de sorpresa.

—Pertenecemos a mundos diferentes, y eso es hermoso, incluso poético, pero muy fantasioso. Tú no debes estar conmigo, o más bien, yo ni siquiera debí haberte esperado. Estás con Debrah, no es ningún secreto.

—¿Qué? ¿En verdad es por eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No tienes una idea de cuántas revistas y programas nos han comparado con sabores y colores. "Dulce o picante", "rosa o negro", sinceramente nunca creí llegar a tener tanta fama por eso. No sé si a Debrah le moleste, pero yo en su lugar, me molestaría mucho que haya una pobre niña tonta tratando de entrometerse.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Ella y yo no somos nada!

Summer bajó la mirada y torció la boca.

—Pero estamos de acuerdo en que prefieres el negro y el picante.

Castiel quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Summer sonrió tristemente, sabiendo que algo así terminaría por suceder.

Abrió la puerta y salió. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo…

—¿Y si te digo que no la quiero a ella, sino a ti?—tras escuchar esto, la chica se frenó en seco.—Yo no sé una mierda de colores y sabores, solamente sé que quiero a Summer.

No lo volteó a ver, solamente pudo apretar los labios y los puños…Siguió caminando hasta el ascensor.

* * *

—Todos ustedes se ven horribles.—dijo Lysandro preocupado una vez que llegaron a los camerinos.

Estaban a unos cuantos minutos de salir y cada uno de ellos tenía un rostro horrible. No es como si él se encontrara mucho mejor, pero se sentía en buenas condiciones.

Al parecer ninguno de ellos pasó una buena tarde, se encontraban sumidos en sus pensamientos y no parecían tener muchos ánimos para dar un espectáculo.

—No quiero ser esa persona que obliga a los demás a dejar los sentimientos por un lado, pero no podemos decepcionar a la gente de allá afuera.

Lysandro tenía razón. Miles de personas en estos momentos gritaban sus nombres hasta donde les permitían sus pulmones. Ansiaban verlos, escucharlos, sentirlos…

Debían entregarles sus almas, como siempre.

Intentaron dejar todos sus problemas en el backstage y salir purificados al escenario. Cuando regresaran, ya los tomarían de vuelta…

* * *

—Idiota, idiota, idiota...—era lo único que murmuraba Summer para sí misma.

Su vuelo saldría dentro de poco. Hace poco menos de una hora que había comenzado el concierto de Winged Skull y por alguna razón eso la tenía con los nervios de punta.

Viendo por el ventanal los aviones ir y llegar se repetía entre dientes la misma palabra desde hace media hora.

Hasta que finalmente llegó su vuelo.

Fue como ver un horrendo monstruo. De manera inconsciente dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sintiendo que su corazón corría desbocado y su cuerpo entero temblaba como gelatina.

Era momento de irse, ¿entonces porque iba hacia el lado contrario?

¡¿Qué demonios hacía?! ¿¡Por qué corría lejos del aeropuerto?! y la pregunta más importante, ¿¡por qué iba al maldito concierto?!

…

Finalmente llegó. Era un espacio abierto con el cielo nocturno brillando sobre un escenario lleno con miles de fans; gritaban y brincaban en extraña sincronía. Summer nunca había visto algo parecido. Allá en el fondo podía escucharse a Lysandro cantar con el corazón, pero era imposible verlo debido a la masa de gente frente a ella.

Intentó meterse entre los motoristas y adolescentes, pero le fue imposible. Estaban reclamando su espacio cual león a su territorio. Pero ella no se iba a rendir…

Como pudo, logró irse a gatas entre las piernas de la gente. Tuvo que cuidarse mucho de no ser aplastada. En algunos momentos, cuando había gente más pequeña y no tan musculosa, se levantaba y los hacía a un lado. Estaba determinada a llegar al escenario.

Finalmente los vio ahí. Se veían muy pequeños todavía, corriendo y saltando con energía cósmica. Era hipnotizante.

Siguió con su trayecto hasta que finalmente extendió las manos y tocó el escenario. Una risa cansada surgió desde su garganta que ni ella misma escuchó debido a la gloriosa voz de Lysandro.

Recargó sus manos en la plataforma y sintió que el aire le faltaba cuando vio a Castiel frente a ella. Como una simple plebeya viendo a un rey, no...como un religioso viendo a su Dios. Así se sentía. Perdió la noción de espacio, tiempo y de sí misma. Sus ojos dorados solamente podían ver al pelirrojo.

—Castiel...—ni si quiera ella misma pudo escuchar su voz entre tantos sonidos. Él por su puesto no la vio. Era una más entre sus fans.—¡CASTIEL!

Fue inútil. Unos hombres la intentaron quitar de su lugar, para poder estar más cerca del escenario, pero se aferró y no se movió.

La muchedumbre había llegado al éxtasis. Aplausos, silbidos, aullidos formaban un furor que fue incluso contagioso para ella, pero no duró lo suficiente, pues un hombre vestido de negro de pies a cabeza la levantó como si fuera un simple objeto y la quitó de su lugar.

—¿¡Qué es lo que te sucede?!—le gritó con una furia pocas veces vista en ella.—¡Suéltame, hijo de perra!—y lo pateó en el estómago mientras la tenía cargada.

Le logró sacar el aire y cayó al suelo. Era un hombre muy grande, nunca creyó que funcionaría ese golpe. Se colocó a gatas, tratando de incorporarse. Entonces fue cuando Summer usó su espalda de escalón para subir al escenario.

Lysandro clavó en ella su vista con un poco de curiosidad. Nunca lo había visto en persona y parecía más un ángel que un humano. Lo pasó de largo y corrió hacia el chico de cabello pelirrojo antes de que llegaran los de seguridad por ella.

En cuanto los ojos de Castiel se clavaron en Summer, las piernas de ella fallaron por alguna razón. Cayó torpemente de rodillas, pero logró abrazarse de su cintura.

El corazón le iba a estallar, pero siguió agarrándose a él. No lo iba a soltar por nada en el mundo. La música seguía tocando, menos su guitarra. Toda su atención ahora estaba en ella.

Alzó la mirada para verlo. Era una simple humana en el paraíso de los dioses... ¿Dioses?

—¡Tú, demonio! —gritó ella. Reía como una loca, llorando y soltando carcajadas.

Él se inclinó hacia Summer.

—Y tú, un ángel que cayó por el demonio.—le respondió él, sonriéndole como si se burlara, con su cabello pelirrojo y húmedo cayendo en los ojos de ella.

Estupefacta, sintió que la envolvía con su brazo, y la alzaba tan fácil como si pesara tanto como el aire. Ella no dejó de ver directamente a sus ojos y entonces la besó. Fue como si la éxtasis que él sentía se la pasara a ella, sus sentimientos se volvieron de Summer. Por un momento dejó de ser humana.

La palpitante música y los gritos de las fans se tornaron opacos como si se hubieran zambullido en el mar. Sintió que Castiel le echaba su aliento, que suspiraba contra ella, que le deslizaba sus dedos por la nuca. Los pechos de Summer estaban apretados contra el palpitante corazón del pelirrojo.

Y finalmente se vieron obligados a separarse. No por su cuenta, sino que un hombre de seguridad la alejó y se la llevó de ahí. Castiel intentó alcanzarla con su mano, pero la sonrisa de Summer fue como una petición de que continuara con el concierto, que ella lo iba a esperar.

La bajó del escenario y el público se cerró sobre ella. Fue tragada por la gente y Castiel dejó de verla, pero no se sintió abandonado, sino todo lo contrario.

* * *

 **No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me gustó mucho. Esa Summer terminó siendo más intrépida de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado :v Todo sea por ese cabello de menstruación.  
Por otro lado tenemos a Armin y Pam...siendo un par de frikis deberían de sentirse en el lugar más feliz del mundo y termina siendo todo lo contrario, lmao (¿Creen que lo haya perdonado? :3)  
Y Nath...¿tengo que mencionar al pobre Nath? Que alguien lo libere de su maldita familia :v  
Eso es todo, gracias por leer :'D espero que les siga gustando esta historia, que yo la Hamo y a ustedes también 030**

 **SALUDOS!**


End file.
